Die Zauberhaften Jahre
by Lorelei Lee
Summary: FERTIG! Die Fortsetzung meiner Story die Magischen Jahre Sarah und Jareth würden glücklich und in Frieden leben, wenn sie nicht von ihren 4 Kindern in Atem gehalten würden.
1. kleine Kinder, kleine Sorgen...

Okay, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das tatsächlich noch einmal tue - aber hier ist sie: die Fortsetzung von "Die magischen Jahre"!  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Labyrinth und die dazugehörenden Charaktere gehören nicht mir. Colin, Daniel, Lucille, Darlene und Jasmina und alle anderen, die ganz allein aus meiner Feder geflossen sind, gehören mir allerdings schon.  
Dieses Werk ist nicht profitorientiert und nur aus Spass an der Freude entstanden.  
  
  
  
+++~~~ Die zauberhaften Jahre ~~~+++  
  
  
Fanfiction by Lorelei Lee  
  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
Jareth und Sarah sassen Seite an Seite im Thronsaal und musterten stumm ihre vier Kinder. Colin, ihr ältester Sohn starrte trotzig und schuldbewusst zugleich auf den Fussboden. Sein wilder, schwarzer Haarschopf verbarg dabei seine Augen, die denen seines Vaters so sehr glichen.  
*Ist es wirklich schon 13 Jahre her, seit ich ihn auf die Welt gebracht habe?* Dachte Sarah zweifelnd. *Es war doch erst gestern.* Doch dann wurde ihr Gedankengang von Jareth unterbrochen.  
"Nun, was habt ihr mir zu sagen?" fragte er streng.  
Keines der Kinder zuckte mit einer Wimper. Nur Daniel ihr Zweitältester, blickte aus grossen, unschuldigen Augen auf seine Eltern.  
"Wir haben keine Ahnung, wovon du redest", antwortete er seinem Vater.  
Jareth musterte diesen Sohn nicht minder streng, obwohl es ihm schwerfiel ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken. Von allen seinen Kindern, war dieser Sohn seiner geliebten Sarah am ähnlichsten und das, obwohl er seinem Onkel Tobias verblüffend ähnlich sah.  
"Ihr wisst genau, wovon ich spreche. Ich habe schliesslich genau gesehen, dass du dich in einen Falken verwandelt hast", wandte Jareth sich nun heftig an Colin, der seinen Blick immer noch gesenkt hielt. "Und das, obwohl du genau weißt, dass du dich erst an deinem 15. Geburtstag verwandeln darfst, wenn du alt genug dafür bist und wenn ich dich darin unterrichtet habe!"  
Sarah blickte mit gemischten Gefühlen zwischen Jareth und Colin hin und her. Normalerweise hätte sie schon längst eingegriffen um dem gerechten Zorn ihres Mannes Einhalt zu gebieten, doch die Angelegenheit war diesmal zu Ernst. Wie leicht hätte ein grosser Schaden daraus entstehen können. Sarah schauderte bei dem Gedanken daran, dass einem ihrer Kinder etwas zustossen könnte.  
Nach einer Weile, die mit drückendem Schweigen angefüllt war, ergriff Jareth wieder das Wort.  
"Keine Antwort ist auch eine Antwort - es interessiert mich eigentlich nur noch, wie du das ganz alleine geschafft hast, bevor ich dich angemessen bestrafen werde."  
Colin schwieg weiterhin verstockt, doch da unterbrach ein kleines Stimmchen die drohende Stille.  
"Er hat's gar nicht allein geschafft, Daddy!" piepste Darlene, ihre jüngste Tochter mit ihren gerade mal sechs Jahren vorlaut. "Ich habe die Leiter in der Bibliothek gehalten und Lucy", sie deutete auf ihre ältere Schwester, "hat die Bücher heruntergeholt die Dany und Colin haben wollten."  
Dieser Ansprache folgte ein mittlerer Aufruhr unter den Königskindern. Lucille brach in Tränen aus, Daniel warf seiner kleinen Schwester einen sehr unschönen Ausdruck an den Kopf und sogar Colin hatte aufgeblickt und seinen Bruder am Arm gepackt.  
"Soll das heissen", verschaffte sich Jareth mit erhobener Stimme wieder Gehör, "dass du dich auch verwandelt hast?" fragte er Daniel mit scharfem Blick.  
"Nein, Dad. Ich schwöre, ich habe nichts gemacht", antwortete Daniel unter dem bohrenden Blick seines Vaters und seines Bruders stockend.  
"Und ob!" quietschte Lucille an dieser Stelle. "Du hast es genauso versucht wie Colin, aber du hast es nicht geschafft, weil du dich nicht getraut hast!"  
"Genau wie Mommy", piepste Darlene dazwischen.  
"Wie bitte?" fragte Sarah perplex  
"Du traust dich doch auch nie", sagte Darlene mit unschuldiger Miene.  
"Das ist überhaupt nicht war!" verteidigte sich Sarah und bemerkte aus den Augenwinkeln heraus, dass Jareth verzweifelt versuchte sich ein Lachen zu verkneifen.  
"Warum verwandelst du dich dann nie in einen Vogel?" fragte Daniel hinterlistig, der sein Heil im Gegenangriff suchte.  
"Ja, warum verwandelst du dich dann nie?" stichelte nun sogar Jareth.  
"Das ist im Moment nicht das Problem", fauchte Sarah ihren Mann nun an. "Du solltest dich vielmehr um diese missratene Brut kümmern!" Ihre Handbewegung umfasste alle vier Kinder.  
"Und wer ist schuld daran, dass sie so missraten sind?" fragte Jareth gereizt zurück.  
"Soll das etwa heissen, es wäre mal wieder alles meine Schuld?" äusserte Sarah entrüstet. "Wer verwöhnt diese Bande denn nach Strich und Faden?"  
"Wenn du damit sagen willst, dass ich nicht -." An dieser Stelle wurde er von seinem ältesten Sohn unterbrochen.  
"Ähm, Dad? Und was ist jetzt mit uns?"  
Jareth blickte Colin einen Moment verwirrt an, doch dann fasste er sich wieder. "Ihr geht sofort in euer Schulzimmer und dort bleibt ihr vorerst. Um euch werden wir uns später kümmern!"  
Das liessen sich die vier Königskinder nicht zweimal sagen. Mit unköniglicher Hast huschten sie durch die Tür und waren im nächsten Moment auch schon verschwunden.  
"So, und nun zu dir", knurrte Jareth leise.  
"Komm' nur, ich habe keine Angst vor dir", zischte Sarah zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen.  
Jareth seufzte leise.  
"Das ist ja das Elend mit dir."  
Nun musste Sarah leider kichern.  
Langsam schloss er sie in seine Arme und küsste sanft ihre Halsbeuge.  
"Was zur Hölle hast du eigentlich vor?" seufzte sie leise.  
"Nun, was denkst du?" murmelte er undeutlich.  
"Auf gar keinen Fall werden wir jetzt damit anfangen, diese Brut auch noch zu vergrössern", sagte sie leise, aber bestimmt.  
"Und warum nicht?" flüsterte er lockend.  
"Oh, du", schimpfte Sarah halbherzig, bevor ein entschlossener Kuss ihre Lippen versiegelte. 


	2. die "Brut" unter sich

Und weiter geht's! Immerhin habe ich doch einige wenige Bitten erhalten, doch weiter zu schreiben - was tut man nicht alles *grins*  
  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Labyrinth und die dazugehörenden Charaktere gehören nicht mir. Colin, Daniel, Lucille, Darlene und Jasmina und alle anderen, die ganz allein aus meiner Feder geflossen sind, gehören mir allerdings schon.  
Dieses Werk ist nicht profitorientiert und nur aus Spass an der Freude entstanden.  
  
  
  
+++~~~ Die zauberhaften Jahre ~~~+++  
  
  
Fanfiction by Lorelei Lee  
  
  
Kapitel 2  
  
  
Die Königskinder hatten sich mittlerweile in ihr Schulzimmer zurückgezogen und harrten dort ihrer Bestrafung, die sicher nicht lange auf sich warten lassen würde. Colin sass in einer Ecke auf einem Hocker und brütete dumpf vor sich hin. Ab und zu streifte ein wachsamer Blick aus seinen ungleichen Augen seinen um zwei Jahre jüngeren Bruder. Daniel, der mehr als genug von Sarah's überschäumendem Temperament vererbt bekommen hatte, malträtierte ein magisches Jojo, raufte sich abwechselnd die kurzen rot-blonden Haare und schoss wütende Blicke quer durch den Raum zu seiner Schwester Lucille. Die zehnjährige Lucille, liebevoll Lucy gerufen, sass in einer anderen Ecke des Raumes und gab vor, in einem Bilderbuch zu lesen. In Wirklichkeit beobachtete sie unter gesenkten Wimpern ihren Bruder Dany. Sie hatte grüne Augen, wie ihre älteste Schwester Jasmina, die auf der Erde lebte und schwarze Haare wie Colin - oder wie die Erwachsenen sagten, wie ihre Grossmutter Rowena, die jedoch nie jemand kennen gelernt hatte. Lucy dachte gerne über solche Dinge nach und verbrachte oft Stunden in der Bibliothek oder auf dem Schoss ihres Vaters um ihn mit ihren unerschöpflichen Fragen zu löchern. Die kleine Darlene sass völlig unbeteiligt neben ihrer Schwester und spielte mit einem Kristall. Bereits in diesem zarten Alter war ihr magisches Potential beachtlich und grösser als bei all ihren Geschwistern. Doch sie spielte lieber mit den Elfenkindern Verstecken und flocht sich Blumen in ihr dunkelblondes Haar. Sie hatte Sarah's graue Augen geerbt doch sonst zweifelten ihre Eltern so manches Mal, ob dieses Kind wirklich von ihnen stammte. Denn Darlene war ein liebes und ruhiges Mädchen, das seinen Eltern bislang nichts als Freude bereitet hatte.  
  
Schliesslich verlor Daniel die Beherrschung und pfefferte sein Spielzeug in eine Ecke, wo es noch eine Weile surrend umher hüpfte.  
"Das ist alles deine Schuld!" schrie er seine Schwestern an und verdeutlichte seine Anklage, indem er mit ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger auf Darlene deutete.  
Darlene sah ihn mit grossen Augen treuherzig an. "Ich habe nur die Wahrheit gesagt und Mama sagt immer, die Wahrheit darf man immer sagen", erwiderte sie gelassen und wandte sich wieder ihrem Kristall zu. Die Angelegenheit war damit für sie erledigt.  
Lucille allerdings konnte diese Gelegenheit, ihren Bruder Dany ein wenig zu quälen nicht ungenutzt verstreichen lassen.  
"Wenn wir nicht wegen dir so lange herumgetrödelt hätten, dann hätte uns Daddy gar nicht erwischt und es wäre überhaupt nichts passiert", stichelte sie gehässig.  
"Das musst du gerade sagen, du elende Petze!" Mit diesem Ausruf stürzte Dany sich auf seine bestgehasste Schwester.  
Colin sah der Balgerei eine Weile zu, doch als beide Kontrahenten ihren Gegner um jeweils ein Büschel Haare erleichtert hatten, schritt er ein.  
Kurzerhand packte er Daniel am Kragen und zerrte ihn von der wütenden Lucille weg.  
"Lass sie in Ruhe, Dany", mahnte er ruhig. "Es ist nicht ihre Schuld."  
Colin war alt genug, um mittlerweile erkannt zu haben, dass sie sehr unrecht gehandelt hatten. Er war allerdings auch noch jung genug, um das seinen Eltern gegenüber nie freiwillig zuzugeben.  
  
Diesen Augenblick wählten Sarah und Jareth, um das Schulzimmer zu betreten.  
Sarah stöhnte leise, bei dem Anblick, der sich ihr bot. Lucille's Gesicht war zerkratzt und die Hand mit dem Büschel rotblonder Haare konnte sie nicht mehr schnell genug hinter ihrem Rücken verstecken. Colin dagegen hatte immer noch seinen Bruder am Kragen gepackt und Daniel war mit trotzigem Blick ein Büschel schwarzer Haare auf den Fussboden. Nur Darlene sprang beim Anblick ihrer Eltern freudig auf und lief ihnen entgegen.  
"Da hast du sie unserer Brut", flüsterte Sarah ihrem Mann halblaut zu. "Und zwar in Reinkultur."  
Jareth runzelte die Stirn, nahm aber doch seine jüngste Tochter auf den Arm, als sie an seinem Hosenbein zupfte.  
"Wenn es euch nur endlich einmal gelingen würde euch gegenseitig umzubringen!" schimpfte er, doch seine Kinder grinsten ihn verhalten an. Diese Ansprache kannten sie schon zur Genüge.  
"Ich bin eure ewigen, erfolglosen Versuche wirklich leid. Ausserdem hätten wir euch dann auch nicht bestrafen müssen." Jareth bemühte sich, ein strenges Gesicht zu machen, doch das Zwinkern seiner Augen konnte er nicht auch noch unterdrücken.  
"Darlene und Lucille", wandte er sich an seine Töchter. "Ihr werdet ab morgen für eine Woche jeden Nachmittag zwei Stunden lang Hoggle bei der Pflege des Hecken-Labyrinthes helfen."  
Er bemerkte den leicht zweifelnden Blick Darlene's der auf ihm ruhte. "Keine Angst, Mami kommt ja mit", versprach er und küsste sein Töchterchen leicht auf die Schläfe.  
"Au ja!" freute sich Darlene und auch Lucille schien mit ihrem Schicksal versöhnt zu sein. Nur Sarah hatte augenscheinlich etwas einzuwenden.  
"Danke, mein Gebieter", murmelte sie spöttisch.  
Doch auch Daniel hatte etwas dazu zu bemerken.  
"Das ist unfair! Das ist doch gar keine richtige Strafe!" begehrte er auf, bis Jareth ihn mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue fragend musterte.  
"Keine Sorge, mein Sohn. Ich hoffe, du wirst deine Strafe angemessen finden. Ihr beide", er schloss mit einer Handbewegung auch Colin mit ein, "helft ab morgen für die nächsten zwei Wochen jeden Nachmittag Sir Dydimus dabei, die Waffenkammer aufzuräumen. Und keine Sorge, ich werde ebenfalls eure Arbeit überwachen - und solltet ihr nach diesen zwei Wochen noch nicht fertig sein, dann werdet ihr eben noch ein paar Tage länger arbeiten. Ich würde euch also raten, euch zu beeilen." Er setze Darlene behutsam ab und trat vor seine Söhne. "Ist das klar?" fragte er streng.  
"Ja, Dad", murmelten beide.  
"Na, gut. Und nun zu dir Colin."  
Ahnungsvoll blickte Colin zu seinem Vater auf und stellte erstaunt fest, dass der strenge Blick wieder milder geworden war.  
"Ich denke, es täte dir gut, wenn ich dir noch einige Extra-Stunden in Magie erteilen würde. Was meinst du dazu?"  
Ein überraschtes Lächeln huschte über Colin's Gesicht.  
"Echt, Dad? Das wäre toll. Bringst du mir dann auch Verwandlungen bei?"  
"Nein, Colin. Erst wenn du 15 bist. Alles andere ist gegen die Regeln", antwortete Jareth leicht genervt. "Es dauert ja nicht mehr lang", tröstete er seinen Sohn und wuschelte ihm zum Abschied durch die Haare.  
"Es ist gleich Zeit für Darius' Unterricht. Räumt lieber noch das Zimmer ein bisschen auf", mahnte Sarah ihre Kinder und verliess mit Jareth den Raum.  
"Na, da sind wir ja nochmal glimpflich davon gekommen", machte sich Lucille Luft.  
"Ja, die Mädchen dürfen eine ganze Woche lang Blümchen pflücken und wir müssen Helme polieren in dieser stickigen Kammer und dazu noch..."  
"Wer hat Lust auf Geschichtsunterricht?" rief Darius, der mit einem fröhlichen Lächeln auf der Türschwelle stand.  
  
*******  
  
So, das war's für heute - reviewt nur kräftig, dann geht's bald wieder weiter :-) 


	3. Melanie, der Wildfang

Okay, nachdem wir die Kiddies jetzt ein bisschen kennen gelernt haben, wird's so langsam wieder ein bisschen spannender!  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Labyrinth und die dazugehörenden Charaktere gehören nicht mir. Colin, Daniel, Lucille, Darlene und Jasmina und alle anderen, die ganz allein aus meiner Feder geflossen sind, gehören mir allerdings schon.  
Dieses Werk ist nicht profitorientiert und nur aus Spass an der Freude entstanden.  
  
  
  
+++~~~ Die zauberhaften Jahre ~~~+++  
  
  
Fanfiction by Lorelei Lee  
  
  
Kapitel 3  
  
Nachdem Sarah und Jareth ihre Kinder verlassen hatten, gingen sie zurück in den Thronsaal.  
"Wenn du wenigstens die Sonne ein bisschen weniger heiss zaubern könntest", seufzte Sarah, als sie sich auf ihrem Sessel niederliess.  
"Ich könnte höchstens dafür sorgen, dass dir noch ein bisschen heisser wird." Jareth grinste anzüglich und Sarah lächelte schwach.  
"Vergiss' es. Zumindest nicht vor heute abend. Ausserdem wollte ich dir doch noch irgendetwas erzählen..." sie überlegte angestrengt. "Ach, ja. Ich weiss wieder. Allegra kommt nächste Woche zum Tee vorbei."  
"Allegra tut nichts ohne Grund. Schon gar nicht bei dieser Hitze", murmelte Jareth schläfrig. "Weißt du, was sie will?"  
"Woher soll ich das wissen", erwiderte Sarah leicht gereizt. "Ich weiss nur, dass sie nächsten Mittwoch vorbei kommen wollte um etwas Wichtiges mit mir zu besprechen."  
Jareth lächelte. "Und jetzt platzt du beinahe vor Neugier, stimmt's?" bemerkte er weise.  
Sarah versetzte ihm einen halbherzigen Schlag auf die Schulter.  
"Gar nicht wahr!" sagte sie in ihrem besten Zu-Unrecht-verdächtigte-Unschuld-Ton.  
"Also doch", behauptete Jareth hartnäckig, was ihm einen zweiten Schlag auf die Schulter eintrug.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Die Woche verging schliesslich doch und brachte am Mittwoch nachmittag tatsächlich Allegra, Königin der Feen.  
"Hallo Allegra", begrüsste Sarah ihre Freundin. "Wir haben uns ja eine Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen."  
Allegra sank ziemlich erschöpft in Sarah's Begrüssungsumarmung.  
"Ich habe mich ein wenig verspätet, entschuldige bitte."  
"Und wenn schon", wiegelte Sarah ab. "Hauptsache du bist jetzt hier. Am besten kommst du gleich mit in den Südturm. Ich dachte, wir machen es uns oben auf dem Balkon gemütlich. Dort weht wenigsten ab und zu ein kühles Lüftchen und du kannst mir in Ruhe alle Neuigkeiten erzählen. Ich gebe zu, ich brenne seit einer Woche vor Neugier", fügte Sarah vertraulich hinzu.  
"Ja, gern. Aber wir werden uns noch einen Augenblick gedulden müssen, ich habe nämlich noch jemand mitgebracht. Ich hoffe, es macht dir nichts aus."  
"Wer ist es denn?" fragte Sarah überrascht.  
"Da ist sie schon."  
Mit einem leisen "Plopp" war neben Allegra ein junges Mädchen erschienen und warf sich gleich Sarah in die Arme. Ihre rotbraunen Haare waren kurzgeschnitten und ihre Wildlederhosen waren mit zahlreichen Flicken besetzt. Strahlend warf sie sich in Sarah's Arme.  
"Hallo, Tante Sarah! Ist das toll, wieder bei euch zu sein!"  
"Melanie? Meine Güte, bist du aber gewachsen!"  
In diesem Moment betrat Jareth den Thronsaal. Das junge Mädchen bemerkte ihn und rannte blitzschnell auf ihn zu.  
"Onkel Jareth! Onkel Jareth!"  
Jareth fing den Wildfang lachend auf und hob ihn hoch.  
"Mein dritter Junge ist wieder da! Melanie, du bist schwer geworden." Behutsam setzte er sie wieder ab.  
"Wo ist Colin?" sprudelte Melanie munter hervor. "Ich habe ihn schon sooo lange nicht mehr gesehen."  
"Mel? Mel, bist du das?!" Colin hatte sich kurz hinter seinem Vater in den Raum geschoben.  
"Colin!", quietschte Melanie freudig.  
Colin nahm sie sofort an die Hand. "Das ist sooo cool, dass du wieder da bist. Dann können wir wieder eine Kröten-Schlacht machen."  
"Oh, ja! Ist dein neues Baumhaus schon fertig?"  
"Ja, natürlich! Wir können gleich..."  
"Junger Mann, vergisst du da nicht eine Kleinigkeit?" mischte sich Jareth in die Wiedersehensfreude.  
Colin zog sofort ein saures Gesicht. Dann verlegte er sich aufs Betteln.  
"Oh, bitte, Dad. Muss ich heute wirklich in die Waffenkammer, wo doch Mel zu Besuch ist?"  
"Ja", sagte sein Vater schlicht.  
"Oh, Dad!"  
"Dein 'oh, Dad' bringt dich auch nicht weiter. Abmarsch, aber sofort. Dein Bruder ist sicher schon dort."  
"Habt ihr etwas ausgefressen?" fragte Melanie mit leuchtenden Augen.  
"Ja", gab Colin zögernd zu.  
"Und jetzt helfen er und Daniel Sir Dydimus dabei, die Waffenkammer aufzuräumen", ergänzte sein Vater.  
"Oh, cool! Die Waffenkammer! Darf ich mit? Bitte, bitte Onkel Jareth!!" Grosse rehbraune Augen blickten anbetend zu dem König der Kobolde auf. Jareth konnte diesem Blick nicht lange widerstehen.  
"Na gut, von mir aus. Wenn du unbedingt willst", gab er schliesslich nach.  
"Danke, Dad!"  
"Danke, Onkel Jareth!"  
Colin packte Melanie an der Hand und rannte mit ihr davon, bevor sein Vater es sich anders überlegen konnte.  
"Sie hat dich um den kleinen Finger gewickelt, Liebling", neckte Sarah ihren Mann.  
"Ich weiss." Er zuckte die Schultern. "Aber ich bin ihr einfach nicht gewachsen."  
Er schritt auf die beiden Frauen zu. "Guten Tag, Allegra. Du bist überwältigend wie immer." Er küsste ihr galant die Hand.  
"Schmeichler", wehrte Allegra ab. "In Wirklichkeit bin ich zu Tode erschöpft. Meine liebe Nichte Melanie ist nun schon seit vier Wochen bei mir zu Besuch."  
"Das erklärt einiges", sagte Jareth gedehnt. "Aber ich lasse euch jetzt allein, damit ihr in aller Ruhe den neuesten Klatsch austauschen könnt. Telramon wartet auf mich in der Bibliothek. Wir sehen uns später noch." Er küsste seine Frau leicht auf die Wange und zog sich zurück.  
  
Kurze Zeit später sassen Sarah und Allegra auf dem schattigen Balkon und gaben sich dem Genuss von Elfen-Creme-Schnitten hin.  
"Dann ist Melanie's Vater mal wieder auf einer grösseren Expedition?" nahm Sarah das Thema wieder auf.  
"Allerdings", erwiderte Allegra trocken. "Und diesmal konnte er mir nicht einmal sagen, wann er ungefähr wieder kommen würde. Ich werde wirklich nie verstehen, wie meine Schwester ausgerechnet ihn heiraten konnte. Einen Troll-Forscher! Und dann auch noch kurz nach Melanie's Geburt zu sterben!"  
"Ja, der Gipfel der Unverschämtheit", bestätigte Sarah sarkastisch.  
"Ach, du weißt, dass ich es nicht so meine", sagte Allegra immer noch leicht aufgebracht. Aber ich weiss wirklich nicht, wie ich das alles schaffen soll. Regieren, meine Nichte hüten und meinen Verehrer im Zaum halten."  
"Es ist natürlich ein Jammer, dass so ein hübsches und liebes Mädchen wie Melanie fast wie ein wilder Junge aufgewachsen ist", bestätigte Sarah gedankenvoll.  
"Und deshalb hatte ich gehofft, dass du sie mir eine Weile abnehmen könntest", rückte Allegra endlich mit der Sprache heraus.  
"Natürlich, das mache ich gerne", beruhigte Sarah ihre Freundin. "Von mir aus kannst du sie auch für ein Jahr hier einquartieren. Jareth an sowieso einen Narren an ihr gefressen und bei unseren vier kleinen Teufeln kommt es auf einen fünften nun wirklich nicht an. Ausserdem hat Colin die Kleine sehr gern", schloss sie nachdenklich.  
"An was genau denkst du, Sarah?" fragte Allegra mit leichter Schärfe. "Du planst da doch gerade nichts langfristiges für deinen Sohn und meine Nichte."  
"Warum nicht?" Sarah erwärmte sich zunehmend für diese Möglichkeit. "Irgendwen muss Colin als Kronprinz sowieso heiraten. Warum also nicht Melanie? Es wäre so überaus passend. Sie ist ein Jahr jünger als er und sie ist deine Nichte. Ausserdem mögen sich die beiden. Warum soll man dem Schicksal nicht ein wenig auf die Sprünge helfen?"  
"Sarah, du bist verrückt! Aber ich sage lieber nichts mehr, sonst muss ich am Ende Melanie wieder mit nach Hause nehmen und das würde mich garantiert in ein frühes Grab bringen", gab sich Allegra geschlagen.  
"Wir werden ja sehen", Sarah lächelte geheimnisvoll. "Aber was ist nun mit deinem hartnäckigen Verehrer? Warum erhörst du den armen Leander nicht endlich?"  
"Du klingst schon genau wie mein Kanzler! Majestät, sie sollten endlich heiraten. Majestät, die Thronfolge muss gesichert werden. Von Morgens bis Abends höre ich nichts anderes mehr. Und dazu dann noch Leander, der mich mit Blumen und Komplimenten überhäuft und mir jeden Wunsch von den Augen abliest. Es ist ein wahres Wunder, dass ich noch nicht wahnsinnig geworden bin."  
"Du solltest dankbar sein, dass Leander dir so ergeben ist. Manchmal bist du nämlich wirklich nur schwer zu ertragen. Ausserdem gibt es den perfekten Mann nicht. Sie mich und Jareth an. Natürlich sind wir verrückt nacheinander. Er sieht phantastisch aus, er liebt mich unendlich und er hat einen wundervollen Humor. Aber die Kehrseite der Medaille ist geprägt von völlig idiotischen Wutausbrüchen und einem teuflischen Temperament." Sarah machte eine kurze Pause. "Du siehst, den perfekten Mann gibt es nicht - man muss sich eben arrangieren", endete sie trocken.  
"Das ist nicht dein Ernst!" prustete Allegra lachend.  
"Nein, nicht wirklich", wehrte Sarah unter heftigem Kichern ab. "Aber im Ernst - Leander liebt dich. Empfindest du denn gar nichts für ihn? Dann wäre tatsächlich besser, wenn du ihn endgültig in die Wüste schickst anstatt ihn die ganze Zeit über hin zu halten", tadelte Sarah ihre Freundin nicht ganz ernst gemeint.  
"Ach, ich weiss nicht", antwortete Allegra unschlüssig. "Er ist süss, nicht wahr?" Sie seufzte leicht und ihre Augen nahmen einen sehnsüchtigen Ausdruck an. "Aber seine Nachgiebigkeit macht mich manchmal rasend!"  
"Dir kann man nicht helfen!" entgegnete Sarah halb lachend, halb entrüstet.  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Soviel zu Kapitel 3 - Ob Sarah's Kuppleraktivitäten von Erfolg gekrönt werden, werdet ihr in einem der nächsten Kapitel erfahren. Also, immer schön dabei bleiben und nicht umschalten! Im nächsten Kapitel werde ich mich wohl erstmal wieder der ältesten Tochter Jasmina widmen... Aber ich verrate wohl nicht zuviel wenn ich schon mal sage, dass es sich in den "zauberhaften Jahren" eher um Colin drehen wird. 


	4. Mr. und Mrs. Zakar

Heute widmen wir uns wie versprochen der ältesten Tochter Jasmina, die - mangels magischer Fähigkeiten - auf der Erde lebt.  
  
Wer den allerersten Drehbuchentwurf zum Film kennt, der weiss auch was es mit dem Namen "Robin Zakar" auf sich hat. Als ich nach einem Familiennamen für Jasmina gesucht hatte, ist mir zum ersten Mal wirklich aufgefallen, dass ihr Mann mit Vornamen Robin heisst - da konnte ich mir diesen Insider-Joke einfach nicht verkneifen....  
  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Labyrinth und die dazugehörenden Charaktere gehören nicht mir. Colin, Daniel, Lucille, Darlene und Jasmina und alle anderen, die ganz allein aus meiner Feder geflossen sind, gehören mir allerdings schon.  
Dieses Werk ist nicht profitorientiert und nur aus Spass an der Freude entstanden.  
  
  
  
+++~~~ Die zauberhaften Jahre ~~~+++  
  
  
Fanfiction by Lorelei Lee  
  
  
Kapitel 4  
  
  
Jasmina war nervös. Sicher war sie nicht zum ersten Mal zu einem eher privateren Vorsingen eingeladen worden - schliesslich war ihr Name mittlerweile ein Begriff in der Musical-Welt - dennoch ging es dieses Mal zum ersten Mal um eine Hauptrolle am Broadway und Jasmina war deshalb entsetzlich aufgeregt. Wenn alles gut gehen würde, würde sie zwar nach New York umziehen müssen, doch das würde sie auch noch bewältigen.  
Zur Ablenkung blätterte sie zum hundertsten Mal ihre Mappe durch und blieb schliesslich bei ihrem Lebenslauf hängen. Meine Güte, wenn sie daran dachte, wieviel sie da hatte zurechtbiegen müssen - besonders im ersten Drittel - dann wurde ihr wieder richtig übel.  
Laut Lebenslauf war sie ein uneheliches Kind, Vater unbekannt - sie hatte allerdings auch schlecht schreiben können, dass ihr Vater der König der Kobolde war und erst kurz vor ihrer Volljährigkeit wieder aufgetaucht war. Dann stand da noch, dass ihre Mutter in Europa lebte - für amerikanische Verhältnisse war das immer noch das Ende der Welt - sie hatte einfach verschweigen müssen, dass ihre Mutter mittlerweile die rechtmässige Königin der Kobolde war. Selbst Musical-Produzenten waren nicht bereit, eine derartige Geschichte zu schlucken. Die ersten Angaben, bei denen sie glücklicherweise nicht geflunkert hatte, waren die Daten zu ihrer Hochzeit und zu ihrem Familienstand. Seit nunmehr beinahe 10 Jahren war sie mit ihrer grossen Liebe Robin verheiratet. Nicht lange nach der Hochzeit ihrer Eltern und ihrem Schulabschluss hatten Robin und sie geheiratet und seither war sie Mrs. Jasmina Zakar. Da dieser Name ungewöhnlich genug war, hatte sie ihn auch gleich als Künstlernamen beibehalten. Robin hatte in den vergangenen Jahren eine bescheidene Karriere als Anwalt gemacht und hatte vor drei Jahren mit zwei Kollegen eine eigene Anwaltspraxis eröffnet, deren Geschäfte mehr als zufriedenstellend liefen.  
"Miss Zakar?"  
Jasmina zuckte erschreckt zusammen, so tief war sie in Gedanken gewesen. "Ja?"  
"Sie sind die nächste. Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden."  
"Vielen Dank." Jasmina erhob sich, strich sich den Rock glatt und folgte der Vorzimmerdame.  
  
  
"Jasmina? Bist du schon zu Hause?" Vorsichtig öffnete Robin die Tür zu ihrer Wohnung. Vorsichtig deshalb, weil er schon des öfteren nach einem missglückten Vorsingen entweder ein Häufchen Elend auf dem Küchenfussboden gefunden hatte, oder eine wilde Furie, die nach allem was sich bewegte mit Tellern und Gläsern schmiss und dazu alle Produzenten in die ewige Verdammnis wünschte.  
Doch nichts von alledem geschah. Stattdessen trat ihm eine Vision entgegen, die ausser zwei Gläsern Sekt nichts trug, ausser einer Luftschlange und einem hinreissenden Lächeln.  
"Soll das heissen, du hast die Rolle?" fragte er überrascht.  
"Soll das heissen, du hast an mir gezweifelt?" fragte sie mit gespieltem Unmut. "Natürlich habe ich die Rolle!" jubelte sie und fiel ihrem Mann um den Hals. "Ich habe alle an die Wand gesungen, sogar diese dämliche Betty Finn!" Sie küsste ihn stürmisch und ehe sich's Robin versah lag er mit ihr engumschlungen auf dem Fussboden. Mit einem Fuss schob er noch schnell die Wohnungstür ins Schloss um sich gleich darauf wieder mit wachsendem Enthusiasmus seiner temperamentvollen Frau zu widmen.  
  
  
Erst sehr viel später setzten sie sich an den Esstisch um ein verspätetes Abendessen einzunehmen.  
"Ich bin entsetzlich stolz auf dich, Jasmina. Aber ich lasse dich ungern allein nach New York gehen", gab Robin zu Bedenken.  
"Wir haben doch schon ausführlich darüber gesprochen. Mir wäre es auch lieber, wenn du mit kommen könntest", gab Jasmina ein wenig kleinlaut zu.  
"Ich befürchte ja nicht, dass du nicht auch allein auf dich aufpassen könntest - ich fürchte nur, ich werde dich ganz schrecklich vermissen", sagte Robin zärtlich während Jasmina sehr kleidsam errötete.  
"Ich nehme an, dadurch werden wir unsere geplante Familiengründung noch etwas aufschieben müssen", äusserte Robin zögernd, denn Jasmina hatte in letzter Zeit auf dieses Thema etwas seltsam reagiert.  
Und auch diesmal wich seine Frau zu rasch seinem Blick aus.  
"Es wäre natürlich ziemlich ungeschickt von mir gerade jetzt schwanger zu werden, wo ich kurz davor bin die Rolle meines Lebens zu singen", erwiderte sie unbekümmert. Für Robin's Ohren etwas zu unbekümmert. Doch ihre nächste Reaktion verscheuchte seine dunklen Ahnungen wieder vollständig.  
"Ach, Liebling", sagte sie impulsiv und stand von ihrem Platz auf, um sich in seine Arme zu schmiegen. "Du weißt doch, wie sehr ich mir ein Kind wünsche. Mehr als alles andere auf der Welt. Aber gerade jetzt wäre es doch wirklich sehr dumm. Und es macht doch nichts, wenn wir noch ein bisschen warten."  
Statt einer Antwort küsste Robin sie lächelnd auf die Nasenspitze und Jasmina hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil sie ihm noch nichts von dem letzten Besuch bei ihrem Gynäkologen erzählt hatte und es auch nicht tun würde, wenn es sich vermeiden liesse.  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Soviel zu Kapitel 4 - keine Bange, auch dieses Kapitel wird im weiteren Verlauf der Story einen Sinn bekommen. Versprochen! 


	5. ein schwerer Abschied

So, heute geht's wieder ein Stückchen vorwärts. Mittlerweile sind seit Melanie's Ankunft fast zwei Jahre vergangen und Colin's 15. Geburtstag steht kurz bevor.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Labyrinth und die dazugehörenden Charaktere gehören nicht mir. Colin, Daniel, Lucille, Darlene und Jasmina und alle anderen, die ganz allein aus meiner Feder geflossen sind, gehören mir allerdings schon.  
Dieses Werk ist nicht profitorientiert und nur aus Spass an der Freude entstanden.  
  
  
  
+++~~~ Die zauberhaften Jahre ~~~+++  
  
  
Fanfiction by Lorelei Lee  
  
  
Kapitel 5  
  
Jareth durchstreifte suchend die Koboldstadt. Die Torwachen hatten ihm gesagt, dass sie Colin und Melanie zuletzt gesehen hatten, wie sie in eine der Gassen gerannt waren. Hier und da erwiderte er einen höflichen Gruss, doch sein Blick blieb wachsam auf alle Gassen, Ladentüren und Torbogen gerichtet. Endlich hatte er sie gefunden. Sie hockten zusammen auf einer Treppe und steckten die Köpfe zusammen. Sie waren so vertieft, dass sie Jareth erst bemerkten, als er direkt vor ihnen stand und sie ansprach.  
"Was heckt ihr beiden denn jetzt wieder aus?"  
Ruckartig schossen ein rotbrauner und ein schwarzer Haarschopf in die Höhe und auf den jungen Gesichter spiegelte sich deutlich ein ausgeprägtes Schuldbewusstsein. Jareth schmunzelte.  
"Seid ihr nicht schon ein bisschen zu alt für diese kindischen Streiche?" tadelte er lächelnd, denn Colin war es nicht gelungen, die Knallfrösche vor den scharfen Augen seines Vaters zu verstecken. Jareth streckte fordernd die Hand aus und Colin händigte ihm widerstrebend die Knallfrösche aus.  
"Was hattet ihr denn damit vor?" fragte Jareth während er die Knallfrösche in seiner Hand betrachtete.  
Colin und Melanie waren mittlerweile aufgestanden und Colin trat nun etwas verlegen von einem Bein aufs andere.  
"Nichts Schlimmes, Dad."  
"Nur ein bisschen Schabernack", ergänzte Melanie ungefragt, die in mehr denn je wie ein Junge aussah, da sie in den letzten zwei Jahren zu schnell in die Höhe geschossen war und nun nur noch aus Armen und Beinen zu bestehen schien. Obwohl sie schon 14 Jahre alt war, war von etwaigen weiblichen Rundungen noch nichts zu sehen.  
"Ich denke, solange ihr sie nicht wieder an Ambrosius' Schweif anbindet, könnt ihr sie wieder haben." Mit diesen Worten drückte er die Knallfrösche seinem Sohn wieder in die Hand. "Sir Dydimus war das letzte Mal sehr aufgebracht darüber", erklärte er mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns.  
"Danke, Dad", sagte sein Sohn. "Können wir jetzt wieder gehen?"  
"Nein, ich habe euch gesucht, weil ich mit Mel sprechen muss."  
"Mit mir?" fragte Melanie erstaunt. "Warum denn, Onkel Jareth?"  
"Deine Tante ist im Schloss und wartet auf dich..."  
"Oh, Tante Allegra besucht mich?" fragte sie erfreut.  
"Nein, Mel, ganz so ist es nicht. Sie ist hier um dich abzuholen", sagte Jareth so behutsam wie möglich.  
"Was?!" schrie Melanie entsetzt auf. "Ich soll weg von hier? Warum denn?! Ich will nicht weg! Ich stelle auch nie wieder etwas an. Bitte, Onkel Jareth, schick mich nicht weg!"  
Auch Colin sah bestürzt von einem zum anderen. "Dad, das kann nicht dein Ernst sein! Sie soll nicht weggehen."  
"Melanie, es liegt doch nicht an mir. Es ist nur so, dass dein Vater sich in Zukunft wieder um dich kümmern möchte", versuchte Jareth das aufgebrachte Mädchen zu beruhigen.  
"Ich habe keinen Vater!" rief Melanie wild und rannte davon, Colin rannte ihr sofort nach und Jareth blieb allein zurück.  
"Wilde Brut", murmelte er bei sich, während er ins Schloss zurück ging, doch es klang nicht so fröhlich wie sonst.  
  
  
Im Schloss besprachen derweil Sarah und Allegra die Auswirkungen für Melanie's Zukunft.  
"Es ist unglaublich, dass es ihrem Vater nach all den Jahren doch noch einfällt, sich um seine Tochter zu kümmern", bemerkte Sarah spitz.  
"Du brauchst nicht mich so anzugiften. Ich führe lediglich seine Anweisungen aus", gab Allegra gereizt zurück.  
"Oh, es tut mir leid", bereute Sarah ihren Ausbruch. "Es regt mich nur so auf. Melanie kommt mir mittlerweile vor wie mein eigenes Kind. Immerhin war sie fast zwei Jahre bei uns."  
"Dann kam sein Entschluss wahrscheinlich keinen Tag zu spät", sagte Allegra trocken. "Ich denke, dass du sonst in einem halben Jahr so weit gewesen wärst, ihn wegen Kindesentziehung zu verklagen, wenn er sie erst dann deinen Armen entrissen hätte."  
"Das ist gar nicht wahr", schmollte Sarah halbherzig. "Das hätte ich nie..." plötzlich musste sie unter dem skeptischen Blick ihrer Freundin kichern. "Doch, du hast recht. Genau das hätte ich getan." Sie seufzte. "Die Kleine wird mir fehlen. Ich hoffe nur, sie fühlt sich in diesem Internat wohl. Meinst du er wird sie die Ferien bei uns verbringen lassen?" fragte Sarah hoffnungsvoll.  
"Ich weiss es nicht", gab Allegra zu. "Es ist genau so gut möglich, dass er sie in den Ferien auf seine Expeditionen mitnimmt."  
"Ins Troll-Land?" rief Sarah entgeistert.  
"Was soll ich machen - er ist ihr Vater!" erwiderte Allegra aufgebracht. "Glaubst du mir gefällt das alles? Wie konnte meine Schwester nur diesen Schwachkopf heiraten!"  
"Oh, Jareth, da bist du ja endlich!" wandte sich Sarah an ihren Mann, der gerade den Raum betreten hatte. "Hast du die Kinder endlich gefunden?"  
"Ja, natürlich", entgegnete er gleichmütig.  
"Na und? Wo sind sie dann?" Sarah sah suchend an Jareth vorbei.  
"Sie sind davon gelaufen."  
"Davon gelaufen? Aber warum das denn?" mischte sich Allegra ein.  
"Warum wohl", entgegnete Jareth kurz angebunden. "Ich habe Melanie gesagt, dass du hier bist um sie abzuholen und da war sie auch schon fort. Ist einfach weggerannt. Und Colin immer hinter ihr her." Er liess sich in einen Sessel sinken.  
"Und du bist ihnen nicht nach?" fragte Sarah aufgebracht.  
"In meinem Alter? Du scherzt", erwiderte er mit einem leisen Lächeln. Sarah hatte bereits den Mund geöffnet, doch seine beschwichtigende Handbewegung brachte sie zum Schweigen und sie klappte den Mund wieder zu.  
"Ich habe schon nachgesehen, meine Damen. Sie sind beide in ihr Baumhaus geflüchtet. Und da Colin bei ihr ist, müssen wir uns auch keine übermässigen Sorgen machen. Ich würde sagen, wir lassen die beiden erst eine Weile in Ruhe und essen in der Zwischenzeit zu Abend. Danach werden sich die Wogen geglättet haben und ich hole die beiden Ausreisser wieder zurück."  
"Du hast es so eben selbst gehört, Allegra", wandte sich Sarah empört an ihre Freundin. "Die Kinder sind ausgerissen, draussen wird es dunkel und er denkt in dieser Situation nur ans Essen."  
"Nicht nur ans Essen, mein Liebling, aber da Allegra bei uns zu Gast ist, wäre alles andere höchst unschicklich." Jareth grinste.  
"Du bist unmöglich", sagte Sarah schwankend. "Und du hör' auf zu lachen", tadelte sie Allegra, die leise in sich hinein kicherte.  
"Tut mir leid", entschuldigte sich diese. "Aber ich denke, Jareth hat Recht. Vielleicht lassen sie sich etwas später viel leichter einfangen."  
"Also gut", Sarah stand auf. "Ich beuge mich der gefrässigen Mehrheit. Ich hole die restliche Brut aus ihrer Höhle. Jareth, wenn du schon einmal Allegra begleitest, dann können wir uns gleich wieder im Speisezimmer treffen."  
  
  
Nach dem Essen begab sich Jareth wie versprochen zu Colin's Baumhaus. Schon von weitem hörte er Melanie's gedämpfte Schluchzer. Vor dem Baum blieb er stehen und rief nach den beiden Ausreissern.  
"Melanie! Colin! Ich weiss, dass ihr da seid!"  
Augenblicklich streckte Colin seinen Kopf durch den Eingang des Baumhauses.  
"Gut, dass du da bist, Dad", sagte er erleichtert. "Ich wollte dich gerade holen."  
Im Baumhaus war das Schluchzen erst verstummt, doch dann war es wieder lauter geworden.  
"Mel benimmt sich wie ein Mädchen. Egal was ich auch zu ihr sage, sie weint", äusserte Colin empört und mit einem sehr sprechenden Gesichtsausdruck.  
Jareth kletterte mittlerweile gewandt an der Strickleiter zum Baumhaus empor.  
"Melanie ist ein Mädchen, mein Junge", belehrte er seinen Sohn, als er oben angekommen war. "Ich vergesse es sicher oft genug. Aber dir scheint es noch nie aufgefallen zu sein."  
Drinnen im Baumhaus kauerte Melanie wie ein Häufchen Elend. Als sie Jareth bemerkte hob sich ihm ein tränenverschmiertes Gesichtchen entgegen und kurz darauf hatte auch schon das zitternde Mädchen heftig weinend die Arme um Jareth geschlungen.  
"Onkel Jareth, ich will nicht weg. Ich will nicht, ich will nicht", schluchzte Melanie.  
"Ich will es auch nicht, Melanie. Aber das haben wir nicht zu entscheiden", versuchte Jareth sie zu beruhigen. "Das hat ganz allein dein Vater zu entscheiden."  
"Die ganze Zeit hat er sich nicht um mich gekümmert. Warum auf einmal jetzt?" schniefte Melanie schon nicht mehr so Herz zerreissend.  
"Ich würde sagen: besser spät als nie. Manchmal dauert es etwas länger bis sich jemand seiner Verantwortung voll bewusst wird. Aber jetzt will sich dein Vater seiner Verantwortung für dich stellen. Und da solltest du nicht rufen: ich will nicht, ich will nicht. Immerhin hat er dafür gesorgt, dass du von nun an in einer sehr schönen Schule erzogen werden sollst", erklärte Jareth ihr mit sanfter Stimme, während er sie kaum merklich in seinen Armen wiegte. Er schien damit Erfolg zu haben, denn Melanie wurde nur noch von vereinzelten Schluchzern geschüttelt.  
"Ich komme auf eine Schule? Auf ein Internat? Und was mache ich dann in den Ferien?" fragte sie skeptisch. "Kann ich euch dann besuchen kommen?" fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.  
"Auch das hat dein Vater zu entscheiden wenn es so weit ist. Aber du bist uns immer und jederzeit willkommen." Jareth reichte ihr sein Taschentuch und Melanie löste ihren Klammergriff um ihn um sich laut und vernehmlich die Nase zu putzen.  
"Na, geht es jetzt wieder?" fragte Jareth besorgt.   
Melanie nickte schwach.  
"Möchtest du jetzt mit kommen und deine Tante Allegra begrüssen?" Es war eigentlich keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung und Melanie nickte wieder. Ihr Blick richtete sich unsicher auf Colin, der schweigend in einer Ecke sass.  
"Kann Mel nicht noch eine Woche bleiben? Bis nach meinem Geburtstag?", wandte er sich bittend an seinen Vater.  
"Nein, Colin." Jareth schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. "Allegra soll Melanie heute bei uns abholen und nicht erst nächste Woche."  
"Schade", flüsterte Colin und sah Melanie traurig an.  
  
  
Noch am selben Abend hiess es für Melanie Abschied nehmen. Obwohl ihre Augen verdächtig feucht schimmerten weinte sie nicht mehr. Sie hatte sich hier so wohlgefühlt, sie würde alle ganz schrecklich vermissen.  
Lucille und Darlene hängten sich an Melanie und wollten sie durchaus nicht gehen lassen, bis ihre Mutter ein Machtwort sprach. Daniel schüttelte ihr nur die Hand und biss sich auf die Lippen, was ein seltenes Ereignis war, da er sonst nie um Worte verlegen war. Schliesslich musste sich Melanie nur noch von Colin verabschieden. Dieser Abschied war ihr der Schwerste von allen, war er doch ihr bevorzugter Freund und Spielkamerad gewesen. Auch für Colin war ihr Weggang sehr schmerzhaft, hatte er mit ihr doch viel lieber seine Zeit verbracht als mit seinen Geschwistern oder seinen anderen Kameraden.  
"Ich habe mein Geschenk für dich deiner Mum gegeben. Sie gibt es dir dann nächste Woche", sagte Melanie leise.  
"Mir wäre lieber..." , murmelte Colin, doch dann besann er sich. "Danke", sagte er stattdessen.  
"Ich werde dir schreiben, Colin. Schreibst du mir auch?" fragte sie zaghaft.  
Colin nickte. "Ich habe hier noch was für dich." Er kramte in seiner Hosentasche und streckte Melanie einen seltsam glänzenden, weissen Stein hin.  
"Ich habe ihn von Hoggle, er behauptet, es ist ein Elfenstein. Vielleicht ist es aber auch nur ein gewöhnlicher Kiesel. Aber ich möchte, dass er jetzt dir gehört."  
Trotz ihrer Sorgen lächelte Melanie Colin an und nahm den Stein an sich.  
"Danke." Ein Blick auf ihre Tante sagte ihr, dass es Zeit war endgültig Abschied zu nehmen.  
"Auf Wiedersehen!" sagte sie laut und machte dabei ein ziemlich unglückliches Gesicht. Dann hob ihre Tante den Zauberstab und schon waren beide verschwunden.  
Jareth trat zu seinem Sohn und legte ihm den Arm um die Schultern.  
"Nimm's nicht so schwer, mein Junge. Es ist ja kein Abschied für immer."  
"Nein, das nicht. Aber es wird nie wieder so sein, wie es einmal war", sagte Colin resigniert und verblüffte seinen Vater damit ungemein.  
Insgeheim beschloss Jareth, sich mehr um seinen ältesten Sohn zu kümmern, der oft so verschlossen und schweigsam war und das Leben offenbar nicht allzu leicht nahm, trotz dem vielen Blödsinn, den er sonst den lieben langen Tag trieb.  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Soviel zu Kapitel 5 - Melanie wird in einem der späteren Kapitel natürlich wieder auftauchen und auch Jasmina's Sorgen werden wir noch genauer unter die Lupe nehmen.  
  
Ein paar Reviews wären zu Abwechslung auch wieder ganz nett - ich könnte ein wenig Ansporn vertragen.  
Ja, ich weiss, das ist Erpressung *ganzliebguck*, aber dafür gehe ich dann auch wieder mit neuem Elan an die Sache ran!!!! Versprochen!! *ärmelaufkrempel* 


	6. eine schlaflose Nacht

Ich habe beschlossen, den Geburtstag noch ein bisschen aufzuschieben und erst ein Vater-Sohn-Gespräch einzubringen. Ausserdem sollte ich dem Publikum mal wieder geben, was es tatsächlich will: Sarah und Jareth im Überfluss (naja, zumindest 'ne kleine Sequenz...)  
  
Vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews - besonders an Meli!  
(Einen kleinen Ansporn braucht jeder mal)  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Labyrinth und die dazugehörenden Charaktere gehören nicht mir. Colin, Daniel, Lucille, Darlene und Jasmina und alle anderen, die ganz allein aus meiner Feder geflossen sind, gehören mir allerdings schon.  
Dieses Werk ist nicht profitorientiert und nur aus Spass an der Freude entstanden.  
  
  
  
+++~~~ Die zauberhaften Jahre ~~~+++  
  
  
Fanfiction by Lorelei Lee  
  
  
Kapitel 6  
  
  
Nach Melanie's Abschied schickten Sarah und Jareth ihre Kinder zu Bett. Ausnahmsweise fügten sich alle ohne Widerspruch. Ein wenig später, als sie sich selbst zurückzogen, warfen sie noch einen letzen Blick in die Kinderzimmer.   
Wie immer mussten sie Darlene verbieten, sich ein paar funkelnde Sterne an die Zimmerdecke zu zaubern, Lucille las in einem Geschichtsbuch und wollte es sich durchaus nicht wegnehmen lassen und Daniel hatte ein magisches Kartenspiel unter der Bettdecke versteckt. Nur Colin hatte schon das Licht gelöscht und wünschte seinen Eltern sehr beherrscht eine gute Nacht.  
  
Sarah und Jareth gingen daraufhin in ihr eigenes Zimmer, nicht ohne den grossen Riegel vorzuschieben, den Jareth tatsächlich noch vor ihrer Hochzeit hatte anbringen lassen.  
Während Jareth schon im Bett lag, bürstete Sarah noch ihre Haare aus, die sie wieder hatte wachsen lassen und die ihr mittlerweile wieder bis fast auf die Taille herabfielen. Normalerweise beobachtete Jareth seine Frau sehr gern bei dieser Tätigkeit, doch heute war er offensichtlich nicht bei der Sache, denn Sarah sah in ihrem Spiegel, dass er zum Fenster hinaussah.  
"Einen Penny für deine Gedanken", bot sie ihm lächelnd an. Legte die Bürste beiseite und stieg zu ihrem Mann ins Bett.  
Er küsste sie leicht auf die Stirn. Sie kuschelte sich enger an ihn und löschte mit einer Handbewegung die Kerzen.  
"An was denkst du?" formulierte sie ihre Frage um, während er den Arm um sie legte.  
"Glaubst du, dass wir gute Eltern sind?" fragte er nachdenklich.  
Sarah wünschte, sie könnte durch die Dunkelheit seinen Gesichtsausdruck erkennen, doch sie fühlte, dass er nicht wie üblich scherzte, sondern dass es ihm durchaus ernst war.  
"Ich weiss es nicht, Liebling", antwortete sie. "Aber ich denke, gemessen am Schwierigkeitsgrad unserer Kinder schneiden wir ganz gut ab."  
"Hast du eigentlich gehört, was Colin vorher zu mir gesagt hat?"  
"Ja", flüsterte Sarah leise. Es hatte sie auch in gewisser Weise betroffen gemacht.  
"Colin kommt jetzt in ein schwieriges Alter und dazu ist er uns beiden zu ähnlich. Gerade deshalb gefällt es mir nicht, dass er oft so verschlossen ist. Ich hatte heute das unangenehme Gefühl, dass ich meinen eigenen Sohn nicht kenne", erwiderte er betrübt. "Ich muss mich mehr um ihn kümmern", schloss er mit fester Stimme.  
Sarah strich ihm beruhigend über die Wange.  
"Ja, Liebling. Das solltest du auf jeden Fall tun. Ich mache mir aber eigentlich mehr Sorgen um Darlene."  
"Warum gerade Darlene?" fragte Jareth überrascht. "Mit ihr hatten wir doch noch den wenigsten Ärger. Manchmal bezweifle ich sogar, ob sie von uns ist", äusserte er nun wieder nicht ganz ernsthaft.  
"Gerade deshalb, Jareth", sagte Sarah mit Nachdruck. "Sie lebt doch in einer ganz anderen Welt. Sie zaubert sich aufs Geratewohl ein paar Sternchen, Blümchen und Seifenblasen und ist glücklich. Ihre Geschwister konnten das in dem Alter noch nicht. Die Magie fällt ihr einfach zu leicht, dabei hat sie noch gar nicht ihre vollen magischen Fähigkeiten von dir erhalten. Ich muss sagen, wenn sie in den nächsten Jahren nicht lernt etwas verantwortungsvoller mit ihren Fähigkeiten umzugehen, dann graust es mir regelrecht vor ihrem 15. Geburtstag."  
"Findest du nicht, dass du etwas übertreibst?"  
"Nein, das finde ich nicht", erwiderte Sarah bestimmt. "Und je eher sie Verantwortung lernt, desto besser."  
"Ich fürchte nur, auf uns wird sie nicht besonders gut hören", überlegte Jareth. "Hat sie in der Vergangenheit diesbezüglich auch nicht oft getan."  
"Das ist genau das Problem", bestätigte Sarah. "Sie verspricht einem, es nie wieder zu tun, oder zumindest vorher um Erlaubnis zu fragen und im nächsten Moment hat sie es auch schon wieder vergessen."  
"Vielleicht sollten wir Telramon mal wieder um einen Besuch bitten", schlug Jareth vor.  
"Telramon...", Sarah dachte nach. "Ja, ich denke das ist eine gute Idee."  
"Na, dann", seufzte Jareth erleichtert. "Gute Nacht, meine kleine Elfe." Er küsste sie sanft.  
"Gute Nacht, mein grosser König", erwiderte sie liebevoll.  
  
  
Doch Jareth sollte eine erholsame Nachtruhe nicht vergönnt sein. Kurz nach Mitternacht war er auch schon wieder wach und dachte erneut über seinen ältesten Sohn nach. Da an Weiterschlafen nicht zu denken war und er Sarah nicht wecken wollte, stand er kurzerhand auf, zog sich seinen Morgenmantel an und schlich leise zur Tür hinaus. Er wollte sich eine Weile in die Bibliothek setzen und vielleicht etwas lesen um sich abzulenken, da kam ihm auf dem Weg dorthin Colin entgegen.  
"Oh - hi, Dad", sagte er unsicher.  
Jareth musterte seinen Sohn kurz. Er trug einen Jogging-Anzug, den seine Schwester Jasmina ihm einmal geschenkt hatte und seine schwarzen Haare waren noch struppiger als sonst.  
"Ich nehme an, du kannst auch nicht schlafen", stellte Jareth fest.  
"Ja, das auch", gab Colin zu. "Aber ich habe auch Hunger."  
Jareth legte seinen Arm um Colin's Schultern.  
"Komm' mit in die Bibliothek. Ich werde dir eine Kleinigkeit zaubern um dich für dein entgangenes Abendessen zu entschädigen."  
  
In der Bibliothek zauberte er eine Platte mit belegten Broten und wunderte sich wie jedes Mal über den wölfischen Hunger eines Heranwachsenden.  
"Iss' den Teller nicht mit", mahnte er spöttisch und Colin grinste.  
Als das letzte Brot vertilgt war, griff Jareth das Gespräch wieder auf.  
"Möchtest du darüber reden?"  
Colin schüttelte langsam den Kopf. "Nein, ich glaube nicht." Er schlug die Augen nieder und fügte dann noch leise hinzu: "Später vielleicht."  
Jareth genügte das fürs Erste völlig. "In Ordnung. Du kannst jederzeit zu deiner Mutter oder zu mir kommen, wenn du über irgendwas sprechen möchtest. Egal, was es auch ist", versicherte er seinem Sohn.  
"Ja, Dad. Das weiss ich." Er hob den Blick wieder und sah seinem Vater direkt in die Augen. "Danke."  
Jareth war fast jedesmal, wenn er in diese Augen blickte, die seinen so glichen, ein wenig wehmütig zumute. Doch heute Nacht war es noch intensiver. Er hatte das dringende Bedürfnis, seinem Sohn allen Kummer zu ersparen und alles Leid von ihm fernzuhalten. Doch da er spürte, dass Colin von jeglicher weiteren Gefühlsbezeugung eher peinlich berührt wäre, begnügte er sich damit, sich zu räuspern.  
"Ob alle Väter diese Probleme hatte", dachte er bei sich und beschloss, das nächste Mal den Elfenkönig Galahan danach zu befragen der selbst Vater von zwei hoffnungsvollen Söhnen und einer Tochter war.  
Eine Weile sassen Vater und Sohn schweigend da, jeder in seine eigenen Gedanken versunken, bis Jareth das Schweigen mit einer für Colin verblüffenden Frage brach.  
"Weißt du eigentlich, wie sich deine Mutter und ich kennen gelernt haben?"  
Neugierig sah Colin auf.  
"Nein, das heisst - nicht so richtig. Ihr habt ja nie viel darüber erzählt."  
"Es ist keine besonders rühmliche Geschichte, deshalb wissen es auch nicht allzu viele", gab Jareth zu. "Aber ich denke, du bist alt genug und solltest es wissen."  
Als er sah, dass Colin gespannt die Ohren spitzte, erzählte er ihm tatsächlich alles - oder zumindest das Meiste.  
"Als deine Mutter so alt war wie du, hat sie deinen Onkel Tobias fortgewünscht - so haben wir uns das erste Mal gesehen."  
Colin kam in der nächsten Stunde aus dem Staunen nicht heraus. Jareth erzählte, wie Sarah ihn besiegte, wie er sie nicht vergessen konnte und wie schliesslich ihre Liebesgeschichte ihren Lauf durch einige Höhen und Tiefen nahm. Wie Jasmina geboren wurde und Jareth nichts davon wusste und wie Sarah zu guter Letzt ihren Dickkopf überwand und endlich doch ins Königreich der Kobolde übersiedelte und damit den Fluch über das Reich gebrochen hatte.  
Als sein Vater geendet hatte sah er seinen Sohn fragend an. "Und? Was meinst du dazu?"  
Colin konnte seine Verblüffung kaum in Worte fassen, so entschlüpfte ihm nur ein bewunderndes: "Cool!"  
Jareth musste darüber leider lachen und auch sein Sohn grinste.  
"Ich habe dir das nicht erzählt, damit du deine Eltern cool findest", mahnte er gutgelaunt. "Sondern, um einer etwaigen Legendenbildung vorzubeugen. Zuviel ist in der Vergangenheit in Vergessenheit geraten."  
Colin nickte beeindruckt.  
Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte Jareth, dass es höchste Zeit für Colin war noch etwas zu schlafen.  
"Ich denke, du solltest jetzt wieder zu Bett gehen", forderte er seinen Sohn auf. "Sonst bist du morgen für deinen ersten Unterricht in Verwandlung zu müde."  
Freudig überrascht riss Colin die Augen auf.  
"Wir fangen morgen schon damit an? Noch vor meinem Geburtstag?"  
"Warum nicht?" entgegnete Jareth gelassen.  
"Oh, toll! Das ist ja so cool! Danke, Dad. Ich gehe auch gleich schlafen." Mit diesen Worten war er fast schon aus der Tür.  
Jareth löschte noch die Kerzen und schlich sich ebenfalls wieder zurück in sein Bett, wo er endlich wieder Schlaf fand.  
  
  
****************  
Soviel zu Kapitel 6 - Im nächsten Kapitel findet wohl endlich Colin's Geburtstagsfest statt und Jasmina und Robin werden auch zu Besuch kommen. Man darf gespannt sein. 


	7. Sterne an der Zimmerdecke

Auch Pussycat gebührt mein Dank für die lieben Reviews - ich habe mich wirklich sehr gefreut!!!!  
  
Diesmal hat's ein bisschen gedauert, aber erst fiel mir nichts ein und dann hat mein PC gestreikt. Wie sagt man so schön:  
Künstlerpech!  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Labyrinth und die dazugehörenden Charaktere gehören nicht mir. Colin, Daniel, Lucille, Darlene und Jasmina und alle anderen, die ganz allein aus meiner Feder geflossen sind, gehören mir allerdings schon.  
Dieses Werk ist nicht profitorientiert und nur aus Spass an der Freude entstanden.  
  
  
  
+++~~~ Die zauberhaften Jahre ~~~+++  
  
  
Fanfiction by Lorelei Lee  
  
  
Kapitel 7  
  
  
"Halt! Wo willst du hin? Ich brauche dich noch", rief Sarah ihrem Ehemann zu, der gerade im Begriff war ihr Schlafzimmer zu verlassen.  
  
Nach Colin's Geburtstagsfrühstück hatte sich die Familie für einige Zeit zurückgezogen um sich um zu ziehen und sich noch etwas aus zu ruhen, bevor die ersten Gäste kamen.  
  
Ungeduldig drehte Jareth sich um, die Türklinke schon in der Hand.  
"Was gibt es denn, ich habe es eilig. Telramon kommt gleich und wir wollten noch mit Darlene sprechen, bevor die anderen Gäste kommen. Und irgend jemand muss auch noch Jasmina und Robin abholen..."  
"Du musst mir noch bei der Sitzordnung helfen", bestimmte Sarah.  
"Bei der Sitzordnung? Colin's Geburtstagsfest fängt gleich an und du hast die Sitzordnung noch nicht fertig?" fragte Jareth ungläubig.  
"Ich hatte sie schon fünfmal fertig", entgegnete Sarah unwirsch. "Aber dann hat uns Melanie verlassen und Allegra hat mir gestern gesagt, dass Leander nun doch nicht mit kommt - wahrscheinlich hat sie mal wieder mit ihm Schluss gemacht - dafür bringt Persena noch ihren ältesten Sohn mit, der seine Bildungsreise abgebrochen hat und jetzt wieder zu Hause herumlungert und sich langweilt. Verstehst du jetzt, dass ich dich brauche?!"  
"Ich habe aber keine Zeit! Wofür brauchen wir überhaupt eine Sitzordnung?" fragte Jareth gereizt zurück.  
Sarah blieb der Mund offen stehen. "Keine Sitzordnung?" erwiderte sie entgeistert. "Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Damit Persena wieder die Nase über uns rümpft?"  
"Tut sie das denn?" Jareth wirkte plötzlich sehr interessiert.  
"Du nimmst mich nicht ernst!" behauptete Sarah erbost.  
"Genau. Und deshalb wäre ich dir auch keine grosse Hilfe."  
Bevor Sarah noch etwas erwidern konnte hatte er die Tür geöffnet und war blitzartig verschwunden. Wütend stampfte Sarah höchst unköniglich mit dem Fuss auf. Dann machte sie sich auf die Suche nach Lucille, die mit ihren 12 Jahren bereits sehr viel Verständnis für Fragen der Etikette aufbrachte um sich mit ihr über die Tischordnung zu beraten.  
  
Auf dem Weg zum Thronsaal lief Jareth sein Sohn Daniel über den Weg.  
"Daniel, du wirst doch hoffentlich diese Jeans nicht anbehalten wollen?" fragte er stirnrunzelnd.  
"Doch, das hatte ich eigentlich vor", entgegnete Daniel arglos.  
"Solange wir unter uns sind, kannst du von mir aus anziehen was du willst, aber wenn wir Gäste haben wirst du dich gefälligst angemessen kleiden", bestimmte Jareth streng.  
"Oh, Mann", maulte Daniel leise.  
"Das will ich überhört haben", schalt Jareth. "Aber bevor du dich umziehst, holst du bitte noch kurz Jasmina und Robin ab."  
"Warum müssen die immer abgeholt werden?" beschwerte sich Daniel bei seinem Vater.  
"Du weißt genau, dass Jasmina keine magischen Fähigkeiten hat und Robin's Magie reicht trotz seinem Medaillon nicht für zwei Personen aus."  
"Immer ich", maulte Daniel weiter.  
"Es hätte auch jeden anderen treffen können", tröstete sein Vater. "Hier hast du einen Kristall und trödle nicht herum. Wenn ich sage, du sollst sie jetzt abholen, dann meine ich auch jetzt und nicht erst in zwei Stunden, ist das klar?"  
"Ja, ja", bestätigte sein Sohn unwillig, nahm den Kristall in Empfang und trollte sich davon.  
  
Im Thronsaal angekommen, stellte Jareth fest, dass Telramon mittlerweile schon eingetroffen war.  
Er ging mit ausgestreckter Hand auf den Elf zu.  
"Telramon, Guten Tag. Es tut mir leid, dass Sie warten mussten."  
"Guten Tag, Jareth. Ich bin gerade erst angekommen, es besteht also kein Grund zur Besorgnis. Es tut mir vielmehr leid, dass ich Sie bis heute mit meinem Besuch vertrösten musste, aber ich bin gerade dabei, eine neue Schule zu planen und da bleibt mir nicht mehr so viel Freizeit, wie ich gerne möchte."  
"Am besten, wir gehen gleich zu Darlene, damit Sie sich noch eine Weile ungestört mit ihr unterhalten können. Sie wird wohl noch auf ihrem Zimmer sein."  
Er führte den Elf in einen der Türme bis vor eine Tür, die mit märchenhaften Schnitzereien verziert war. Dort klopfte Jareth kurz an die Tür, bevor er eintrat. Telramon folgte ihm neugierig. Eigentlich glaubte er trotz Jareth's eindringlicher Schilderung nicht, dass dieser Fall so dringend wäre, doch was er beim Betreten des Raumes sah, überraschte ihn dann doch.  
  
An der Decke glitzerten blinkende Sterne in allen Regenbogenfarben und darunter sass die kleine Darlene auf ihrem Bett und spielte gedankenverloren mit zwei Kristallen.  
Jareth war mit wenigen Schritten bei ihr und setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett.  
"Hallo, Daddy!" strahlte sie ihn an.  
"Liebes, wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, du sollst in geschlossenen Räumen keine Himmelskörper an die Decke zaubern?" fragte Jareth geduldig.  
"Schon oft, Daddy", antwortete Darlene fröhlich. "Aber ich vergesse es immer wieder. Tut mir leid." Mit einer kleinen Handbewegung von ihr lösten sich die Sterne in Nichts auf.  
Jareth seufzte und sah nach Telramon. "Sehen Sie nun, wie es mit ihr ist? Sie ist zum Anbeissen süss aber viel zu sorglos mit ihrer Magie."  
Telramon nickte stumm. "Ich glaube, es wäre besser, wenn ich mich mit ihr allein unterhalte", sagte er dann langsam.  
"Gern." Jareth erhob sich. "Ich müsste nämlich schon lange oben im Turmzimmer sein. Colin wartet dort bestimmt schon auf mich." Er küsste Darlene zärtlich auf die Stirn. "Sei brav, mein Kleines, ja?"  
Darlene nickte. "Auf Wiedersehen, Daddy." Dann richtete sie ihre strahlenden grauen Augen auf Telramon. "Guten Tag, Telramon. Spielst du mit mir?"  
Jareth seufzte wieder, winkte dann noch ein Mal kurz zum Abschied und verliess das kleine Reich seiner Tochter um seinen ältesten Sohn aufzusuchen, der heute an seinem 15. Geburtstag seine vollen magischen Kräfte bekommen sollte.  
  
Jareth stieg die Stufen zum Turmzimmer empor und musste unwillkürlich daran denken, wie er das letzte Mal hinauf gestiegen war. Sarah war bei ihm gewesen und hatte von ihm ihre magischen Kräfte erhalten. Mit einem seltsamen Gefühl des Stolzes öffnete Jareth die Tür und trat ein. Heute stand sein Sohn in diesem Raum.  
Colin stand in aufrechter Haltung am Fenster und sah hinaus. Als er sich umdrehte zeichnete sich noch für einen Augenblick tiefe Nachdenklichkeit in seinen Zügen ab, die jedoch verschwanden, als er seinen Vater sah.  
"Entschuldige, Colin. Wartest du schon lange?"  
Colin grinste schief. "Nicht wirklich. Hat Mum dich mit ihrer Sitzordnung aufgehalten?"  
Nun grinste auch Jareth. "Nein, ich bin ihr rechtzeitig entwischt. Aber ich war noch mit Telramon bei Darlene."  
"Ja, Darlene... die steckt uns mit ihren Fähigkeiten noch alle in die Tasche", erwiderte Colin etwas respektlos. "Manchmal frage ich mich..."  
Jareth beobachtete wie sich wieder der Schatten der Nachdenklichkeit über Colin's Züge legte. Er ging zu ihm und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.  
"Was fragst du dich, mein Junge?"  
"Ich denke manchmal darüber nach, dass das alles eigentlich nicht mir, sondern Jasmina zusteht."  
"Du weißt doch, wie es mit Jasmina ist", erklärte Jareth. "Sie kann hier auf Dauer nicht leben."  
"Aber dann wären ihre Kinder eigentlich die rechtmässigen Thronfolger", beharrte Colin.  
"Vorläufig hat sie ja noch keine Kinder - und du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass wenn sie welche hätte sie einfach hierher schicken würde, damit sie hier erzogen würden. Denn das wäre zweifellos notwendig."  
"Ich weiss nicht." Colin wiegte bedächtig den Kopf. "Ich habe eben manchmal ein schlechtes Gefühl bei der Sache."  
"Wenn das so ist", antwortete Jareth halb im Scherz, "dann solltest du vielleicht auf den Thron verzichten und Daniel die Krone überlassen."  
Colin schüttelte sich in gespieltem Abscheu und lachte zu seinem Vater hinauf. "Dann mache ich es doch lieber selbst!"  
"Gut. Bist du jetzt bereit um deine endgültigen Kräfte von mir zu erhalten?"  
"Ja, Dad. Alles klar."  
  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit traf Daniel mit seiner Schwester und seinem Schwager im Schloss ein.  
"Muss ich euch noch den Weg zu eurem Zimmer zeigen, oder findet ihr es auch alleine?" fragte er mürrisch.  
"Sei nicht so ungefällig", lachte Robin und knuffte ihn in die Schulter.  
"Ist es das gleiche Zimmer wie sonst?" fragte Jasmina.  
"Ja, was denn sonst?" antwortete Daniel, während er sich theatralisch die Schulter rieb.  
"Oh, wie dumm", sagte Jasmina zögernd. "Wir wollten doch dieses Mal zwei Zimmer haben. Ich muss das glattweg vergessen haben."  
Robin war bei diesen Worten merkwürdig still geworden.  
"Ist das angrenzende Zimmer denn noch frei? Robin schnarcht in letzter Zeit ganz furchtbar. Dabei bräuchte ich dringend ein paar Nächte ungestörten Schlaf." Sie lachte, aber sogar Daniel fiel auf, dass es zu schrill klang.  
"Ich nehme schon an, dass das andere Zimmer noch frei ist. Ausser euch übernachtet ja niemand hier. Aber ich gehe kurz zu Mum und frage sie."  
"Ja, mach das", stimmte Jasmina zu. "Wir gehen schon mal auf unser Zimmer."  
Daniel machte, dass er weg kam. Das roch zu sehr nach Schwierigkeiten und davon hatte sowieso schon genug. Auch ohne seine älteste Schwester. Sollte sich doch Mum darum kümmern.  
Daniel ging zu dem Zimmer seiner Eltern, öffnete die Tür, steckte aber nur kurz den Kopf in den Raum dahinter.  
"Mum?"  
Seine Mutter hob den Kopf und faltete ein Blatt Papier zusammen, das sie Lucille gab.  
"Ja, was gibt es denn?"  
"Jasmina und Robin sind jetzt da. Aber Jassie will zwei Zimmer haben, weil Robin schnarcht." Kaum hatte er seine Botschaft überbracht, war er auch schon verschwunden.  
"Daniel, warte!" rief ihm seine Mutter noch nach, doch es war zwecklos.  
"Hast du das verstanden?" fragte sie Lucille, doch diese machte ein ebenso ratloses Gesicht. "Keine Ahnung, was den wieder gebissen hat", antwortete sie deshalb.  
"Was auch immer es war, ich werde mich wohl selbst darum kümmern müssen." Sie erhob sich von ihrem Sessel. "Gib die Sitzordnung bitte in der Küche ab, mein Schatz. Ich komme dann gleich nach."  
Lucille nickte und flitzte hinaus, während Sarah nachdenklich ihre Tochter und ihren Schwiegersohn aufsuchte.  
  
Doch Sarah musste sich nach einem kurzen Gespräch mit ihrer Tochter geschlagen geben. Jasmina blieb dabei, dass Robin schnarchen würde und sie deshalb zwei Zimmer brauchen würden. Obwohl Sarah Robin geraume Zeit über scharf fixierte sagte er weder Ja noch Nein dazu und erwiderte ihren Blick mit einem ausdruckslosen Gesicht. Schliesslich gab Sarah auf und richtete kurzerhand das zweite Zimmer her. Doch als sie kurz darauf ihren Mann traf, der mit Colin vom Turmzimmer herunter kam, war sie weit davon entfernt, etwas anderes als Unruhe zu empfinden.  
Nachdem sie ihren Sohn gebührend beglückwünscht hatte, zog sie Jareth bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit mit sich in ihr Schlafzimmer.  
  
Nachdem sie die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, sah Jareth sie fragend an.  
"Was hast du vor?" Sein Blick streifte kurz das Bett und glitt dann über seine Frau. "Am hellichten Tag? Noch dazu, wo jeden Augenblick die ersten Gäste eintreffen können? Pfui, Mrs. King", spöttelte er und zog sie unmissverständlich an sich.  
Doch Sarah sträubte sich in seinen Armen.  
"Dafür haben wir jetzt keine Zeit! Wir haben ein Problem."  
Enttäuscht liess Jareth sie los.  
"Was ist es diesmal? Bringt Allegra ihren ewigen Verehrer doch noch mit und bringt damit deine kostbare Sitzordnung durcheinander?"  
"Nein." Sarah blitzte ihn verärgert an. "Ich befürchte, dass es in der Ehe unserer Tochter kriselt."  
"Zwischen Jasmina und Robin? Wie kommst du denn darauf?"  
"Sie wollten zwei getrennte Zimmer! Das heisst Jasmina wollte sie", ergänzte Sarah nachdenklich. "Robin hat keinen Pieps dazu gesagt. Angeblich schnarcht er."  
"Ich ahne, dass das noch nicht alles war", sagte Jareth misstrauisch.  
"Du musst mit Robin sprechen!" stellte Sarah fest.  
"Ich? Wieso ausgerechnet ich?"  
"Weil du ein Mann bist", behauptete Sarah ungerührt. "Mit mir wird er wohl kaum darüber reden."  
"Über sein Schnarchen?" fragte Jareth provokant.  
"Über seine Eheprobleme!" stellte Sarah richtig und sah ihn mit ihrem Warum-sind-Männer-nur-so-begriffsstutzig-Blick an.  
"Kannst du die beiden nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Ich finde, sie sind alt genug um ihre Probleme allein zu lösen. Warum musst du dich immer in alles einmischen?" wehrte sich Jareth.  
"Weil es unsere Tochter ist", antwortete Sarah ruhig.  
"Oh, na gut", gab Jareth auf. "Ich rede mit Robin. Du lässt mir ja sonst doch keine Ruhe."  
"Ganz genau."  
Er umarmte sie erneut und dieses Mal liess sie es sich gefallen.  
"Macht es dir eigentlich Spass mich nach deiner Pfeife tanzen zu lassen?" neckte er leise und küsste sie auf die Nasenspitze.  
"Ja, jeden Tag mehr", erwiderte sie schelmisch.  
  
  
  
****************  
Soviel zu Kapitel 7 - Ich bin zwar nicht mit allem fertiggeworden, aber ich wollte euch nicht zu lange auf die Fortsetzung warten lassen. Im nächsten Kapitel geht das Fest natürlich weiter und einige Enthüllungen stehen auch an... 


	8. Eheprobleme

Hallo Pussycat, Hallo Meli! Es ist einfach schön so treue Leserinnen und gleichzeitig so fleissige Reviewerinnen (schönes Wort, gell?) zu haben. *ganzliebdrückundknuddel*  
  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Labyrinth und die dazugehörenden Charaktere gehören nicht mir. Colin, Daniel, Lucille, Darlene und Jasmina und alle anderen, die ganz allein aus meiner Feder geflossen sind, gehören mir allerdings schon.  
Dieses Werk ist nicht profitorientiert und nur aus Spass an der Freude entstanden.  
  
  
  
+++~~~ Die zauberhaften Jahre ~~~+++  
  
  
Fanfiction by Lorelei Lee  
  
  
Kapitel 8  
  
  
Jareth verliess das Schlafzimmer und begab sich weisungsgemäss auf die Suche nach Robin. Diese ganze Aktion war ihm höchst zuwider und so ging er vorerst in den Garten um die ganze Sache noch etwas zu verzögern. Doch ausgerechnet hier traf er auf Robin. Jareth zog kurz ein saures Gesicht - irgendjemand schien es da oben tatsächlich auf ihn abgesehen zu haben - und entschloss sich dann die ganze Angelegenheit so schnell und elegant wie möglich hinter sich zu bringen.  
  
Robin sass mit dem Rücken zu Jareth vornüber gebeugt auf einer niedrigen Bank bei einem kleinen Springbrunnen. Doch als Jareth sich leise räusperte um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, drehte er sich sofort um und die Wiedersehensfreude erhellte für einen kurzen Moment sein Gesicht.  
Er trug die Haare nicht mehr halblang wie zu seiner Schul- und Studentenzeit, doch in seinem Nacken kräuselten sie sich immer noch sehr unjuristisch. Er war immer schon schlank gewesen, doch auf Jareth wirkte er heute fast schon abgezehrt und er fragte sich für einen Augenblick, ob Sarah's Besorgnis wirklich so unbegründet war, wie er zuerst gedacht hatte. Am allermeisten überraschte Jareth jedoch, dass sein Schwiegersohn eine brennende Zigarette zwischen den Fingern hielt.  
"Du rauchst?" fragte er deshalb abrupt.  
"Ja, seit drei Monaten. Aber eigentlich schmeckt es mir nicht", antwortete Robin trocken und schnippte die Zigarette in den Springbrunnen.  
"Warum tust du es dann?" fragte Jareth während er sich neben ihn setzte.  
Robin zuckte statt einer Antwort mit den Schultern und sah seinen Schwiegervater und gesenkten Wimpern flüchtig an.  
"Wer hat dich geschickt? Jasmina oder Sarah?" fragte er uninteressiert.  
"Sarah", antwortete Jareth knapp. "Du kennst sie. Ich war dagegen, dass wir uns bei euch einmischen, aber sie hätte mir sonst keine Ruhe gelassen. Deshalb machen wir folgendes: du hast zwei Möglichkeiten - du kannst mir bestätigen, dass du schnarchst und ich werde Sarah dann auch nichts anderes erzählen und die Sache ist damit erledigt. Oder du erzählst mir was los ist, aber ich werde mir vorbehalten, was ich davon an meine liebe Frau weitersagen werde", schlug Jareth vor.  
"Das ist fair", stellte Robin mit einer Grimasse fest. "Das Grundproblem ist, dass ich vor einiger Zeit festgestellt habe, dass ich mit einer Verrückten verheiratet bin." Gelassen steckte er sich eine neue Zigarette an.  
Jareth grinste schief. "Das wusstest du aber schon vor deinem Heiratsantrag, oder?"  
"Ja - nein. Ich wusste schon, dass sie eine wilde Hummel ist, das wäre auch gar nicht so schlimm. Aber mittlerweile habe ich wirklich den Eindruck, sie ist verrückt." Er strich sich nervös durch die Haare. "Weißt du eigentlich, was das für ein Leben ist? Ständig hat sie Stimmungsschwankungen. Du wirst jetzt vielleicht sagen, bei Frauen wäre das normal. Ja, aber ihre Stimmung schwankt zwischen hysterisch und nervös. Es passt ihr nicht, wenn sie keine Proben hat - dann jammert sie, dass sie womöglich zu alt wird. Sie ist nervös, wenn sie Proben hat - denn das ist ja alles so schrecklich anstrengend. Es passt ihr nicht, wenn sie in einem Vorort Premiere hat, es regt sie aber auch auf, wenn sie am Broadway Premiere hat. Ich habe die ganzen Jahre über alles mit gemacht, ich bin sogar damals mit ihr nach New York gegangen. Aber jetzt geht es einfach nicht mehr. Ich kann mit Jasmina einfach nicht mehr zusammenleben!" Er trat die Zigarette auf dem Boden aus und senkte den Kopf. "Deshalb bin ich vor drei Monaten ausgezogen."  
Jareth war auf eine derartige Krise in keinster Weise vorbereitet gewesen.  
"Du bist was?" fragte er erschüttert. "Wo wohnst du denn jetzt?"  
"Ich habe mir ein Klappbett in mein Büro stellen lassen", sagte Robin resigniert. "Einen Waschraum mit Dusche haben wir da ja auch. Es ist gar nicht mal so schlecht." Er holte eine weitere Zigarette aus der Schachtel, zündete sie jedoch nicht an, sondern spielte nur damit herum. "Ich wollte eigentlich heute nicht mit kommen, doch sie hat so gebettelt, dass ich schon glaubte, wir könnten hier vielleicht alles wieder auf die richtige Schiene bringen, doch kaum waren wir hier, hat sie schon wieder auf getrennten Zimmern bestanden. Und ich Idiot hatte geglaubt..." Er lächelte grimmig.  
Jareth schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf. Er begriff das einfach nicht. Wie konnte seine Tochter - die zugegeben, früher sehr wild gewesen war - ihrem Mann solchen Kummer bereiten. Was war in dieser Ehe nur falsch gelaufen? Es musste doch einen Grund für dieses irrationale Verhalten geben. Er wusste, dass er Sarah alles über diese Gespräch berichten würde. Das waren keine Kleinigkeiten mehr, wie falsch ausgequetschte Zahnpastatuben oder herumliegende Unterwäsche. Eine Einmischung würde sich wohl nicht vermeiden lassen, wenn man Licht ins Dunkel bringen wollte.  
"Warum ist Jasmina so? Ihr Verhalten muss doch einen Grund haben?" fragte Jareth mit sorgenvoll gefurchter Stirn.  
"Keine Ahnung. Ich weiss es nicht. Es hat vor ungefähr einem Jahr angefangen. Vielleicht liegt es auch daran, dass ich gerne Kinder hätte und sie nicht."  
"Sie will keine Kinder?"  
"Naja, so direkt hat sie es nicht gesagt, aber jedes Mal, wenn ich wieder davon anfange, wechselt sie entweder das Thema oder es passt gerade nicht in ihren Terminplaner", erwiderte Robin bitter.  
"Kannst du dir vorstellen, dass sie seit einem halben Jahr alle möglichen Ausreden hat um nicht mit mir schlafen zu müssen?! Ist dir klar, was es bedeutet, wenn man seit sechs Monaten keinen Sex mehr hat?"  
"So genau wollte ich es eigentlich nicht wissen", murmelte Jareth halblaut.  
"Und in den Monaten davor war es auch nicht der Rede wert", bemerkte Robin nachdenklich. "Vielleicht wäre es wirklich gut, wenn ihr mal selbst mit eurer Tochter sprecht. Ich weiss nicht mehr, was ich tun soll." Er sah Jareth verzweifelt an.  
"Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann", versprach Jareth ernst und Robin nickte langsam.  
  
  
Nach und nach waren die ersten Gäste eingetroffen und Jareth fand vorerst keine Gelegenheit mehr, seiner Frau von dem Gespräch mit Robin zu berichten. Allegra hatte ihren Dauer-Verehrer Leander doch noch mitgebracht, ohne vorher Bescheid zu sagen und Jareth konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, als er bemerkte, dass Sarah bei der Begrüssung leise mit den Zähnen knirschte.  
Doch abgesehen davon, war das Fest ein voller Erfolg. Sarah und Jareth hatten gemeinsam mit Colin ungefähr 50 Gäste eingeladen und alle - auch das Geburtstagskind amüsierten sich prächtig. Nachdem Colin alle Kerzen auf seiner gigantischen Geburtstagstorte ausgeblasen hatte, verstreuten sich die Gäste etwas in den kleinen Salons um noch etwas zu plaudern, bevor es Zeit für das Abendessen und den anschliessenden Ball war. Sarah beobachtete mit Genugtuung, dass sich ihre Kinder mit den anderen königlichen Sprösslingen aus dem Staub machten und gesellte sich zu Allegra und Persena.  
Jareth hatte diese Atempause eigentlich dazu nutzen wollen, um seine Frau von den neuesten Problemen zu berichten, doch er war von Telramon aufgehalten worden.  
"Jareth? Könnte ich kurz mit Ihnen sprechen?" fragte der ältere Elf.  
"Ja, natürlich", entgegnete Jareth höflich, während er innerlich fluchte und erst beruhigt war, als er gesehen hatte, wie Sarah sich zu ihren beiden Freundinnen gesetzt hatte. Von dort würde sie so schnell nicht wieder verschwinden. Er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Telramon zu.  
"Was gibt es?"  
"Ich habe mich ausführlich mit Prinzessin Darlene unterhalten und ich neige zu der Ansicht, dass sie tatsächlich eine aussergewöhnliche Begabung aufweist."  
"Genau, wie wir uns dachten", entgegnete Jareth relativ gelassen. "Was können wir tun?"  
"Ich muss leider sagen, dass Sie als Eltern nicht allzu viel tun können. Aber ich habe noch eine andere Vermutung. Doch um diese zu überprüfen, müsste ich einige Zeit - vielleicht eine Woche - hier bleiben."  
"Natürlich, Telramon. Fühlen Sie sich ganz wie zu Hause", lud Jareth den Elf ein. "Ich werde gleich mit Sarah sprechen, damit ein Raum für Sie bereit gestellt wird."  
"Vielen Dank." Der Elf verneigte sich leicht.  
Jareth fiel auf, dass Telramon merkwürdig unruhig und angespannt wirkte.  
"Aber... welche Vermutung habt ihr?" fragte er deshalb.  
"Nun - ich glaube Anlass zu der Vermutung zu haben, dass Prinzessin Darlene hellsichtig ist."  
Jareth glaubte, nicht richtig gehört zu haben.  
"Hellsichtig? Du liebe Zeit! Damit hätte ich allerdings nicht gerechnet", stellte er überrascht fest.  
"Ja, es ist hier in den magischen Reichen auch bei weitem nicht so verbreitet, wie man annehmen sollte", erläuterte Telramon. "Aber wenn sich bei Prinzessin Darlene tatsächlich eine solche Begabung erweist wäre sie genau das richtige für die geplante Schule."  
Etwas wie Traurigkeit griff an Jareth's Herz. Er sollte seine kleinste Tochter fortgeben? Unwillig schüttelte er diesen Gedanken ab. Vielleicht musste es ja nie dazu kommen.  
"Gut, Telramon. Wir werden in den nächsten Tagen in Ruhe darüber sprechen, aber jetzt muss ich kurz mit Sarah sprechen. Wir sehen uns später noch", verabschiedete er sich rasch und gesellte sich zu dem Frauengrüppchen, das gerade in helles Lachen ausbrach, als er neben seiner Frau auftauchte.  
"Nun, was gibt's da zu Lachen?" scherzte er mit den Königinnen.  
"Frauensachen", kicherte Allegra.  
"Nur Frauensachen", ergänzte Sarah grinsend.  
"Ich muss kurz mit dir sprechen", wandte er sich an Sarah. "Ihr entschuldigt uns kurz."  
Sarah erhob sich und liess sich von ihrem Mann auf einen der Balkone führen.  
  
"Ich nehme an, du hast mit Robin gesprochen", sagte Sarah erwartungsvoll, als sie alleine waren.  
"Ja, das habe ich allerdings. Und ich muss dir leider Recht geben. Die beiden haben Probleme. So wie ich es verstanden habe, haben sie sich vor einigen Monaten getrennt und waren bislang nur zu feige um es uns zu gestehen", äusserte Jareth besorgt.  
Sarah schlug die Hände vor den Mund.  
"Oh, mein Gott. Aber warum denn nur? Warum haben sie denn nie etwas gesagt? Warum haben wir nie etwas gemerkt?"  
"Da fragst du den Falschen! Ich habe nicht die leiseste Ahnung." Jareth trommelte mit den Fingern auf die Balkonbrüstung. "Ich weiss noch nicht ein Mal was wir jetzt tun sollen. So wie Robin es geschildert hat, hatte ich den Eindruck, dass er sie noch liebt, aber dass sie ihm das Leben zu Hölle gemacht hat. Deshalb ist er dann auch ausgezogen. Es wäre vielleicht gut, wenn du mit unserer Tochter sprechen würdest." Er sah Sarah hoffnungsvoll an.  
"Ja, das muss ich wohl", beschloss Sarah uns straffte die Schultern. "Aber erst morgen."  
Jareth nickte. "Ach, da wäre noch etwas."  
"Ja?"  
"Telramon wird eine Weile hier bleiben. Kannst du einen Raum für ihn vorbereiten? Er möchte sich noch etwas ausführlicher mit unserer Jüngsten beschäftigen."  
Sarah atmete tief durch.  
"Haben wir dann alle Probleme abgearbeitet, oder steht sonst noch etwas an?" fragte sie etwas verzagt.  
"Nun ja, etwas gibt es da schon noch..." Jareth schloss seine Frau zärtlich in seine Arme und gab ihr einen langen, gefühlvollen Kuss.  
  
  
****************  
Soviel zu Kapitel 8 - Dieses Geburtstagsfest hat mich doch länger aufgehalten, als gedacht!  
Im nächsten Kapitel wird sich Sarah etwas genauer mit ihrer ältesten Tochter befassen, Colin erhält einen Brief von Melanie und auch zu Darlene werde ich ein paar Zeilen schreiben. 


	9. Nymphen und andere Schwierigkeiten

So, ich hoffe, ich bekomme endlich mal wieder ein etwas spannenderes Kapitel hin - aber was soll man machen, wenn die Jungs so depri-mässig drauf sind??? ;-)  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Labyrinth und die dazugehörenden Charaktere gehören nicht mir. Colin, Daniel, Lucille, Darlene und Jasmina und alle anderen, die ganz allein aus meiner Feder geflossen sind, gehören mir allerdings schon.  
Dieses Werk ist nicht profitorientiert und nur aus Spass an der Freude entstanden.  
  
  
  
+++~~~ Die zauberhaften Jahre ~~~+++  
  
  
Fanfiction by Lorelei Lee  
  
  
Kapitel 9  
  
Sarah hätte den Abend und den anschliessenden Ball noch mehr genossen, wenn ihr nicht aufgefallen wäre, dass Persena einige missbilligende Blicke auf Tobias abgefeuert hätte. Dadurch hatte sie sich bemüssigt gefühlt, einige Worte mit der Elfenkönigin zu wechseln, was ihr zu einem beträchtlichen Teil ihre gute Laune verdarb.  
Sobald es irgend ging, stellte sie ihren Bruder in einer der Tanzpausen zur Rede.  
"Toby, du kannst nicht dauernd mit Calliope tanzen", begann sie ohne Umschweife.  
"So, und warum nicht?" fragte Tobias amüsiert.  
"Ach, weil Persena sich schon den Mund darüber zerreisst", gestand Sarah mürrisch. "Ich habe ihr zwar gesagt, es wäre mir lieber du würdest mit dieser Nymphe tanzen, als dass du gar nicht tanzt, aber..."  
"Insgeheim gibst du ihr Recht, nicht wahr?" vollendete Tobias ihren angefangenen Satz.  
"Ja", gab Sarah widerwillig zu. "Ich meine, wozu soll das Flirten mit Calliope denn führen?"  
"Zu nichts, liebe Schwester. Zu rein gar nichts. Sie ist ein nettes Mädchen und ich vertreibe mir gern die Zeit mit ihr, wenn ich hier bin", erklärte Tobias ungerührt.  
Sarah verdaute diese Information.  
"Aber gibt es denn in deinem Leben immer noch keine Frau?"  
"Nein", antwortete Tobias einsilbig.  
"Gibt es am Ende etwa einen Mann...?" fragte Sarah zögernd.  
"Einen...- oh Gott, Schwesterchen, du bist wirklich unbezahlbar", lachte Tobias und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen.  
"Nur weil ich mein kostbares Jungesellenleben nicht aufgeben will, denkst du gleich... Nein, das ist zu komisch!"  
  
Sarah hatte gehofft, dass ihr Bruder ihre Vermutungen nicht brühwarm Jareth weiter erzählen würde, doch als sie nach dem Ende der Party allein in ihrem Zimmer waren, stellte sich diese Hoffnung als recht trügerisch heraus.  
"Ich habe gehört, du verdächtigst deinen Bruder gleichgeschlechtlicher Umtriebe", neckte er sie augenzwinkernd, während er ihre langen schwarzen Haare ausbürstete.  
Sarah antwortete nicht, sondern zog einen Schmollmund auf den Jareth rasch einen Kuss drückte.  
"Wann wirst du endlich aufhören, dich in die Angelegenheiten von anderen Leuten einzumischen?" fragte er sie mit einem neckenden Unterton.  
Wider besseren Wissens ging Sarah auf diese leichte Provokation ein.  
"Das sind keine anderen Leute, das ist unsere Familie und ich werde mich so lange darum kümmern wie es mir passt!"  
"Ach ja?" bemerkte Jareth mit leicht hochgezogener Augenbraue.  
"Ja!" entgegnete Sarah heftig. "Du tust es ja nicht - und irgend jemand muss sich schliesslich..."  
"Oh nein, meine Liebe!" unterbrach Jareth sie genau so heftig. "Damit hast du mich früher genug gequält. Diese übersteigerte Rücksichtnahme anderen gegenüber - das werde ich nicht mehr zulassen!"  
"So?" fragte Sarah mit einem halb spöttischen, halb überraschten Unterton.  
"Merk' dir eines, meine Liebe: wenn wir hier die Tür hinter uns schliessen, dann bleibt zukünftig alles andere aussen vor." Er betrachtete sie mit diesem intensiven Blick, der jedes Mal ein wohliges Kribbeln in ihr auslöste. "Denn hier gibt es nur dich und mich - und unsere Liebe", ergänzte er mit samtweicher Stimme.  
Dann legte er die Haarbürste beiseite und fuhr stattdessen mit seinen Händen durch ihre schimmernden Haare und zog ihr Gesicht näher an seines heran, bis ihre Lippen nur noch einen Kuss entfernt waren. Doch anstatt sie zu küssen, leckte er lediglich mit seiner Zungenspitze über ihre gewölbten Lippen und Sarah wusste, dass er heute nacht nicht eher zufrieden sein würde, bis sie vor Leidenschaft vergehen würde und sie seufzte erwartungsvoll.  
  
Sie sollte nicht enttäuscht werden. Jareth liess sich viel Zeit und erst nachdem er seine Liebste mit geschickten Fingern und feuchten Küssen zu einem ersten Höhepunkt gebracht hatte, legte er sie auf die Seite und drang sanft in sie ein. Sarah hatte diese Art der Vereinigung immer als besonders intensiv empfunden und so genoss sie auch heute seine halb stossenden, halb wiegenden Bewegungen unendlich. Die Hektik des Tages fiel von ihr ab und sie konnte sich seinen Zärtlichkeiten uneingeschränkt hingeben.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen warteten schon die Anforderungen ihrer Familie auf das Paar.  
"Glaubst du, ich sollte noch vor dem Frühstück mit Jasmina reden?" fragte Sarah, während sie in ihre Schuhe schlüpfte.  
"Ja, ich denke das wäre das Beste. Nicht dass sie uns noch entwischt, bevor wir ihr die Leviten gelesen haben", erwiderte Jareth halb ernsthaft. "Ich werde gleich noch kurz bei Colin vorbeischauen."  
Er küsste sie auf die Wange. "Wir sehen uns beim Frühstück."  
Sarah lächelte und verliess den Raum. Nachdenklich ging sie zu dem Zimmer, in dem ihre Tochter untergebracht war. Sie klopfte kurz an und öffnete dann die Tür.  
Jasmina kämmte sich gerade die Haare und lächelte kurz als sie ihre Mutter erkannte.  
"Guten Morgen, Mum. Die Luft hier scheint dir wirklich zu bekommen", äusserte sie fröhlich. "Demnächst werden die Leute uns noch für Schwestern halten."  
Sarah küsste ihre Tochter auf die Wange.  
"Guten Morgen, mein Schatz. Danke für das Kompliment, aber auch wenn man als Erwachsener hier wesentlich langsamer altert, um einige Runzeln und Falten werde ich nicht herum kommen", scherzte Sarah. "Aber deshalb bin ich nicht hergekommen. Wo ist eigentlich Robin?" fragte sie während sie sich auf das Bett setzte.  
"Ach, der ist mit Tobias nach draussen gegangen", entgegnete Jasmina gelassen, doch in ihren Augen glomm Argwohn auf. "Warum?"  
"Weil ich mit dir reden muss - ernsthaft reden muss. Und zwar allein."  
"Das klingt aber ziemlich unangenehm", erwiderte Jasmina ungerührt - zu ungerührt für die Ohren ihrer Mutter.  
"Ich fürchte, das wird es auch werden. Ich möchte nämlich mit dir über deine Eheprobleme sprechen." Sarah hatte sich dafür entschieden das Problem direkt anzugehen. Dies war bei ihrer Tochter immer am Erfolg versprechendsten gewesen.  
"Eheprobleme? Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich Eheprobleme habe?" fragte Jasmina mit schwankender Stimme.  
"Wie würdest du das denn nennen, wenn der Ehemann von zu Hause auszieht, weil er es mit dir nicht mehr aushält? Ich nenne das jedenfalls Eheprobleme!"  
"Woher weißt du das?!" kreischte Jasmina. "Wer hat dir gesagt, dass Robin ausgezogen ist?"  
"Es stimmt also", stellte Sarah fest. "Ich hatte gehofft, dass es vielleicht doch etwas anders wäre." Sie sammelte sich kurz, während ihre Tochter mit grossen Schritten im Zimmer auf und ab ging und dabei anfing leise zu schluchzen.  
"Warum ist Robin ausgezogen, Jasmina? Warum nur? Stimmt es wirklich, dass du dem armen Jungen das Leben zur Hölle gemacht hast?"  
Jasmina stoppte mitten in ihrem Lauf und hing plötzlich wie ein nasser Lappen an Sarah's Hals.  
"Ich liebe ihn so sehr", schluchzte sie laut.  
Sanft schob Sarah sie ein wenig von sich weg.  
"Liebes, irgend etwas passt da aber gar nicht zusammen. Du sagst, du liebst ihn - warum habt ihr euch denn dann getrennt?"  
"Ich - ich gebe ja zu, dass ich in letzter Zeit nicht besonders nett zu ihm war", gestand Jasmina unter Schluchzern. "Aber ich hatte meine Gründe dafür."  
"Da bin ich ja mal gespannt", erwiderte Sarah trocken.  
"Ich - ich wollte vor ihm... ich wollte nicht, dass er merkt - dass ich... ich kann keine Kinder bekommen!" brach es plötzlich aus Jasmina heraus.  
"Du kannst keine Kinder bekommen?" fragte Sarah erschreckt nach. "Bist du dir sicher?"  
Jasmina nickte unter Tränen.  
"Warst du schon bei einem Arzt?" fragte Sarah besorgt und schockiert.  
"Bei einem? Bei zwanzig!"  
Sarah wiegte ihre aufgewühlte Tochter beruhigend in den Armen.  
"Du musst es ihm sagen, Liebes", flüsterte sie schliesslich ihrer Tochter ins Ohr.  
"Das kann ich nicht. Ich kann es einfach nicht!" schluchzte Jasmina.  
In diesem Moment lies ein leises Geräusch von der Tür her beide Frauen die Köpfe heben.  
Im Türrahmen stand Robin. Sehr bleich, sehr gefasst.  
Sarah hatte sich zuerst wieder im Griff. "Wie lange stehst du schon da?" fragte sie ihren Schwiegersohn und lächelte aufmunternd.  
"Ich schätze, lange genug." Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.  
"Robin..." hauchte Jasmina.  
Resolut stand Sarah auf und ging zur Tür. "Ich lasse euch jetzt besser allein." Sie verliess den Raum und zog die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss. Sie sah nur noch, wie Robin mit schnellen Schritten bei seiner Frau war und sie liebevoll in die Arme schloss.  
"Gott sei Dank!" seufzte Sarah.  
  
  
Wenige Minuten später nahm sie ihrem Mann gegenüber am Frühstückstisch Platz.  
"Wo sind denn alle?" fragte sie, die leeren Stühle musternd.  
"Darlene und Lucille schlafen noch, Daniel ist schon fertig und wollte nach draussen, Colin hat gestern über Allegra einen Brief von Mel bekommen und schreibt ihr zurück - er kommt also später", zählte Jareth auf, während er einen Pfirsich in Spalten schnitt.  
"Du wirst also vorerst mit mir vorlieb nehmen müssen." Er bot ihr hintergründig lächelnd eine Pfirsichstück an.  
Sarah erwiderte sein Lächeln und schob sich eines der Stücke in den Mund.  
"Ich entnehme deiner gelösten Stimmung, dass bei Jasmina alles wieder im Lot ist?"  
"Naja, im Lot würde ich nicht gerade sagen." Sarah kaute nachdenklich. "Aber zumindest söhnt sie sich gerade mit Robin aus - zumindest nehme ich das an, denn sonst hätte er sie nicht in den Arm genommen."  
"Nicht dass es mich interessieren würde - aber warum hatten sich die beiden den nun eigentlich getrennt?" fragte Jareth leicht ungeduldig.  
"Oh, entschuldige! Ich habe gerade nachgedacht, ob eine Adoption nicht das Richtige wäre. Jasmina wollte nämlich vor Robin verheimlichen, dass sie keine Kinder bekommen kann. Deshalb war sie so ekelhaft zu ihm. Zumindest habe ich es so verstanden. Es war alles ein wenig konfus. Aber du kennst ja unsere Tochter."  
"Sie kann keine Kinder bekommen?" fragte Jareth betroffen.  
Sarah musterte ihn mit leiser Besorgnis.  
"Nimm dir das bitte nicht so zu Herzen, Jareth. Natürlich ist es schlimm, aber wenigstens sind die beiden wieder zusammen. Gemeinsam kann man sehr viel bewältigen." Sie schenkte Jareth einen liebevollen Blick. "Und warum sollen die beiden nicht ein Kind adoptieren und ihm ein glückliches Heim bieten?"  
Jareth holte tief Luft und atmete langsam wieder aus.  
"Vermutlich hast du Recht."  
  
  
Eine Woche nach diesem Gespräch sassen Jareth und Sarah wieder allein am Frühstückstisch. Jasmina und Robin waren vor drei Tagen wieder glücklich vereint abgereist um sich sofort um die Adoption eines Babys zu kümmern, Telramon war vor einem Tag wieder ins Elfenreich zurückgekehrt, Daniel war schon wieder draussen, genauso wie Lucille und Darlene, die im Garten Blumen pflücken wollten und Colin schrieb schon wieder einen Brief an Melanie, die sich mit ihrem Leben im Internat anscheinend abgefunden hatte und sogar recht glücklich zu sein schien.  
"Du denkst schon wieder über Darlene nach, nicht wahr?" fragte Sarah ihren Mann, der schon seit 5 Minuten trübsinnig in seiner Tasse Tee rührte.  
"Wie könnte ich nicht darüber nachdenken? Telramon richtet eine Schule für aussergewöhnlich begabte Kinder ein und er möchte gern, dass wir Darlene dort ausbilden lassen. Ich verstehe nicht, wie du da so ruhig sein kannst!"  
"Ich rege mich eben nur nicht so furchtbar darüber auf, wie du", entgegnete Sarah. "Mir geht das genauso nahe. Aber zum Einen ist Telramon ein sehr vernünftiger und intelligenter Elf, der weiss, was er tut und zum Anderen ist es bis dahin doch noch einige Zeit. Er hat ausdrücklich gesagt, dass er sie frühestens mit zehn oder elf Jahren einschulen möchte."  
"Trotzdem!" beharrte Jareth.  
"Glaubst du denn, mir wird es leicht fallen unsere Jüngste her zu geben?" In Sarah's Augen bildeten sich Tränen, die sie jedoch entschlossen wegblinzelte. "Aber ich glaube, dass es zu Darlene's Bestem ist. Dort bekommt sie eine angemessene Ausbildung und wird lernen, mit ihren Kräften kein Unheil auszurichten. Ausserdem ist auch noch gar nicht erwiesen, ob sie überhaupt hellsichtig ist. Telramon hat die ganze Zeit über nichts herausgefunden."  
"Ja, aber er hat auch gesagt, dass es durch ein ungewöhnliches Ereignis plötzlich zu Tage treten könnte." Er nahm die Hand seiner Frau und hauchte einen Kuss auf die Innenfläche. "Es tut mir leid. Ich weiss, dass es dich genau so mitnimmt wie mich, aber an irgend jemand musste ich meinen Frust abreagieren." Er lächelte zaghaft während er ihre Hand immer noch festhielt.  
"Ich weiss, Liebling. Aber ich denke, dass wir damit auch noch fertig werden."  
Sie beugte sich über den Tisch und küsste ihn.  
  
  
****************  
Soviel zu Kapitel 9 - Ich schwöre, dass es im nächsten Kapitel wieder mehr zur Sache geht. Ich denke, es werden drei Jahre vergangen sein (Colin ist also 18) und seine Mutter versucht ihn unter die Haube zu bringen. Ausserdem gibt es dann noch das fortgewünschte Baby (ja, noch vor der Verlobung! Ich bin mir über die Reihenfolge endlich klar geworden). 


	10. Allegra's Hochzeit

Disclaimer:  
  
Labyrinth und die dazugehörenden Charaktere gehören nicht mir. Colin, Daniel, Lucille, Darlene und Jasmina und alle anderen, die ganz allein aus meiner Feder geflossen sind, gehören mir allerdings schon.  
Dieses Werk ist nicht profitorientiert und nur aus Spass an der Freude entstanden.  
  
  
  
Wer hätt's gedacht! Allegra heiratet nun doch noch!!! Auf der Hochzeit treffen wir ein paar alte Bekannte, aber auch ein mysteriöses, wunderschönes Mädchen.  
  
  
  
+++~~~ Die zauberhaften Jahre ~~~+++  
  
  
Fanfiction by Lorelei Lee  
  
  
Kapitel 10  
  
** Drei Jahre später **  
  
"Ich verstehe einfach nicht, wie man im Hochsommer heiraten kann", stöhnte Jareth und versuchte vergeblich, seine Kragenspitzen etwas in Form zu bringen.  
"Ich bin nur froh, dass sich Allegra für ihre Hochzeit ein Jahr ausgesucht hat, in dem Galahan der Zeremonienmeister ist und nicht wir", witzelte König Boromir.  
"Ja, wenn einer mit Allegra fertig wird, dann Galahan. Die ist imstande und sagt 'Nein' zu Leander."  
"Nach dem ganzen Theater würde mich das auch nicht wundern", brummte Boromir.  
Jareth zeigte auf die andere Seite des Saales in dem sich die Gäste vor Beginn der Hochzeitszeremonie versammelt hatten. "Da kommen gerade Sarah und Persena. Sie sehen etwas abgekämpft aus", stellte Jareth fest.  
Boromir's Blick war Jareth's Hand gefolgt. "Sie sehen etwas abgekämpft aus", bemerkte er dumpf.  
"Na, wie stehen die Aktien?" begrüsste Jareth die beiden Frauen, als sie sich schliesslich den Weg durch die Menschenmenge gebahnt hatten.  
"Oh, so lala", antwortete Sarah gleichgültig. Dann wechselte sie einen Blick mit Persena und beide fingen an zu grinsen.  
"Sie hat uns rausgeschmissen!" platzte Persena kichernd heraus. "Jetzt ist nur noch der arme Galahan bei ihr."  
"Wir würden sie nur nervös machen, hat sie gesagt", ergänzte Sarah lachend. "Jetzt weiss sie endlich wie das ist, wenn man heiratet."  
In diesem Moment gesellte sich Colin zu der kleinen Gruppe. Sarah konnte nicht umhin sich wieder ein mal zu wundern, dass dieser junge Mann ihr Sohn sein sollte. Er hatte kürzlich seinen 18. Geburtstag gefeiert und sah seinem Vater immer ähnlicher. Er war gewachsen und mittlerweile sogar schon ein kleines Stückchen grösser als Jareth. Obwohl er seine pechschwarzen Haare nur im Nacken etwas länger trug und sie sonst relativ kurz schneiden liess vergass man diesen Unterschied sofort, wenn man Vater und Sohn nebeneinander sah und in diese verblüffenden unterschiedlichen Augen sah, die einen gleich zwei Mal anblinzelten. Colin war von dem verschlossenen Jungen, der ab und zu tiefe Gedanken wälzte zu einem hübschen und sorglosen jungen Mann herangewachsen. Für Sarah's Geschmack vielleicht ein bisschen zu sorglos, doch Jareth hatte nur gelacht, als sie einmal eine Andeutung gemacht hatte. 'Über die wirklich wichtigen Dinge denkt er absolut richtig. Und warum soll er nicht seine Jugend geniessen. Lass ihm doch den Spass' , hatte ihr Mann gesagt. Deshalb huschte ein leichtes Stirnrunzeln über ihr Gesicht, als ihr klar wurde, dass Colin allein war. Sie hatte ihm doch ausdrücklich aufgetragen auf seine Geschwister aufzupassen.  
"Wo hast du deine Geschwister gelassen?" fragte sie ihn deshalb mit einem Anflug von Strenge.  
"Oh - Dany und Darlene wollten das Buffet plündern und Lucy...", er sah sich suchend in der Menge um. "... steht da hinten bei Tobias, Jasmina und Robin", verkündete er zufrieden.  
"Dein Glück, dass du sie gerade gesehen hast, nicht wahr?" stellte Sarah etwas säuerlich fest.  
"Na ja, Mum, weißt du, ich habe vorhin Torben getroffen und da..." Er zuckte verlegen die Schultern.  
Torben war Persena's jüngster Sohn und in Sarah's Augen auch ein rechter Tunichtgut, doch in Persena's Anwesenheit konnte sie nun nicht gut etwas sagen. Sie beschränkte sich deshalb darauf ihren Sohn missbilligend anzufunkeln. Es erfüllte sie mit Genugtuung, dass es wirkte und ihr Colin sich unter ihrem Blick sichtlich unbehaglich fühlte.  
"Haben Jasmina und Robin immer noch kein Glück mit der Adoption gehabt?" fragte da Boromir.  
"Nein", antwortete Jareth. "Es scheint heutzutage für eine Anwalt und eine Künstlerin sehr schwierig zu sein ein Kind zu adoptieren. Aber sie geben die Hoffnung nicht auf."  
"Eine Schande", entgegnete Persena. "Die beiden sehen so glücklich miteinander aus. Wirklich eine Schande, dass man ihnen ein Kind vorenthalten will."  
"Wie lange sind die beiden nun schon verheiratet?" fragte Boromir  
"Im April waren es 14 Jahre", erwiderte Sarah.  
"Meine Güte! So lange schon!" rief Persena aus. "Tja, die Zeit vergeht und an den Kindern merkt man es auch. Colin ist ja auch schon sehr erwachsen." Sie wandte sich an Colin. "Hast du auch schon Heiratspläne, mein Patenkind?"  
Zu aller Überraschung schoss Colin eine leichte Röte in die Wangen.  
"Nein, Tante Persena", antwortete der sonst um keine Worte verlegene junge Mann überraschend einsilbig.  
Er dachte dabei allerdings an ein Gespräch, das seine Mutter vor einigen Wochen mit ihm geführt hatte. Und der Gedanke daran war ihm so unangenehm, dass er es nach Möglichkeit versuchte zu verdrängen.  
'Du wirst nun bald 18', hatte sie zu ihm gesagt. 'Und eines Tages wirst du auch der König dieses Reiches sein. Ich finde deshalb, dass es an der Zeit wäre, dass du dich nach einem passenden jungen Mädchen umsiehst. Oder gibt es da vielleicht sogar schon jemand von dem wir noch nichts wissen?' Sie war dabei sehr liebevoll zu ihm gewesen und das Gespräch selbst war auch gar nicht so schlimm gewesen, doch er wurde das dumme Gefühl nicht los, dass seine Mutter eine Frau für ihn aussuchen würde, wenn er nicht schleunigst selbst etwas in dieser Richtung unternahm. Und dieser Gedanke war ihm verdammt unangenehm. Er wollte noch nicht heiraten!  
Das Gespräch drehte sich mittlerweile um Telramon's neue Schule und die Aufmerksamkeit galt nicht mehr allein Colin, was dieser nutzte um erneut seinen Blick über die Menge schweifen zu lassen, bis er an einem Mädchen hängen blieb, dass er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Sie unterhielt sich gerade mit Torben und lachte gerade herzlich. Sie hatte wundervolles, langes, lockiges rotbraunes Haar und eine wirklich hübsche Figur, die von dem bordeauxroten Kleid das sie trug noch unterstrichen wurde.  
"Colin! Persena hat dich gerade etwas gefragt", mahnte ihn sein Vater plötzlich, doch Colin hatte nur reagiert, weil er ihn am Ärmel geschüttelte hatte. "Was hat deine Aufmerksamkeit denn nur derart gefesselt?" Jareth's Blick folgte dem seines Sohnes und auch er sah das Mädchen, das sich gerade von Torben verabschiedete und sein Lächeln wurde breiter.  
"Ach, das war es also", sagte er halblaut. "Soll ich sie dir vorstellen?" fragte er seinen Sohn.  
"Du kennst sie?" fragte Colin eifrig und überrascht.  
"Dann komm mal mit", entgegnete Jareth und schleifte seinen Sohn mit sich durch die Menschenmenge bis sie vor dem jungen Mädchen standen, das die beiden Männer fröhlich anlächelte.  
"Hallo, Onkel Jareth", grüsste sie.  
"Hallo, meine Liebe", erwiderte Jareth und grinste spitzbübisch. "Melanie, darf ich dir meinen Sohn Colin vorstellen? Colin, du erinnerst dich doch hoffentlich noch an Melanie?" Dann trat er einen Schritt zurück und ergötzte sich an Colin's Überraschung der Melanie mit grossen Augen anstarrte.  
"Mel?! Das bist du?!"  
"Ich freue mich auch, dich wiederzusehen", sagte Melanie unbekümmert und streckte ihm die Hand hin.  
Benommen ergriff er sie, schüttelte sie jedoch nicht und liess sie auch nicht los.  
"Meine Güte, du hast dich aber verändert", stiess er schliesslich hervor.  
"Du bist auch sehr gewachsen in der Zwischenzeit", bemerkte Melanie trocken und da bemerkte Colin, dass er dummes Zeug redete.  
"Ach, entschuldige, Mel. Du weißt was ich meine", wiegelte er ab. "Ich hätte dich wirklich nicht wieder erkannt."  
"Ich dich schon", bekannte Melanie und schlug die Augen nieder.  
"Bist du nur auf Besuch bei deiner Tante oder bleibst du dieses Mal länger?"  
"Ich weiss noch nicht, aber mit der Schule bin ich auf jeden Fall fertig."  
Als Jareth sah, dass das Gespräch in Fahrt kam und das frühere gute Einvernehmen wieder hergestellt war, beschloss er sich zurück zu ziehen.  
"Ihr beide kommt jetzt hoffentlich alleine klar. Ich werde lieber noch kurz bei Leander vorbei schauen und ihn noch ein bisschen nervöser machen." Mit diesen Worten war er auch schon verschwunden.  
Von weitem beobachteten Persena und Sarah nachdenklich das unbefangen plaudernde junge Paar.  
"Die beiden geben ein hübschen Paar ab", flüsterte Persena.  
"Ja, allerdings", stimmte Sarah ihr gedankenvoll zu.  
  
  
****************  
Soviel zu Kapitel 10 - So, heute mal ein kürzeres Kapitel. Ich muss noch mal gedanklich in mich gehen, bevor ich weiterschreibe. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ich schreibe hier nicht "bloss" für meine First-Class-Leserinnen Pussycat und Meli! (*die-beiden-ganz-doll-in-den-Arm-nehm-und-knuddel*) 


	11. Neue Perspektiven

Disclaimer:  
  
Labyrinth und die dazugehörenden Charaktere gehören nicht mir. Colin, Daniel, Lucille, Darlene und Jasmina und alle anderen, die ganz allein aus meiner Feder geflossen sind, gehören mir allerdings schon.  
Dieses Werk ist nicht profitorientiert und nur aus Spass an der Freude entstanden.  
  
  
  
Zuerst begrüsse ich QueenBonnie und Hotaru-chan in unserem illustren Kreis! Je mehr, desto lustiger - sag' ich immer.  
  
Ihr habt euch bestimmt schon gewundert, warum das hier so lange dauert, aber ich habe eine mega-gute Entschuldigung: Grippe! Also reden wir nicht mehr darüber und freuen uns vielmehr, dass ich wieder unter den Lebenden weile *g*  
  
  
  
+++~~~ Die zauberhaften Jahre ~~~+++  
  
  
Fanfiction by Lorelei Lee  
  
  
Kapitel 11  
  
  
Melanie stand versonnen am Fenster und sah hinaus in die Nacht. Die ersten Anzeichen für die nahende Morgendämmerung zeigten sich schon am Himmel. Sie seufzte glücklich. Endlich war sie wieder hier - hier im Königreich der Kobolde. Solange sie denken konnte war sie immer nur hier wirklich glücklich gewesen. Das lag sicher auch daran, dass sie sich schon als kleines Mädchen in Colin verliebt hatte. Jareth und Sarah hatten bald nach der Hochzeitszeremonie ihre Tante Allegra gebeten, ihnen Melanie für einen recht langen Besuch zu überlassen und Tante Allegra hatte - sicher auch im Hinblick auf ihre Flitterwochen - nicht lange gezögert und ihre Zustimmung erteilt. Als das Fest seinem Ende zu ging, hatten Jareth und Sarah sie auch gleich ohne viel Federlesens mitgenommen.  
Melanie spielte gedankenverloren mit dem Elfenstein, den Colin ihr damals geschenkt hatte. Sie hatte ihn als Anhänger umarbeiten lassen und trug ihn ständig an einer langen Kette um ihren Hals. Melanie lächelte, als sie daran denken musste, wie Colin sie heute angesehen hatte. Seinen Blick, als er sie endlich erkannt hatte, würde sie nie vergessen. Die ganzen Jahre über hatte sie sich nicht nur nach diesem Land gesehnt - sie hatte immer auch an Colin gedacht.   
Wie sehr hatte sie sich in der Schule immer über seine Briefe gefreut und wie sehr hatte sie geweint, als sie im Laufe der Jahre immer spärlicher geworden waren, bis er ihr am Schluss nur noch zwei- dreimal im Jahre einen sehr kurzen Brief geschickt hatte. Immerhin hatte er nie ganz aufgehört zu schreiben und die anderen Mädchen auf der Schule hatten sie damit getröstet, dass ihre Brüder und Freunde ihnen in der ganzen Zeit höchstens vier Briefe geschickt hatten oder sogar gar keinen.   
Nun, da sie wieder in seiner Nähe war, würde sich hoffentlich wieder alles zum Guten wenden... sie liebte ihn doch so sehr!  
"Wir sind füreinander bestimmt", flüsterte sie leise in die Dunkelheit, bevor sie sich in ihrem neuen Zimmer schlafen legte.  
  
  
Bereits nach wenigen Tagen war Melanie wieder voll in das Leben der Familie integriert. Obwohl ihre Schulausbildung eigentlich offiziell abgeschlossen war, nahm sie dennoch gern an den Stunden teil, die Daniel, Lucille und Darlene vormittags erhielten. Die beiden jüngeren Mädchen hatten sie sofort wieder ins Herz geschlossen. Melanie kannte eine Unzahl neuer Spiele und Rätsel, die zu Sarah's grosser Freude besonders Darlene begeisterten und sie immer öfter von ihren Zaubereien ablenkten. Colin verbrachte die Vormittage hauptsächlich mit seinem Vater, der ihn langsam auf seine zukünftige Aufgabe als König vorbereitete. Nachmittags unternahmen meistens die beiden Brüder etwas mit Melanie. Sie ritten viel aus und benahmen sich, so fürchtete ihre Mutter, mehr wie kleine Jungs, als wie halbe Männer - die sie eigentlich schon waren. Auch Melanie verwandelte sich an diesen Nachmittagen wieder in den kleinen Wildfang in Wildlederhosen, der sie früher gewesen war. Doch genauso oft leistete Melanie auch Sarah Gesellschaft und verhielt sich dann auch ganz so, wie man es von einer adligen jungen Dame erwarten konnte.   
  
Alles war eitel Freude und Sonnenschein, bis Jareth im Spätherbst gemeinsam mit Sir Dydimus zu einer kurze Reise aufbrach, um eines der entlegeneren Dörfer zu besuchen. Er wollte sich versichern, dass die Bewohner für den drohenden Winter genügend Vorräte zur Verfügung hatten.  
  
Zwei Tage nach Jareth's Abreise hörte Melanie merkwürdige Geräusche aus dem Thronsaal. Sie war auf ihrem Weg zu Sarah, mit der sie neue Vorhänge aussuchen wollte, daran vorbei gekommen und warf deshalb einen kurzen Blick durch den offenen Durchgang. Was sie sah liess sie für einige Augenblicke an ihrem Verstand zweifeln. Doch nur Sekunden später rannte sie mit einem kleinen Bündel in den Armen wie von Furien gehetzt zu Sarah's Zimmer.  
  
"Tante Sarah! Tante Sarah!" rief sie aufgeregt als sie in Sarah's Zimmer stürmte.  
"Melanie?!" Sarah fuhr erschreckt von ihrem Sessel hoch. "Was um alles in der Welt..."  
"Das hier habe ich im Thronsaal gefunden", unterbrach Melanie sie aufgelöst und drückte ihr das kleine Bündel in die Arme.  
Sarah faltete die Decke vorsichtig auseinander, doch sie wusste schon, was sich dahinter verbarg, noch bevor der Säugling sie anlächelte.  
"Ein Baby", hauchte Sarah und sank kraftlos in ihren Sessel zurück. "Oh mein Gott, ein fortgewünschtes Baby."  
In diesem Moment fing das Baby zu schreien an und Colin streckte seinen Kopf durch die offene Tür.  
"Was ist denn hier los?" fragte er neugierig. "Wo kommt das denn her?" stiess er hervor, als er das Baby in den Armen seinen Mutter entdeckte.  
Sarah blickte ihren Sohn einen Moment verwirrt an, doch dann fasste sie sich wieder und straffte die Schultern.  
"Du holst jetzt sofort deinen Vater", befahl sie unmissverständlich. "Wir haben hier ein fortgewünschtes Baby."  
"Aber ich weiss doch nicht, wo er gerade ist", gab Colin zu Bedenken. "Ich müsste fliegen um ihn zu finden."  
Sarah kämpfte kurz mit sich. Sie hatte ihrem Sohn trotz allem noch nie erlaubt, sich alleine in einen Falken zu verwandeln und zu fliegen. Sie hatte immer darauf bestanden, dass Jareth bei ihm war. Auch bei Daniel und Lucille, die mittlerweile ihre vollständigen Kräfte erhalten hatten, hatte sie die gleichen Vorbehalte. Schliesslich schloss sie gottergeben die Augen.  
"Dann fliege eben, verdammt noch mal! Hauptsache du bringst deinen Vater so schnell wie möglich hierher zurück!"  
Colin liess sich das nicht zwei Mal sagen. Mit einem flüchtigen Grinsen für Melanie ging er zum Fenster und verwandelte sich in einen Falken.  
"Pass auf dich auf!" rief ihm Sarah noch nach, doch da war der Falke schon ihren Blicken entschwunden.  
  
  
Jareth, Sir Dydimus und die kleine Begleitmannschaft, die sie bei sich hatten, legten gerade eine kurze Rast ein um ihren Pferden eine Pause zu gönnen.  
Jareth dehnte vorsichtig seine Muskeln.  
"Ich bin wirklich zu lange nicht mehr geritten", murmelte er vor sich hin und stöhnte leise. Er setzte sich langsam ins Gras und verzog leicht das Gesicht. Ein wenig neidisch betrachtete er Ambrosius, den gutgepolsterten Reituntersatz von Sir Dydimus, doch dann wurde sein Blick von einem Falken abgelenkt, der im Sturzflug auf die kleine Gruppe niederschoss.  
"Was zum...", rief er aus, doch da stand schon sein ältester Sohn vor ihm und sah ihn mit einem seltsamen Blick an, der Jareth das Schlimmste befürchten liess.  
"Colin!" Beunruhigt sprang er auf. "Ist etwas passiert? Mit deine Mutter? Mit deinen Geschwistern?"  
"Nein, Dad. Es ist alles in Ordnung", beruhigte Colin seinen Vater. "Naja, bis auf das fortgewünschte Baby, das wir im Schloss haben. Mum hat gesagt, ich soll dich sofort zurückholen."  
Jareth musterte seinen Sohn ungläubig. "Ein fortgewünschtes Baby?" Er starrte einige Augenblicke auf den Boden. "Sarah hat Recht. Wir müssen sofort zurück." Dann wandte er sich an Sir Dydimus. "Es tut mir leid, aber Ihr müsst die Reise vorerst ohne mich fortsetzen. Meine Anwesenheit im Schloss ist unerlässlich. Ich werde versuchen, später wieder zu Euch zu stossen."  
Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten verwandelte er sich in eine weisse Eule und flog davon. Colin starrte ihm zuerst verblüfft nach, doch dann verwandelte er sich zurück in seine Vogelgestalt und beeilte sich, seinen Vater einzuholen.  
  
Als Jareth und Colin wieder im Schloss eintrafen, hatte sich die ganze Familie um Sarah und das Baby versammelt.  
Wortlos trat Jareth zu seiner Frau und nahm das Baby behutsam an sich.  
"Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es noch funktioniert", sagte er leise zu Sarah.  
"War Toby... war es das letzte Mal?" fragte sie genauso leise zurück.  
Jareth nickte knapp und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf seine Kinder und auf Melanie, die ihn mit grossen Augen umstanden.  
"Colin, du bleibst hier - ich brauche dich noch. Melanie? Gehst du mit Daniel und den Mädchen bitte nach oben ins Schulzimmer?"  
"Ja, natürlich", antwortete Melanie, nahm Darlene an die Hand und verliess den Raum. Daniel und Lucille folgten ihr etwas widerwillig, doch schliesslich waren Sarah, Colin, Jareth und das Baby allein.  
"Ist es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen?" fragte Jareth.  
"Ein Mädchen." Sarah lächelte und nahm ihm das Baby wieder ab.  
"Colin, du weißt, dass es früher sehr oft vorgekommen ist, dass Babys hierher gewünscht wurden. Seit der Fluch, der über diesem Reich lag gebrochen wurde, ist es allerdings nicht mehr vorgekommen und ich hatte schon gedacht, es wäre überhaupt nicht mehr möglich. Doch offenbar hatte ich mich getäuscht", erläuterte Jareth mit einem Seiten blick auf das Baby.  
"Folglich musst du auch lernen, wie man diese Situation bewältigt", fuhr Jareth fort. "Ich werde gleich auf die Erde reisen und zwar zu der Person, die dieses Baby fortgewünscht hat und du wirst mich begleiten. Du musst nichts tun", ergänzte Jareth, als er Colin's Verunsicherung bemerkte. "Bleib einfach nur bei mir und sieh mir zu. In Ordnung?"  
"Ja, ich denke schon", antwortete Colin, obwohl ihm langsam aber sicher mulmig wurde.  
"Gut. Aber vorher werden wir uns noch kurz umziehen", sagte Jareth mit einem Blick auf Colin's Jeans trocken. Er pflückte eine Kristallkugel aus dem Nichts und warf sie in die Luft, wo sie in einem Glitzerregen verpuffte. Als sich der Glitzernebel verzogen hatte, sah Colin entsetzt an sich herunter.  
Statt Hemd und Jeans trug er jetzt fast das Gleiche wie sein Vater. Enge, schwarze Hosen, ein schwarzes Oberteil mit einer seltsam gemusterten Weste und ein schwarzes Cape.  
Er schnappte nach Luft. "Dad!" Der Blick, der seinen Vater traf, war ein einziger Vorwurf.  
Doch sein Vater grinste nur. "Das gehört eben dazu. Nenne es von mir aus Arbeitskleidung."  
"Mum, sag' doch du auch mal was!"  
"Ich muss allerdings zugeben, dass es deinem Vater wesentlich besser steht", erwiderte Sarah, was ihr einen Kuss von ihrem Mann eintrug. "Aber ich finde, du solltest erst lernen, wie dein Vater diese Dinge handhabt, bevor du es auf eine andere Art ausprobierst. Und ein Koboldkönig in Jeans und Turnschuhen ist nun einmal nicht sehr glaubwürdig."  
Colin seufzte ergeben. "Na gut. Alles im grünen Bereich. Aber dann lass' uns das bitte schnell erledigen."  
"Gern, mein Sohn." Er blickte Sarah fragend an. "Wann ist das Baby hier angekommen?"  
"Ich weiss nicht genau, Melanie hat es im Thronsaal gefunden." Sie blickte auf die Standuhr. "Aber es dürfte ungefähr eine halbe Stunde her sein."  
"Lektion Nummer eins, mein Sohn. Sei immer pünktlich." Mit diesen Worten streckte Jareth die Hand aus und die Zeiger der Uhr bewegten sich um fast eine halbe Stunde rückwärts.  
"Wie hast du das gemacht?" fragte Colin begeistert.  
"Das erkläre ich dir später. Nimm' meine Hand, damit du nicht verloren gehst."  
Kaum hatte Colin getan, wie ihm geheissen, wurde alles schwarz, doch schon Sekunden später standen sie in einem ihm fremden Zimmer.  
  
  
**********************  
  
Soviel zu Kapitel 11 - ich würde ja gerne noch weiterschreiben, aber durch meine Grippe ist derartig viel liegengeblieben, so dass ich jetzt leider noch einiges andere zu erledigen habe. Nicht böse sein! Ich hoffe, dass ich noch diese Woche ein weiteres Kapitel hier einstellen werde!!!!! 


	12. Schnulleralarm

Disclaimer:  
  
Labyrinth und die dazugehörenden Charaktere gehören nicht mir. Colin, Daniel, Lucille, Darlene und Jasmina und alle anderen, die ganz allein aus meiner Feder geflossen sind, gehören mir allerdings schon.  
Dieses Werk ist nicht profitorientiert und nur aus Spass an der Freude entstanden.  
  
  
  
@QueenBonnie - hach, soviel Lob... da werde ich ja ganz verlegen...*rotwerd*  
Trotzdem freu' ich mich megamässig darüber!  
  
  
+++~~~ Die zauberhaften Jahre ~~~+++  
  
  
Fanfiction by Lorelei Lee  
  
  
Kapitel 12  
  
  
Jareth hatte das Zimmer für ihren Auftritt magisch verdunkelt, doch auch in diesem diffusen Licht konnten die beiden Männer erkennen, dass der Raum verwahrlost und schmutzig war. In einer Ecke des Zimmer stand ein zerschlissener Sessel, in dem sich eine menschliche Gestalt bewegte. Die Gestalt erhob sich und ging auf die beiden Männer zu. Erst da konnte man erkennen, dass es sich um einen weiblichen Teenager handelte. Colin musterte ihre armselige Erscheinung genau und stellte fest, dass irgendetwas nicht mit ihr stimmte. Insgeheim überlegte er, ob sie wohl betrunken war.  
"Hey, wer seid ihr denn?" sprach das Mädchen sie an.  
"Ich bin der König der Kobolde", stellte sich Jareth mit eisiger Miene vor.  
"Cool", stellte das Mädchen unbeeindruckt fest. "Sonst kommt höchstens mal der Erzengel Gabriel vorbei, wenn ich einen besonders guten Trip erwischt habe." Sie kicherte albern.  
"Du hast ein Baby fortgewünscht", sagte Jareth schliesslich, als von dem Mädchen keinerlei Fragen kamen.  
"Das ist nicht irgendein Baby, das ist mein Baby", stellte das Mädchen richtig. "Wo ist dieses Balg denn überhaupt?" Sie blickte desorientiert um sich.  
Colin erschrak. Dieses Mädchen war doch sicher viel zu jung um Mutter zu sein. Er blickte verstohlen zu seinem Vater und stellte fest, dass auch Jareth etwas aus dem Konzept geraten war.  
"Das Baby ist deine Tochter?" fragte Jareth um sicher zu gehen.  
"Ja, klar. Einer von den perversen Wichsern hat sie mir angehängt. Als ich's gecheckt hatte, war's schon zu spät. Und für so'ne beschissene Engelmacherin hatte ich kein Geld." Sie schloss die Augen und öffnete sie wieder. "Hey, ihr seid ja immer noch da."  
"Dein Baby ist bei mir", sagte Jareth, ihren letzten Einwurf ignorierend. "In meinem Schloss am Rande der Koboldstadt." Er machte eine Handbewegung und eine der Zimmerwände verschwand und gab den Blick auf das Labyrinth frei.  
"Wie hast du das gemacht?", flüsterte Colin seinem Vater begeistert zu.  
"Das erkläre ich dir später", zischte Jareth aus einem Mundwinkel zurück.  
Jareth hielt plötzlich eine Kristallkugel in seiner Hand und hielt sie dem Mädchen hin.  
"Ich habe hier ein Geschenk für dich. Dieser Kristall zeigt dir all deine Träume - doch dafür musst du auf dein Baby verzichten und es bleibt für immer bei mir."  
Colin bemerkte, dass sein Vater sehr langsam und eindringlich gesprochen hatte, wahrscheinlich um die Aufmerksamkeit des Mädchens festzuhalten, dessen Augen mittlerweile unnatürlich glänzten und deren Blick immer wieder abschweifte. Doch als Jareth geendet hatte, fixierten ihre Augen den Kristall und ohne zu zögern griff sie danach.  
"Das ist ein Wort. Den Schreihals kannste von mir aus behalten."  
Für einen Moment schien sich die Zeit ins Unendliche zu dehnen und Colin hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Vater um Fassung rang. Doch dann packte er Colin am Arm und schenkte dem Mädchen noch einen letzten Blick.  
"So sei es!" sagte er kalt und war im nächsten Augenblick auch schon mit Colin verschwunden.  
  
  
Kaum waren sie zurück im Schloss und in Sarah's Zimmer fragte Jareth nach dem Baby.  
"Hier ist es", Sarah deute auf einen der Sessel. "Es ist eingeschlafen."  
Jareth hob das Baby vorsichtig hoch, um es nicht auf zu wecken und musterte es eindringlich während er es sachte in seinen Armen wiegte.  
Sarah's Gesichtszüge wurden weich, als sie ihren Mann beobachtete.  
"Wer hat es denn weggewünscht und wie geht es jetzt weiter?" fragte sie ihren Sohn, der zu ihr getreten war, da sie ihren Mann nicht stören wollte, der augenscheinlich angestrengt nachdachte.  
"Ich weiss nicht, Mum. Es war alles so seltsam", erwiderte er gepresst. "Was war mit dem Mädchen los, Dad?" fragte er seinen Vater. "Sie hat sich so komisch benommen."  
Colin fühlte sich immer noch unbehaglich. Es war ganz anders gewesen, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte.  
"Drogen", antwortete sein Vater geistesabwesend. "Ich würde sagen, sie war drogensüchtig."  
"Ein drogensüchtiger Babysitter?" fragte Sarah ungläubig.  
"Nicht der Babysitter, Mum", korrigierte Colin sein Mutter. "Ihre Mutter hat sie fortgewünscht. Und sie will ihr Baby auch nicht mehr. Sie hat es Dad überlassen", erwiderte Colin dumpf.  
"Sie hat es... einfach so...?" Sarah konnte es nicht glauben.  
Jareth riss endlich seinen Blick von dem friedlich schlummernden Baby los und sah seine Frau an. "Kannst du dir vorstellen, dass jemand freiwillig etwas so Wundervolles aufgibt?" fragte er leise.  
Sarah schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf.  
"Aber Colin hat leider Recht", fuhr er fort. "Dieses kleine Mädchen gehört jetzt uns." Er schenkte seiner Frau einen langen, bedeutsamen Blick.  
"Ja, aber, was sollen denn wir mit noch einem...", fing sie an, beendete den Satz jedoch nicht, sondern sah ihren Mann mit leicht offenem Mund an. Als er sie beruhigend anlächelte, lächelte sie zaghaft zurück.  
"Ich nehme an, du denkst das Gleiche, was ich auch denke", sagte er langsam. "Colin, würdest du bitte sofort Jasmina und Robin hierher holen?"  
Colin grinste, als er begriff, was seine Eltern vorhatten.  
"Ich nehme an, ich soll ihnen nicht sagen, warum - richtig?"  
"Du hast es erfasst, mein Sohn. Wenn sie da sind, bring sie bitte in den kleinen Salon. Wir werden dort auf euch warten."  
  
  
Einige Zeit später führte Colin seine ältere Schwester und seinen Schwager durch das Schloss.  
"Ich verstehe nicht, was so dringend ist, dass es nicht bis zum Wochenende warten kann", maulte Jasmina. "Ich sollte schon längst auf einer Probe sein."  
"Ausserdem müssen wir heute noch dieses komische Adoptionsgesuch zum x-ten Mal einreichen. Wir haben wirklich nicht viel Zeit, Colin" , pflichtete Robin seiner Frau bei.  
"Ich denke, ich verrate nicht zuviel, wenn ich euch sage, dass diese Probleme sehr bald der Vergangenheit angehören werden", orakelte Colin grinsend und schob seine Schwester durch die offene Tür in den kleinen Salon.  
Als Jasmina sah, dass die ganze Familie breit grinsend in dem Raum versammelt war durchforstete sie fieberhaft ihr Gedächtnis.  
"Sagt mal, habe ich irgendeinen Geburtstag vergessen?" fragte sie nervös.  
"Seid ihr mit eurem Adoptionswunsch eigentlich mittlerweile erfolgreich gewesen?" fragte Jareth seine Tochter.  
"Nein, es ist alles ein endloser Behördengang. Aber warum..." erwiderte Jasmina genauso verblüfft, wie ungehalten.  
"Weil wir seid heute in der Lage sind, dieser Sorge ein Ende zu bereiten", unterbrach Jareth sie und trat einen Schritt beiseite. Hinter ihm stand Melanie mit dem Baby in den Armen. Sie ging lächelnd auf Jasmina zu und legte es ihr in die Arme.  
Fassungslos betrachte Jasmina erst das Baby, dann ihre Eltern.  
"Es ist ein Mädchen - und es gehört euch", sagte Jareth schlicht.  
Jasmina knickten bei diesen Worten die Beine ein und Robin konnte sie gerade noch festhalten.  
"Wie meinst du das, es gehört uns?" stiess Robin hervor.  
"So, wie ich es sage. Es ist ein fortgewünschtes Baby und es braucht eine neue Familie, die ihm das gibt, was es am nötigsten braucht - Liebe", antwortete Jareth lächelnd.  
"Lieber Gott, ich danke dir", flüsterte Jasmina inbrünstig, dann brach sie unvermittelt in Tränen aus.  
Robin nahm seine Frau liebevoll in die Arme um sie zu trösten.  
"Na na, warum weinst du denn? Jetzt ist doch alles gut", flüsterte er beruhigend.  
"Weil ich so glücklich bin", schluchzte Jasmina.  
"Das sehe ich", sagte er trocken und brachte sie damit wieder zum Lachen. Doch er selbst wischte sich auch verstohlen eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel.  
  
  
Später, als sich alles ein wenig beruhigt hatte, die neugebackenen Eltern das meiste über ihr Töchterchen erfahren hatten und der Champagner in den Gläsern perlte um auf das neue Familienmitglied an zu stossen, fiel Sarah auf, dass etwas Entscheidendes versäumt wurde.  
"Wie soll sie denn heissen?" fragte sie Jasmina.  
"Oh, ich weiss nicht." Jasmina blickte verwirrt zwischen ihrer Tochter und ihrem Mann hin und her. "Was meinst du?" fragte sie schliesslich Robin.  
Robin betrachtete liebevoll seine Tochter.  
"Crystal Hope", sagte er gerade laut genug, dass ihn alle verstanden. "Sie soll Crystal Hope Zakar heissen." Dann küsste er seine Frau auf die Wange und Jareth erhob als Erster sein Glas.  
"Auf Crystal Hope!"  
  
  
***********************  
  
  
Soviel zu Kapitel 12 - ein bisschen schmalzig, oder? Aber ich konnte die arme Jasmina einfach nicht ohne Nachwuchs lassen. Das hätte ich nicht übers Herz gebracht.  
Ihr könnt euch schon mal darauf freuen, dass im nächsten Kapitel höchstwahrscheinlich die von mir schon seit langem angekündigte Verlobung stattfindet - aber damit ist das Happy-End noch lange nicht erreicht.... 


	13. Vater werden ist nicht schwer

Disclaimer:  
  
Labyrinth und die dazugehörenden Charaktere gehören nicht mir. Colin, Daniel, Lucille, Darlene und Jasmina und alle anderen, die ganz allein aus meiner Feder geflossen sind, gehören mir allerdings schon.  
Dieses Werk ist nicht profitorientiert und nur aus Spass an der Freude entstanden.  
  
So, diesmal war meine schöpferische Pause zugegebenermassen etwas lang, aber ich hoffe, dieses Kapitel entschädigt euch etwas für die Warterei!  
  
  
  
+++~~~ Die zauberhaften Jahre ~~~+++  
  
  
Fanfiction by Lorelei Lee  
  
  
Kapitel 13  
  
  
Am späten Abend, als sich die frischgebackenen Eltern verabschiedet hatten und das Schloss wieder zur Ruhe gekommen war, sass Sarah im Licht weniger Kerzen noch am Fenster ihres Schlafzimmers und wartete auf Jareth.  
Sie musste geraume Zeit auf ihn warten, doch sie begrüsste die Gelegenheit um Ordnung in ihre Gedanken zu bringen. So viel war heute passiert und die Zukunft erschien ihr wieder in einem neuen Licht.  
Endlich betrat Jareth doch das Schlafzimmer und nahm gegenüber seiner Frau in einem anderen Sessel Platz.  
"Warum bist du noch nicht im Bett?" fragte er mit Blick auf ihr Nachthemd.  
Sarah lächelte in der Dunkelheit. "Weil ich auf dich gewartet habe. Hast du mit Colin gesprochen?"  
"Ja, ich habe ihm alles noch ein Mal erklärt - auch, dass dies heute kein typischer Fall war", entgegnete Jareth.  
"Ich habe dich nie gefragt, wie es früher eigentlich war", äusserte Sarah tastend. "Hast du viele Babys bei dir behalten?"  
Jareth lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander.  
Sarah spürte sein Zögern und beeilte sich, ihm zu versichern, dass sie ihn nicht hatte bedrängen wollen. "Wenn du nicht darüber sprechen möchtest, dann ist das in Ordnung", schloss sie mitfühlend.  
"Nein, das ist es nicht. Ich habe nur gerade daran gedacht, dass es mir früher nie etwas ausgemacht hat, doch jetzt, da ich meine eigenen Kinder in den Armen gehalten habe..." Er brach ab und holte tief Luft. "Das heute war wirklich ein Ausnahmefall. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich es jemals wieder über mich bringen würde, ein Baby zu behalten."  
Sarah legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf sein Knie und schwieg eine Weile mit ihm, während beide in Gedanken bei ihren Kindern waren.  
"Es hat sich früher ungefähr gedrittelt", brach Jareth unvermittelt das Schweigen.  
"Was?" fragte Sarah orientierungslos.  
"Die fortgewünschten Babys", erläuterte Jareth. "Bei einem Drittel haben die Verantwortlichen mein Angebot, ihnen ihre Wünsche und Träume zu schenken angenommen. Die Restlichen waren bereit, auf die Herausforderung einzugehen und das Labyrinth zu lösen. Davon hat die Hälfte es auch tatsächlich geschafft und ich habe die Babys zurückgegeben. Das letzte Drittel versagte...."  
Sarah zögerte mit ihrer nächsten Frage. "Was ist aus den Baby geworden, die du behalten hast?"  
"Sie wurden in Kobolde verwandelt." Jareth's Stimme klang bitter, seine Miene war abweisend geworden. Dann fuhr er sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare. "Damals habe ich nicht darüber nachgedacht, es war eben meine Aufgabe, die ich von meinem Vorgänger übernommen habe", rechtfertigte er sich.  
"Hätte es denn eine andere Möglichkeit gegeben?" fragte Sarah sanft.  
Jareth sammelte sich kurz und sah Sarah dafür, dass sie ihn nicht verurteilte dankbar an. "Nein, die hätte es nicht gegeben. Nur Babys, die etwas Magie in sich tragen, konnten hier in ihrer menschlichen Gestalt aufwachsen. Toby war das erste Baby, auf das dies zutraf." Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Weißt du, dass ich vorhatte, Toby zu meinem Nachfolger zu machen?" Ein schiefes Grinsen huschte über seine Mundwinkel.  
"Toby?" Ungläubigkeit machte sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit. "Ausgerechnet Toby?"  
"Was hätte ich tun sollen? Er war die einzige Möglichkeit für mich", bemerkte er nicht ganz ernsthaft.  
"Da habe ich dir ja noch mehr ins Handwerk gepfuscht, als ich gedacht hatte", rief Sarah aus. "Aber ich bin froh, dass alles so gekommen ist", schloss sie zärtlich.  
Jareth fing ihre Hände ein und hauchte einen Kuss auf die Innenflächen. "Und ich erst", sagte er leise.  
"Ist dir eigentlich klar, was heute wirklich passiert ist?" fragte er nach einer Weile in das nachdenkliche Schweigen hinein.  
"Nun ja, ich denke..." äusserte Sarah etwas verwirrt.  
"Ich würde eher sagen, wir haben über die ganze Freude, dass Jasmina und Robin nun endlich glückliche Eltern sind, vergessen, dass wir damit Grosseltern geworden sind!" stellte Jareth mit Nachdruck fest.  
Sarah musterte ihn einen Augenblick lang mit völlig leerem Gesichtsausdruck.  
"Ich fürchte fast... Ach Gott, ich bin Grossmutter", entgegnete sie kraftlos.  
"Aber eine wirklich Bezaubernde", tröstete Jareth sie, während er ihre Finger streichelte, die er immer noch in seinen Händen hielt.  
"Weißt du, ich habe noch nie mit einer Grossmutter..." Er liess den Satz unvollendet und sah ihr stattdessen tief in die Augen.  
"Ach du....", schimpfte Sarah schwach, wehrte sich aber nicht besonders, als er sie in seine Arme nahm und mit diesem kleinen, verruchten Lächeln auf seinen Lippen zu dem grossen Himmelbett trug.  
  
  
***********************  
  
  
Soviel zu Kapitel 13 - ich halte mich hier gar nicht lange auf, sondern mache gleich mit Kapitel 14 weiter! 


	14. Anträge und andere Missverständnisse

Disclaimer:  
  
Labyrinth und die dazugehörenden Charaktere gehören nicht mir. Colin, Daniel, Lucille, Darlene und Jasmina und alle anderen, die ganz allein aus meiner Feder geflossen sind, gehören mir allerdings schon.  
Dieses Werk ist nicht profitorientiert und nur aus Spass an der Freude entstanden.  
  
  
  
  
+++~~~ Die zauberhaften Jahre ~~~+++  
  
  
Fanfiction by Lorelei Lee  
  
  
Kapitel 14  
  
  
Etwas mehr als eine Woche war seit Crystal's Aufnahme in die Familie verstrichen, als Colin Melanie bat, mit ihm auszureiten. Melanie stimmte freudig zu und bereits kurze Zeit später waren sie unterwegs zu einem kleinen See am Waldrand.  
Als sie dort angekommen waren, sassen sie ab, banden die Pferde an einen Baum und setzten sich nebeneinander ins Gras. Colin rupfte einen Grashalm ab und kaute nachdenklich darauf herum. Melanie sah ihm eine Weile dabei zu, doch dann stellte sie ihm die Frage, die ihr schon die ganze Zeit auf der Zunge brannte.  
"Warum haben wir Daniel und Torben nicht mitgenommen?"  
Der jüngste Elfenprinz Torben war zwar einige Jahre älter als Colin, doch die beiden hatten sich in letzter Zeit enger miteinander befreundet und Torben war in den letzten Wochen sehr oft im Schloss vorbeigekommen um sich den Ausflügen der Jugendlichen anzuschliessen. Melanie hatte zwar nur Augen für Colin, doch glaubte sie bemerkt zu haben, dass nicht Colin, sonder sie selbst der Grund für seine häufigen Besuche war.  
Colin ward den Grashalm mit einer entschlossenen Geste in den See und wandte sich Melanie zu.  
"Ich habe sie nicht mitgenommen, weil ich mit dir allein sein wollte. Ich muss dich nämlich was Wichtiges fragen", entgegnete er nervös.  
Melanie's Herz klopfte bis zum Hals. Zum Glück hatte sie heute aus einer Ahnung heraus nicht ihre normalen Hosen angezogen, sondern ein ziemlich hübsches Reitkleid ausgewählt. Sie fühlte, wie ihre Hände anfingen zu zittern und sie verschränkte sie hastig in ihrem Schoss, damit er es nicht bemerkte. Sie hätte auch gerne ihr Gesicht abgewandt, damit er nicht er nicht sah, wie verräterisch ihr bei seinen Worten die Röte in die Wangen gestiegen war, doch das brachte sie nicht fertig. Stattdessen hing ihr Blick an seinem Mund und sie wartete bebend auf seine nächsten Worte.  
"Weißt du", druckste er etwas herum. "Ich wollte dich fragen..."  
Melanie schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich darauf nicht ohnmächtig zu werden. Nicht jetzt. Nicht im schönsten Moment ihres Lebens.  
Colin holte tief Luft. "Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du dich mit mir verloben würdest", stiess er endlich hastig hervor.  
"Oh, Colin! Und ob ich..." Doch mitten in ihrer Zustimmung hielt Melanie inne und blinzelte verwirrt. Das war doch kein Heiratsantrag gewesen! "Was hast du gerade gesagt?" fragte sie perplex.  
"Ach, Mel", seufzte Colin. "Ich würde dich nicht fragen, wenn du nicht meine beste Freundin wärst, aber ich sitze in der Klemme und ich fürchte, Mum wird erst Ruhe geben, wenn ich mich verlobe."  
So rosig Melanie's Wangen gerade noch gewesen waren, so blass waren sie in der nächsten Sekunde. Doch Colin schien nichts weiter aufzufallen. Er starrte trübsinnig auf den See hinaus und beachtete Melanie nicht besonders.  
Melanie biss sich krampfhaft auf die Zunge um nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. Wie hatte sie nur so dumm sein können. Ihr erster Impuls war gewesen, aufzuspringen, das Pferd zu nehmen und sofort zurück ins Schloss zu reiten um sich dort in ihrem Zimmer einzuschliessen. Doch auch dieses Verlangen unterdrückte sie heldenhaft. Hatte er sie nicht gerade bei ihrer Freundschaft gebeten ihm zu helfen? Wenigstens konnte sie ihn doch fragen, was es damit auf sich hatte.  
"Colin", sprach sie ihn mit leicht zittriger Stimme an. "Wie kommst du eigentlich auf diese Idee, dass du dich verloben sollst?"  
"Ach, das hat schon kurz nach meinem Geburtstag angefangen." Colin begleitete seine Worte mit einer wegwerfenden Geste. "Mum hat mir damals ins Gewissen geredet, dass es meine Pflicht als Kronprinz wäre, mich möglichst bald zu verloben. Wegen der Nachfolge und so - verstehst du?"  
"Ich denke schon", erwiderte Melanie bedrückt.  
"Also, ich habe mir erst nicht viele Gedanken darüber gemacht, aber Mum hat nicht locker gelassen und nachdem jetzt diese ganze Sache mit Crissy passiert ist, ist ihr das irgendwie wieder alles eingefallen und sie hat gestern wieder mit mir gesprochen."  
Melanie nickte und bedauerte geistesabwesend, dass sich der Spitzname Crissy für Crystal Hope bei den Königskindern so schnell etabliert hatte.  
"Und nachdem sie fast schon gedroht hat, mich mit einer von Torben's Schwestern näher bekannt zu machen, dachte ich, ich könnte genauso gut dich fragen. Stell dir das doch mal vor! Torben's Schwestern - davon ist Eine schlimmer als die Andere", bemerkte er entrüstet.  
Melanie beschlich ein starkes Gefühl von Irrealismus. "Hast du schon mit deinem Vater darüber gesprochen? Ich bin sicher, er wird dich unterstützen", wandte sie schliesslich ein.  
"Das hat keinen Sinn, Mel", stellte Colin geknickt fest. "Mutter und er waren immer einer Meinung wenn es um mich oder die Anderen ging. Das kann ich mir genausogut ersparen. Ich sitze echt in der Falle. Willst du mir nicht vielleicht doch helfen?" fragte er und sah sie dabei bittend an.  
Melanie's Vernunft schmolz unter seinem Blick aus diesen faszinierenden Augen.  
"Wie hast du dir das denn vorgestellt?" erwiderte sie um erst Mal Zeit zu gewinnen.  
"Weißt du, ich will jetzt einfach noch nicht heiraten. Ich bin doch gerade erst 18 geworden. Und deshalb dachte ich, wir könnten uns einfach so verloben. Wir sagen es meinen Eltern heute abend und weil sie dich gern haben, werden sie damit zufrieden sein und ich habe erst Mal wieder Ruhe", erklärte er eifrig. "Und dann kann ich mich im Laufe der Zeit ja umsehen, ob ich nicht doch noch ein anderes Mädchen finde, das ich gern heiraten möchte. Dann würden wir unsere Verlobung wieder lösen und alles wäre in Butter. Und falls ich mich überhaupt in niemand verlieben würde, dann könnten wir uns ja immer noch heiraten. Na, was sagst du dazu?" Er forschte eifrig in ihrem Gesicht.  
Melanie starrte ungläubig zurück. Als ihr klar wurde, dass es tatsächlich sein Ernst war, wusste sie nicht, ob sie lachen oder weinen sollte.  
"Du hast tatsächlich an alles gedacht", erklärte sie mit schwankender Stimme. "Aber was passiert, wenn ich mich in einen anderen verliebe?"  
Colin machte zuerst ein langes Gesicht, doch dann raffte er sich zu einer grosszügigen Geste auf. "Na ja, wenn das passieren sollte, dann können wir die Verlobung natürlich auch lösen."  
Melanie fasste es einfach nicht. Das war alles so kindisch, so unreif, dass sie nicht begriff, wie sie sich je in ihn hatte verlieben können. Doch das allerschlimmste war, sie liebte ihn trotz allem immer noch. Er wartete offensichtlich auf eine Antwort, doch sie musste erst ein Mal in Ruhe darüber nachdenken.  
"Colin", sagte sie gefasst. "Ich sage nicht ja und ich sage nicht nein zu deinem Angebot. Aber ich werde dir noch vor dem Abendessen meine Entscheidung mitteilen. In Ordnung?"  
"Oh, danke Mel! Du bist echt die Beste!"  
Melanie grinste schief und ging langsam zu ihrem Pferd zurück.  
  
  
Zurück im Schloss dachte sie geraume Zeit über sich und Colin nach. Schliesslich hatte sie einen Entschluss gefasst, doch bevor sie mit Colin sprach, musste sie noch etwas anderes erledigen. Nachdenklich verliess sie ihre Zimmer und machte sie auf den Weg zu Jareth, den sie - zum Glück - allein in seinem Arbeitszimmer antraf.  
"Onkel Jareth, ich muss mit dir sprechen", erklärte sie nüchtern.  
Jareth schmunzelte. "Das klingt aber ziemlich dramatisch. Aber setz dich doch bitte."  
Melanie nickte und nahm auf der anderen Seite des Schreibtisches Platz.  
"Nun, was gibt es so Dringendes?"  
Melanie faltete die Hände in ihrem Schoss und holte tief Luft. Dann sah sie Jareth direkt in die Augen.  
"Bevor ich dir alles erzähle, musst du mir versprechen, dass du niemand etwas von diesem Gespräch erzählst - nicht einmal Tante Sarah", verlangte sie ernst.  
"Melanie", Jareth lachte überrascht. "Ich weiss nicht, ob ich dir das versprechen kann."  
"Schade. Dann muss ich wieder gehen." Melanie machte Anstalten wieder aufzustehen.  
Jareth betrachtete sie verwundert und überlegte rasch. Es schien sich um etwas Ernstes zu handeln. Es war sicher besser sie anzuhören und ihr das Versprechen zu geben. Ihm war durchaus klar, dass er dieses Versprechen halten würde, aber vielleicht konnte er ihr bei ihrem Problem auch allein helfen.  
"Nein, nein. Bleib hier", beschwichtigte er sie deshalb. "Ich verspreche, dass ich niemand etwas erzähle."  
"Nicht einmal Tante Sarah?" drängte Melanie.  
"Nicht einmal Tante Sarah", bestätigte Jareth.  
Danach entspannte sich Melanie etwas. Sie holte ein zweites Mal tief Luft.  
"Colin will sich mit mir verloben und ich werde seinen Antrag annehmen, obwohl ich weiss, dass er mich nicht liebt."  
Jareth's Augen weiteten sich. "Aber das ist ja wunder.... - Moment - hast du gerade gesagt, dass er dich nicht liebt und es dir egal ist?" Er hoffte inständig, dass ihn seine Ohren gettäuscht hätten, doch Melanie's Kopfnicken begrub diese Hoffnung.  
"Aber das gibt doch gar keinen Sinn!"  
Melanie seufzte leise und erklärte ihm dann alles.  
Nachdem sie geendet hatte schüttelte Jareth ungläubig den Kopf.  
"Ich begreife es trotzdem nicht. Warum kommt er mit diesen Sorgen nicht zu mir? Glaubt er denn ich wäre genauso kupplerisch veranlagt, wie Sarah?" äusserte er missmutig.  
"Ich konnte es mir nicht vorstellen, deshalb bin ich auch zu dir gekommen", erklärte Melanie. "Aber Colin hat gesagt, ihr wärt bei der Erziehung immer einer Meinung gewesen und deshalb glaubt er, dass es auch diesmal so ist."  
"Ich werde diesem Schwachsinn ein Ende setzen", sagte Jareth bestimmt.  
"Nein, das wirst du nicht!" widersprach Melanie überraschend kräftig.  
"So? Und warum nicht?" fragte Jareth mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.  
"Weil du es mir versprochen hast", sagte sie mit fester Stimme. "Und weil...", sie druckste herum und fuhr schliesslich mit leiser Stimme fort: "...weil ich dadurch die Chance habe trotzdem eines Tages seine Frau zu werden, auch wenn es nur eine Zweckheirat wäre." Sie blickte verschämt zu Boden.  
"Warum willst du dir das antun?" erwiderte Jareth aufgebracht. "Ich hätte zwar nie gedacht, dass ich das einmal sage, aber etwas Besseres als meinen Sohn findest du allemal."  
Da hob Melanie ihren Blick wieder und sah Jareth direkt in die Augen.  
"Weil ich ihn unendlich liebe", flüsterte sie und ihre Worte trafen Jareth mitten ins Herz.  
Jareth stand auf, ging um den Schreibtisch herum, zog Melanie aus ihrem Stuhl und legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern.  
"Und warum erzählst du mir dann alles, wenn du doch nicht meinen Rat und meine Hilfe willst?"  
Melanie schluckte. "Weil ich es nicht fertiggebracht hätte dich in dem Glauben zu lassen, dass alles so wundervoll ist, wie es nach aussen hin aussieht." Ihre Stimme war kaum noch hörbar, als sie ergänzte: "Und weil ich deinen Segen wollte."  
Jareth lauschte dem Klang ihrer Worte.  
"Du hast ihn immer gehabt", flüsterte er zurück und küsste sie sacht auf die Stirn.  
  
  
  
***********************  
  
  
Soviel zu Kapitel 14 - Damit sind die nächsten Verwicklungen schon mal vorprogrammiert. Die Verlobung wird dann im nächsten Kapitel bekannt gegeben. Und dann dauerts nicht mehr soooo lange bis zum dramatischen Höhepunkt und schliesslich zum verdienten Happy-End! 


	15. eine sachliche Verlobung

Disclaimer:  
  
Labyrinth und die dazugehörenden Charaktere gehören nicht mir. Colin, Daniel, Lucille, Darlene und Jasmina und alle anderen, die ganz allein aus meiner Feder geflossen sind, gehören mir allerdings schon.  
Dieses Werk ist nicht profitorientiert und nur aus Spass an der Freude entstanden.  
  
  
Ja, ich geb's ja zu, ich habe euch ganz schön lange hängen lassen. Aber ich hatte mich leider zu sehr in meine Harry-Potter-Fics verstrickt und zeigte langsam schon Suchterscheinungen...  
  
@ QueenBonnie - ach, was würde ich nur ohne dich machen. Du bist echt eine treue Seele.  
@valo - Mensch, valo, dich hat man ja auch schon ewig nicht mehr "gesehen". Leider liegt deine eigene Laby-Fic immer noch brach - wann schreibst du denn endlich mal wieder weiter?  
  
  
+++~~~ Die zauberhaften Jahre ~~~+++  
  
  
Fanfiction by Lorelei Lee  
  
  
Kapitel 15  
  
  
Melanie verliess Jareth und ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihr, dass bis zum Abendessen nicht mehr viel Zeit war und so machte sie sich gleich auf den Weg zu Colin's Zimmer. Auf ihr Klopfen wurde ‚Herein' gerufen. Melanie trat ein und schob die Tür hinter sich wieder ins Schloss. Colin lümmelte auf seinem Bett, ein Buch in der Hand, doch seine Augen blickten gespannt auf sie.  
"Ich mach' es, Colin", sagte sie und wunderte sich insgeheim darüber, dass ihre Stimme nicht zitterte, sondern so normal klang wie immer. "Ich werde mich mit dir verloben."  
Bei ihren Worten hatte er das Buch in eine Ecke geworfen und war aufgesprungen.  
"Oh, Mel! Das ist so toll von dir!", rief er freudig aus. "Ich wusste, dass ich mich auf dich verlassen kann."  
"Es ist gleich Zeit...", erwiderte Melanie nun doch etwas schwach. "Am Besten gehen wir gleich hinunter ins Esszimmer und wir - du sagst es deinen Eltern und Geschwistern."  
"Ja, lass uns gehen." Er packte sie wie damals als kleiner Junge am Unterarm und zog sie mit sich. "Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie froh ich bin, dass du mir hilfst", raunte er ihr unterwegs verschwörerisch zu.  
"Keine Ursache", murmelte Melanie schwach und versuchte krampfhaft ein hysterisches Kichern zu unterdrücken.  
  
Die nächsten Minuten verschwammen für Melanie in einem surrealen Nebel. Kaum hatte Colin der versammelten Familie die frohe Botschaft überbracht, regneten auch schon die Glückwünsche auf die frisch Verlobten hernieder. Der Nebel lichtete sich erst wieder etwas, als Jareth sie mit ungewöhnlich ernstem Ausdruck auf die Wange küsste und Lucille und Darlene sich an sie hängten.  
"Jetzt gehst du nie mehr fort!"  
"Endlich bist du unsere richtige Schwester!" freuten sie sich unbändig.  
Dann lichtete sich der Nebel mit einem Schlag, als plötzlich Torben vor ihr stand und sie mit einem merkwürdigen Ausdruck ansah.  
Es war nicht ungewöhnlich, dass Torben von Sarah und Jareth zum Abendessen eingeladen wurde, doch Melanie fluchte innerlich, dass es ausgerechnet heute der Fall sein musste.  
Torben's Gesicht verzog sich zu einem schmerzlichen Lächeln.  
"Ich wünschte... ich wünsche dir viel Glück", sagte er leise.  
Irgendwer hatte eine Flasche Champagner geöffnet und Gläser herbei geschafft. Melanie wurde auch ein Glas in die Hand gedrückt und dann wurde ein Toast auf die Verlobung ausgesprochen.  
"Colin, du hast deiner Braut noch gar keinen Verlobungskuss gegeben", mahnte Sarah liebevoll ihren Sohn.  
Colin lächelte verlegen und Melanie wollte vor Scham im Boden versinken. Zum Glück rettete Jareth die Situation.  
"Liebes, merkst du denn nicht, dass du die beiden in Verlegenheit bringst?" wandte er sich ruhig an seine Frau. "Wir sollten jetzt zu Tisch gehen. Das Essen wird sonst kalt."  
Als sie sassen, schenkte Melanie ihm einen dankbaren Blick.  
  
  
"Lucy, schläfst du schon?" Darlene linste durch einen Türspalt in das Zimmer ihrer Schwester.  
"Nein, aber du solltest schon längst im Bett liegen", sagte Lucille vorwurfsvoll. "Was treibst du so spät denn noch?"  
"Ich kann nicht schlafen", antwortete Darlene und trat in das Zimmer. "Darf ich ein bisschen zu dir ins Bett?"  
"Na gut, dann komm schon, du Quälgeist", gab Lucille nach und lüpfte die Bettdecke ein wenig. Wieselflink huschte Darlene durch das Zimmer und schlüpfte rasch unter die Decke. Dann kuschelte sie sich an ihre Schwester.  
Lucille's Reaktion bestand in einem gedämpften Quietschen. "Iiiih, hast du kalte Füsse!"  
Nachdem sie sich gegenseitig ein bisschen geknufft hatten, kehrte wieder Ruhe unter der Bettdecke ein.  
"Warum kannst du nicht schlafen? Es ist doch gar kein Gewitter draussen?" fragte Lucille schliesslich.  
"Wegen Melanie", wisperte Darlene.  
"Dann kommt dir das auch so komisch vor?" fragte Lucille zaghaft.  
Darlene nickte ernsthaft.  
"Und ich dachte schon, ich bin die einzige." Lucille atmete erleichtert aus. "Nicht, dass ich mich nicht freuen würde, aber..."  
"Colin liebt sie nicht", äusserte Darlene plötzlich bestimmt.  
"Woher weißt du das?" fragte Lucille atemlos.  
Darlene zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiss nicht. Ich weiss es einfach."  
Die Schwestern sahen sich einen Augenblick stumm an.  
"Aber sag' Mum und Dad nichts davon", bat Darlene mit einem kindlich-bangen Ausdruck in ihren grauen Augen. "Ich will nicht in diese komische Schule, von der Telramon die ganze Zeit redet." Darlene hatte in den letzten Jahren genug begriffen um den wahren Umfang ihrer magischen Kräfte weitgehend vor ihren Eltern zu verbergen. Sie fürchtete sich davor ihre Familie verlassen zu müssen.  
"Na gut", versprach Lucille. "Aber was tun wir jetzt?"  
"Ich glaube nicht, dass wir etwas tun können. Melanie hat sicher einen Grund dafür. Ich wünschte nur, wir könnten ihr helfen, glücklich zu werden. Ich habe sie nämlich wirklich lieb."  
Darlenes Sorgenfalten liessen ihr junges Gesicht seltsam alt wirken. Normalerweise reizte dieser Anblick ihre ältere Schwester zum Kichern. Doch gerade jetzt war Lucille nicht nach Lachen zumute.  
"Ich habe sie auch sehr lieb, Darlene", stimmte Lucille bedrückt zu. "Und wehe Colin, wenn er sie nicht anständig behandelt", fügte sie drohend hinzu.  
  
  
***********************  
  
Soviel zu Kapitel 15 - Ich gebe zu, es ist etwas kurz geraten, aber mehr Zeit kann ich gerade einfach nicht abknapsen. Und so dachte ich mir, besser als nichts!  
Im nächsten Kapitel gibt's dann einen Ball anlässlich der Verlobung und auch Torben mischt wieder mit. 


	16. es war eine rauschende Ballnacht

Disclaimer:  
  
Labyrinth und die dazugehörenden Charaktere gehören nicht mir. Colin, Daniel, Lucille, Darlene und Jasmina und alle anderen, die ganz allein aus meiner Feder geflossen sind, gehören mir allerdings schon.  
Dieses Werk ist nicht profitorientiert und nur aus Spass an der Freude entstanden.  
  
  
Endlich!!!! Die Harry-Potter-Fic ist fertig und kostet mich keine Nerven mehr - obwohl's Spass gemacht hat. Aber jetzt kann ich mich endlich wieder zur Gänze meinem wirklichen Anliegen widmen...  
Wie versprochen, geht es heute mit dem Verlobungsball weiter!  
  
  
+++~~~ Die zauberhaften Jahre ~~~+++  
  
  
Fanfiction by Lorelei Lee  
  
  
Kapitel 16  
  
  
Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Sarah wie fast jeden Morgen geraume Zeit vor ihrem Ehemann. Sie lag noch einige Zeit ruhig im Bett und dachte über dies und jenes nach. Sie mochte die Zeit am frühen Morgen, wenn das Schloss noch schlief und sie noch nicht Königin, Mutter oder Gastgeberin sein musste, sondern einfach nur Sarah - eine Frau, die zufällig mit dem begehrenswertesten Mann diesseits des Universums im Bett lag. Doch nach einer Weile merkte sie, dass Jareth sich bewegte und verschlafen blinzelte. Sie schmunzelte nachsichtig. Bereits nach ihrer ersten Nacht hatte sie die Vermutung gehabt, dass ihr Liebster ein Morgenmuffel und eine Schlafmütze war. Diese Vermutung hatte sich bestätigt.  
Sie knuffte ihn liebevoll.  
"Bist du schon wach?"  
Jareth brummte etwas Undefinierbares und drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Doch Sarah genügte das.  
"Ich finde, wir sollten einen Ball geben."  
"Mmmh?"  
"Du hörst ja gar nicht zu!" sagte Sarah vorwurfsvoll und knuffte ihn erneut. Immerhin drehte sich Jareth daraufhin wieder zu ihr um und blinzelte sie verschlafen an.  
"Beantworte mir bitte zwei Fragen", brummte er undeutlich. "Warum habe ich dich geheiratet und warum haben wir uns Kinder angeschafft?"  
"Auf beide Fragen gibt es nur eine Antwort: weil wir uns lieben, mein Schatz", erklärte Sarah geduldig.  
"Aber nicht morgens, wenn gerade erst die Sonne aufgegangen ist", sagte Jareth mürrisch und schloss wieder die Augen.  
Doch so leicht gab sich Sarah nicht geschlagen. "Schlafmütze! Also, wann sollen wir den Ball geben?"  
"Ich höre immer Ball." Jareth rieb sich die Augen, gähnte herzhaft und setzte sich endlich im Bett auf. "Was denn für ein Ball?"  
"Der Ball anlässlich der Verlobung unseres ältesten Sohnes - erinnere dich - du warst gestern dabei!"  
Jareth musterte seine ausgeschlafene Frau leicht überfordert. "Hör mal, findest du das nicht ein bisschen übertrieben?"  
"Was ist eigentlich los mit dir? Früher warst du der Erste, der scharf auf eine Party war und jetzt auf einmal ist dir alles zuviel!"  
Jareth grinste müde. "Jetzt bin ich schliesslich Grossvater. Sei mal ehrlich, meine geliebte Elfe, findest du nicht, dass die Kinder noch viel zu jung zum Heiraten sind?"  
"Wer redet denn vom Heiraten? Die beiden haben sich gerade erst verlobt, kein Mensch will, dass die beiden sich jetzt schon heiraten", ereiferte sich Sarah. "Oder hast du am Ende etwas an Melanie auszusetzen?"  
Nun musste sich Jareth geschlagen geben. "Nein, natürlich nicht", beschwichtigte er seine Frau.  
"Na also. Ich muss allerdings auch zugeben, dass sie mir tatsächlich lieber ist, als alle anderen Mädchen, die in Betracht gekommen wären."  
Wie fast alle Männer war auch Jareth von dieser Seite im Wesen seiner Frau unangenehm berührt.  
"In Betracht gekommen? Sag' mal, was redest du da eigentlich? Es scheint dir ja sehr am Herzen zu liegen, dass die beiden zusammen kommen."  
"Sicher", sagte Sarah leicht verwundert. "Dir etwa nicht? Ist dir etwa noch nie aufgefallen, wie Melanie unseren Sohn ansieht?"  
"Doch natürlich." Jareth lehnte sich wieder tiefer in seine Kissen hinein. "Als ob er ihr einziger Halt und Stütze in einer feindlichen Welt wäre."  
Sarah's Gesichtsausdruck wurde weich.  
"Du hast es also auch gemerkt."  
Jareth musterte seine Frau nachdenklich. "Du hast mich früher auch so angesehen."  
"Nicht nur früher..." hauchte Sarah und schmiegte sich eng an Jareth.  
  
  
  
Es war bald beschlossene Sache, dass der Ball zwei Wochen später stattfinden sollte. An alle königlichen Familien wurden Einladungen verschickt und auch alle anderen wichtigen Persönlichkeiten wurden eingeladen. Melanie und Colin durften ihre Freunde der Gästeliste hinzufügen und schliesslich setzte Melanie auch ihren Vater von ihrer Verlobung in Kenntnis.  
Seine kurze Antwort und seine knappen Glückwünsche enttäuschten alle, bis auf Melanie selbst, die ihren Vater eben besser kannte. Als Forscher und Gelehrter berührten ihn die Dinge des täglichen Lebens oft nur am Rande, was nicht heissen sollte, dass er seine einzige Tochter nicht liebte.  
  
Allerdings war Melanie trotz allem enttäuscht und zwar von dem Verhalten ihres Verlobten.  
Natürlich hatte sie sich keinen Illusionen hingegeben, er würde bei ihr nun den zärtlichen Liebhaber spielen, doch etwas mehr Zuwendung hatte sie sich insgeheim schon erhofft. Doch bald genug stellte sie fest, dass sie diesbezüglich enttäuscht wurde. Sein Verhalten ihr gegenüber hatte sich seit der Bekanntgabe ihrer Verlobung um kein Jota verändert. Tagsüber bekam sie ihn kaum zu Gesicht, da er ständig irgendwelchen Unterricht zu haben schien oder wichtige Dinge zu erledigen hatte, von denen er ihr nichts erzählte. Wenn er nachmittags ausritt, fragte er sie seltener als früher ob sie Lust hatte, ihn zu begleiten - und sie war zu stolz um einfach uneingeladen mit zu kommen. Es gab Momente, in denen sie bereute, ihre Freundschaft für die Verlobung eingetauscht zu haben.  
Doch dann schaute Jareth bei ihr vorbei und heiterte sie mit einer komischen Geschichte auf oder Lucille und Darlene nahmen sie mit in den Garten und flochten Kränze für sie oder Sarah suchte mit ihr zusammen Kleider aus. Sogar Daniel brachte ihr ab und zu etwas mit - meist so nützliche Dinge wie ein Laubfrosch im Glas oder eine besonders hübsche Eidechse in einer Schachtel mit Luftlöchern.  
Kurzum, die ganze Familie war rührend um sie bemüht - mit Ausnahme ihres Verlobten.  
Gerade deshalb setze Melanie einige Hoffung auf den Ball. Sie hatte nicht vergessen, wie bewundernd Colin sie auf Tante Allegra's Hochzeit angestarrt hatte. Sie wollte sich deshalb so hübsch wie möglich herausputzen, damit er sie endlich wieder als das wahrnahm, was sie tatsächlich war: eine hübsche, junge und sehr verliebte Frau.  
  
Sarah und die Mädchen unterstützten sie dabei nach Kräften und das Kleid, das sie schliesslich ausgewählt hatten, war schlichtweg ein Traum. Es war aus lindgrüner, schimmernder Seide und wurde über einem mehrlagigen Tüll-Unterrock getragen, der für die gewünschte Weite sorgte. Das Oberteil war enganliegend geschnitten, mit einem runden Halsauschnitt und kleinen Puffärmeln. Der ganze Stoff war über und über bestickt mit zierlichen goldenen Blättern und geschwungenen, moosgrünen Ranken. Lange Handschuhe, ein wundervoller goldener Haarreif, ebensolche Ohrringe und eine Smaragdkette, die Sarah Melanie geschenkt hatte, komplettierten Melanie's Erscheinung.  
Als der grosse Abend gekommen war, waren Sarah und die Mädchen einfach hingerissen von Melanie's blendendem Aussehen. Melanie drehte sich noch ein wenig vor dem Spiegel um ihre weibliche Eitelkeit zu befriedigen und schüttelte dann lachend ihre sorgfältig gelegten rotbraunen Locken.  
"Nicht schlecht - oder was meint ihr?"  
"Nicht schlecht?" äusserte Sarah entrüstet. "Mein liebes Kind, du hast nie besser ausgesehen. Ich bin sicher, dass alle anderen Damen grün vor Neid sein werden."  
"Danke, Tante Sarah." Melanie wurde vor Verlegenheit über dieses Lob leicht rot.  
"Mum hat recht. Du siehst toll aus - und ich fürchte, ich bin schon ein bisschen grün im Gesicht", neckte Lucille sie, die in ihrem pastellblauen Kleid mit Silberstickerei selbst ganz reizend aussah.  
"Schluss mit der Diskussion. Es ist Zeit", mahnte Sarah und zog ihre Handschuhe an. "Wir sehen alle vier einfach umwerfend aus und deshalb gehen wir jetzt runter in den Saal und brechen ein paar Herzen."  
Darüber mussten alle drei Mädchen amüsiert kichern, so dass sie völlig entspannt und mit einem reizenden Lächeln auf den Lippen den Ballsaal betraten.  
  
In der Zwischenzeit waren auch Jareth, Colin und Daniel auf dem Weg in den Ballsaal um die Gäste zu begrüssen.  
"Ich weiss, dies ist weder die Zeit noch der Ort für ein Vater-Sohn-Gespräch, trotzdem werde ich dich mit einigen Ratschlägen belästigen", sagte Jareth zu seinem ältesten Sohn.  
"Und das wäre?" fragte Colin leicht geistesabwesend.  
Jareth musterte missbilligend Colins Kleidung. Sein Sohn trug ein weisses Hemd mit weiten Ärmeln, dazu eine lange, schmalgeschnittene schwarze Weste mit angeschnittenen Ärmeln und eine enge schwarze Hose.  
"Erstens - wir sind nicht auf einer Beerdigung", bemerkte Jareth. Er schnippte mit den Fingern und das Hemd war nicht mehr weiss, sondern zartgrün, während die Weste eine schwarzgrüne Färbung mit goldschwarzer Stickerei angenommen hatte. "Und zweitens..."  
"Dad!" rief Colin entrüstet und starrte auf seinen nun zartgrünen Hemdärmel. "Mach das sofort rückgängig!"  
Jareth lächelte ungerührt. "Mach's doch selbst."  
"Du weißt, dass ich das noch nicht kann!" maulte Colin.  
"Wie schon gesagt, mein Junge, das ist deine Verlobungsfeier. Du solltest dort nicht derart farblos auftreten."  
"Na gut", gab Colin klein bei. "Und zweitens?"  
"Du wirst Melanie ein hübsches Kompliment über ihr Aussehen machen", antwortete Jareth bestimmt.  
"Ja, gut."  
"Wenn ich unseren Gästen dann eure Verlobung bekannt gebe, wirst du ihr den Ring auf den Finger stecken und ihr dann einen Kuss auf die Wange geben", instruierte Jareth seinen Sohn.  
"Was?"  
"Ich will bei diesem Anlass keine wilde Knutscherei haben. Ein Kuss auf die Wange genügt völlig", erklärte Jareth trocken.  
Colin sah seinen Vater mit grossen Augen an, dann schüttelte er kurz den Kopf.  
"Nein, das meinte ich doch gar nicht. Ich habe nur keinen Ring."  
Jareth schloss für einen Moment die Augen. ‚Ganz ruhig' dachte er bei sich. ‚Nicht aufregen'.  
"Du hast tatsächlich keinen Ring für deine Verlobte besorgt?"  
"Naja." Colin zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Leider habe ich mir das schon gedacht", sagte Jareth grimmig mit halblauter Stimme. Dann griff er in sein Jacket und holte ein zusammengelegtes Seidentuch heraus.  
"Geh schon mal vor", sagte er zu Daniel. "Wir kommen gleich nach."  
Er legte das Seidentuch auf seinen Handteller und faltete es auseinander. Darunter kam ein weissgoldener Ring zum Vorschein bei dem eine Hand sich um eine kleine Kristallkugel schloss.  
"Diesen Ring habe ich damals deiner Mutter bei unserer Verlobung an den Finger gesteckt. Er symbolisiert sehr viel für uns." Er hielt den Ring seinem ältesten Sohn hin. "Erweise dich ihm würdig", sagte er mit einem seltsamen Unterton, als Colin den Ring an sich nahm.  
"Danke, Dad. Das ist total cool." Colin schien erfreut, doch bei weitem nicht so beeindruckt, wie Jareth sich dies gewünscht hätte. Sie nahmen den Weg zum Ballsaal wieder auf.  
"Also noch Mal", nahm Jareth den Faden wieder auf. "Du steckst ihr den Ring an und küsst sie auf die Wange. Dann eröffnest du mit ihr den Ball."  
"Alles klar, Dad." Mit diesen Worten steckte Colin den Ring ein, dann betraten sie den Saal um die ersten Gäste zu begrüssen.  
  
  
Sarah, Melanie und die beiden Mädchen trafen erst einige Zeit später ein und Colin setzte gleich den ersten Ratschlag seines Vaters in die Tat um.  
"Das ist ein tolles Kleid, Mel. Du siehst richtig gut aus heute abend."  
Dann zog er sie mit sich um einige ihrer Freunde zu begrüssen. Jareth sah den beiden nach und ärgerte sich.  
"Einfach erbärmlich. Erinnere mich daran, dass ich meinem Sohn an einem dieser Tage zeige, wie man einer Frau Komplimente macht", sagte er zu seiner Frau.  
"Reg' dich nicht auf", beschwichtigte Sarah ihren Mann. "Nicht jeder kann so charmant sein wie du. Ausserdem hatte Melanie nichts gegen das Kompliment einzuwenden. Hast du's nicht gesehen? Sogar ihre Ohren sind vor Freude rot geworden."  
"Trotzdem", beharrte Jareth mürrisch.  
Sarah liess ihren Blick müssig über die versammelten Gäste schweifen.  
"Welcher Schwachkopf hat eigentlich Calliope auf die Gästeliste gesetzt?" stöhnte Sarah entsetzt auf, als sie die Nymphe erkannte.  
"Ich glaube, der Schwachkopf war ich", entgegnete Jareth trocken.  
"Du? Aber warum um alles in der Welt hast du das gemacht?" fragte Sarah fassungslos.  
"Weil Tobias mich darum gebeten hat", antwortete Jareth schlicht. "Wo ist er eigentlich? Ich habe ihn noch nicht gesehen."  
"Er kommt später zusammen mit Jasmina, Robin und der Kleinen." Sarah war sichtlich verärgert. "Aber lenk' jetzt nicht vom Thema ab!"  
"Was hast du eigentlich gegen Calliope?"  
"Ich? Nichts - nur dass Persena den ganzen Abend wieder darüber lästern wird, dass Tobias um eine Nymphe herumscharwenzelt."  
Jareth grinste. "Lass' ihm doch den Spass. Und wenn Persena sich unbedingt das Maul über uns zerreissen will, dann lass' auch ihr den Spass. Stell' dir vor - ohne uns hätte sie womöglich nichts zu reden."  
"Ach du!" Sarah verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. Dann seufzte sie leise. "Im Grunde genommen habe ich Persena sehr gern. Wenn sie nur nicht immer so etepetete wäre."  
"Wird schon werden", tröstete Jareth sie. "Schau mal - da kommen gerade Allegra und Leander."  
Eine etwas abgekämpfte Allegra und ein strahlender Leander begrüssten das Königspaar.  
"Tja, Sarah, jetzt werden wir wohl doch noch so was wie verwandt", scherzte Allegra.  
Sarah lachte überrascht. "Daran habe ich noch gar nicht gedacht! Aber es ist schön, dass ihr heute gekommen seid. Habt ihr Melanie schon begrüsst?"  
"Ja, natürlich. Leander, Liebster, würdest du mir bitte einen Stuhl besorgen?"  
"Natürlich, mein Engel", antwortete Leander prompt. "Soll ich dir vielleicht etwas zu essen bringen?"  
Allegra verfärbte sich leicht. "Essen", stöhnte sie, "willst du mich umbringen?"  
"Dann vielleicht etwas zu trinken?" fragte Leander geduldig. "Wasser, Saft, oder vielleicht ein Glas Milch?"  
"Nur einen Stuhl, ja?"  
"Natürlich, sofort."  
"Leander, warte, ich komme mit", sagte Jareth und folgte Leander.  
"Ach, ist Leander nicht einfach ein Schatz?" hauchte Allegra.  
Sarah wartete, bis die Männer ausser Hörweite waren.  
"Allegra, du siehst grässlich aus. Bist du krank oder bekommt dir die Ehe nicht? Und seit wann bist du so...", sie suchte nach einem Wort, "...nett?"  
Ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck huschte über Allegras Züge.  
"Ich bin nicht krank und wenn ich meinem königlichen Hofquacksalber glauben darf, bekommt mir die Ehe sogar ausgezeichnet."  
"Meinst du im Ernst, du bist...", flüsterte Sarah freudig. "Wann ist es denn so weit?"  
"Psst", mahnte Allegra. "Es ist noch ein wenig zu früh, um darüber zu reden. Warten wir lieber noch ein paar Wochen ab. Allerdings platzt mein lieber Mann jetzt schon fast vor Stolz. Aber wo wir schon ein Mal dabei sind: ist es möglich mehr zu erbrechen, als man jemals gegessen hat ohne zu verhungern?"  
Sarah musste über das Bild, das ihre Freundin bot leider kichern.  
"Entschuldige", sagte sie immer noch kichernd. "Aber das klingt alles so besorgt, so weiblich und rührend - so gar nicht nach dir." Sarah biss sich kurz schuldbewusst auf die Lippen als sie das böse Gesicht von Allegra sah.  
"Keiner nimmt mich mehr ernst", schmollte diese.  
"Doch, ich nehme dich sogar sehr ernst und ich kann dir versichern, dass du eine riesige Menge erbrechen kannst, ohne zu sterben. Ich spreche da aus Erfahrung", ergänzte sie heiter.  
"Na, das sind ja schöne Aussichten", brummte Allegra düster.  
Sarah unterhielt sich noch eine Weile mit ihrer Freundin, bis Leander mit dem Stuhl und ohne Jareth zurückkam. Dann ging sie zum Buffet um dort nach dem Rechen zu sehen. Während sie die Platten inspizierte kam Melanie auf sie zu geeilt und zupfte sie aufgeregt am Ärmel.  
"Na, amüsierst du dich gut, mein Schatz?" fragte Sarah lächelnd.  
"Oh, es ist wundervoll! Und das Beste ist, dass tatsächlich einige Damen grün vor Neid geworden sind, als sie mich gesehen haben. Allerdings auch meine Tante Allegra", setzte sie nachdenklich hinzu.  
"Darüber würde ich mir keine Sorgen machen, Melanie", erwiderte Sarah und ihre Stimme zitterte vor unterdrückter Heiterkeit. "Die Gesichtsfarbe deiner Tante hat andere Ursachen."  
"Ja? Was..."  
Doch in diesem Moment kam Colin und nahm Melanie an die Hand.  
"Komm', Mel", sagte er. "Es geht los. Dad wird jetzt unsere Verlobung bekannt geben."  
Gerührt sah Sarah den beiden nach, dann folgte sie ihnen langsam um an Jareth's Seite zu sein.  
  
  
  
Alles war reibungslos verlaufen. Jareth hatte die Verlobung bekannt gegeben, die Gäste hatten das junge Paar hochleben lassen und Melanie hatte mit Colin den Tanz eröffnet. Das Fest verlief höchst zufrieden stellend und alle schienen sich gut zu amüsieren. Nur Jareth hatte ab und zu Grund die Stirn zu runzeln.  
  
Später am Abend erwischte er seinen frisch verlobten Sohn endlich allein in einer Ecke des Saals.  
"Warum tanzt du nicht mit Melanie?" fragte er seinen Sohn.  
"Das habe ich doch schon", antwortete Colin arglos.  
"Einmal! Du hast einmal mit ihr getanzt!"  
"Ja, und?"  
‚Ich hätte ihn als Kind öfter übers Knie legen sollen' dachte Jareth verbittert bei sich.  
"Die Idee von der Verlobung ist sicher nicht allein auf Melanie's Mist gewachsen. Ich nehme stark an, dass du es auch wolltest. Du hast damit eine gewisse Verantwortung übernommen, nämlich dich um deine Verlobte zu kümmern. Du hast erst ein Mal mit ihr getanzt, während Torben sie gerade das dritte oder vierte Mal auffordert. Das sieht vor den Gästen nicht sehr gut aus, Colin." Er funkelte seinen Sohn drohend an und Colin fühlte sich mit einem Mal sehr unbehaglich. "Und ich darf noch hinzufügen: vor mir sieht es auch nicht sehr gut aus."  
Colin stellte bei diesen Worten hastig sein Glas ab und machte sich auf die Suche nach seiner Verlobten.  
  
Kurze Zeit später hatte er sie gefunden. Sie sass mit Torben auf einer kleinen Bank und unterhielt sich mit ihm.  
"Habe ich dir schon gesagt, wie himmlisch du heute abend aussiehst?" sagte Torben gerade.  
"Torben, du sollst das endlich lassen", schimpfte Melanie halbherzig.  
Doch Torben liess sich nicht beirren. "Du siehst aus wie eine knospende Rose an einem frostklaren Wintermorgen."  
Gegen ihren Willen errötete Melanie sehr kleidsam. "Torben!" schalt sie. "Du solltest so etwas wirklich nicht sagen." Langsam wurde ihr die Sache wirklich zu peinlich.  
Auch Colin hatten Torben's Worte die Röte in die Wangen getrieben. Sogar er musste zugeben, dass dieses Kompliment sehr viel hübscher war, als das, welches er Melanie selbst gemacht hatte. Colin begann sich zu ärgern.  
"Was ist? Tanzen wir noch mal?" fragte Torben Melanie.  
"Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass wir das sollten", sagte Melanie streng.  
"Warum nicht? Colin tut es ja sowieso nicht", erwiderte Torben abschätzig.  
Colin war noch näher an die Bank herangetreten.  
"Oh, doch, das tut er!" sagte er ein wenig heftiger als beabsichtigt.  
Torben musterte ihn ungerührt. "Niemand hindert dich daran." Er stand ungezwungen auf und liess die beiden allein.  
  
Für den Rest des Abends wich Colin nicht von Melanie's Seite. Er tanzte noch einige Male mit ihr und versorgte sie mit Speisen und Getränken, doch seine Laune hatte sich um einige Grade verschlechtert. Er spürte zum ersten Mal auf empfindliche Weise, dass Torben auch an Erfahrung um einige Jahre älter war als er selbst. Colin musste leider anerkennen, dass das Auftreten seines Freundes sehr gewandt war und seine Manieren um einiges geschliffener. Das Geplänkel zwischen seiner Verlobten und seinem Freund hatte ihm einen Stich versetzt. Er wusste nicht so genau warum, denn Eifersucht konnte es ja wohl nicht sein. Allerdings brauchte er Melanie als seine Vorzeige-Verlobte und er konnte es sich nicht leisten, dass sie schon so früh ihre Abmachung brach. Das wäre wirklich nicht sehr nett von ihr gewesen. Colin beschloss, Torben zukünftig besser im Auge zu behalten. Nicht dass der Kerl noch in seinem Revier wilderte.  
  
  
***********************  
  
Soviel zu Kapitel 16 - Damit ist der Grundstock für die nächsten Irrungen und Wirrung gelegt! Das nächste Mal (es wird nie wieder so lange dauern, versprochen) stattet Torben Melanie einen Besuch ab, dessen Verlauf für Melanie sehr peinlich wird... 


	17. Nachwehen

Disclaimer:  
  
Labyrinth und die dazugehörenden Charaktere gehören nicht mir. Colin, Daniel, Lucille, Darlene und Jasmina und alle anderen, die ganz allein aus meiner Feder geflossen sind, gehören mir allerdings schon.  
Dieses Werk ist nicht profitorientiert und nur aus Spass an der Freude entstanden.  
  
  
An dieser Stelle möchte ich mein Versäumnis vom letzten Mal wieder gut machen und Mystical Harmonie herzlich in unserem illustren Kreis begrüssen. Und jetzt fühlen sich mal alle ausser Queen Bonnie angesprochen: *an den Bildschirm klopf* Ist sonst noch jemand da draussen?  
  
  
+++~~~ Die zauberhaften Jahre ~~~+++  
  
  
Fanfiction by Lorelei Lee  
  
  
Kapitel 17  
  
  
  
Eine Woche nach dem Ball betrat Torben das Schloss am Rande der Koboldstadt und wurde beinahe von Daniel umgerannt.  
Torben hielt Daniel am Ärmel fest. "Dany, wo ist Melanie?" fragte er.  
"Ich glaube im Garten, hör mal..."  
Torben runzelte die Stirn. "Bei dieser Kälte? Was tut sie denn da draussen?"  
"Ich glaube, sie wollte die letzten Hagebutten einsammeln. Was willst du denn von ihr?"  
"Ach, nichts Besonderes", beteuerte Torben. "Ich wollte nur mal kurz vorbeischauen..."  
"Ich muss jetzt los, ich habe gleich eine Fechtstunde bei Sir Dydimus." Daniel wollte schon seinen Weg fortsetzen, als ihm eine Idee kam. "Willst du zuschauen?"  
"Nachher vielleicht", antwortete Torben geistesabwesend.  
"Das wäre super", sagte Daniel und verliess nun endgültig das Schloss.  
  
Vor der Fechthalle, die am Rande der Stadtmauer errichtet worden war, wartete schon Lucille mit steifgefrorenen Händen und Füssen auf ihren Bruder.  
"Wo warst du denn so lange?" schimpfte sie übellaunig. "So scharf bin ich nun auch wieder nicht darauf bei deiner Fechtstunde dabei zu sein, dass ich hier ewig auf dich warte. Es ist saukalt hier draussen!"  
Daniel tat die schwesterlichen Beschwerden mit einer Handbewegung ab.  
"Torben hat mich aufgehalten."  
"Torben?" Lucille war plötzlich hellhörig geworden. "Was wollte er?" Colin war auf dem Ball nicht der Einzige gewesen, der Melanie's und Torben's Geplänkel belauscht hatte, auch Darlene hatte einiges aufgeschnappt und natürlich noch in derselben Nacht ihrer Schwester weiter erzählt. Beide waren sich einig gewesen, dass es galt, Melanie um jeden Preis vor Torben's Zudringlichkeiten zu bewahren. Denn dies würde eindeutig weitere Verwicklungen bedeuten und das war etwas worauf die beiden Schwestern gut und gerne verzichten konnten. Es war sowieso schon alles kompliziert genug.  
"Melanie besuchen", beantwortete Daniel lapidar ihre Frage. "Was ist denn? Kommst du jetzt oder nicht?"  
Melanie war ihrem Bruder, der bereits die Eingangsstufen zur Fechthalle erklommen hatte nicht gefolgt, sondern war stocksteif am Fuss der Treppe stehen geblieben.  
"Hast du ihm gesagt, wo sie ist?" fragte sie drängend.  
"Ja, wieso auch nicht!" äusserte Daniel heftig und setzte noch ein 'Weiber' in Gedanken hinzu.  
"Und wo ist sie?"  
"Im Garten - He, was ist denn los mit dir?"  
Lucille hatte ihre Röcke und ihren Mantel hochgerafft und war bereits einige Meter gerannt - zurück zum Schloss.  
"Mir ist gerade noch was eingefallen", rief sie über die Schulter zurück. "Ich hab jetzt keine Zeit!"  
  
  
In der Zwischenzeit hatte Torben Melanie im Garten gesucht und gefunden. Sie trug einen kleinen Korb über dem Arm in dem tatsächlich einige Hagebutten lagen.  
"Guten Tag, Melanie", grüsste Torben. Doch anstatt die ihm dargebotene Hand zu schütteln beugte er sich galant darüber und hauchte einen Handkuss darauf.  
Melanie zog peinlich berührt ihre Hand zurück und steckte sie demonstrativ in die Manteltasche. Sie kam sich in letzter Zeit neben Torben ziemlich dumm, unreif und unerfahren vor - und das war ihr nicht sehr angenehm.  
"Du möchtest sicher Colin besuchen. Er hat zwar gerade noch Unterricht, aber ich glaube, er dürfte bald fertig sein. Warum gehst du nicht schon ins Schloss und wartest auf ihn?" plauderte sie so unbefangen wie möglich.  
"Ich wollte mitnichten Colin besuchen, sondern dich."  
"Mich?" fragte Melanie nervös.  
"Ich wollte mich nach deinem Befinden erkundigen und dir sagen, dass du mich auf dem Ball mehr bezaubert hast als ein funkelnder Stern an einem samtschwarzen Himmel."  
Melanie schluckte beklommen. Er hatte ihre Hand aus der Manteltasche gezogen und hielt sie nun zwischen seinen Händen, wie um sie zu wärmen.  
"Du sollst doch so etwas nicht sagen, Torben", sagte Melanie verzagt und drehte ihren Kopf weg, damit sie ihn nicht ansehen musste.  
Doch das war keine gute Idee gewesen, denn jetzt fasste Torben sie zärtlich am Kinn und drehte ihr Gesicht wieder in seine Richtung.  
"Torben - nicht", murmelte Melanie.  
"Warum nicht", flüsterte er liebevoll. "Warum darf ich nicht die Wahrheit sagen? Dass du mein Herz gefangen hältst und ich an nichts anderes denken kann, als..."  
"Hör auf", protestierte sie schwach.  
"Ich sehe doch, dass du hier nicht glücklich bist, ich merke doch, dass Colin dich nicht so liebt, wie er es sollte und wie du es verdienst. Du verdienst einen Mann, der dich auf Händen trägt, Melanie - willst du es dir nicht noch ein Mal überlegen? Ich würde alles für dich tun. Eine Verlobung ist leicht gelöst. Es ist noch nicht zu spät. Melanie..."  
Melanie starrte ihn mit weitaufgerissenen Augen erschreckt an. Sie hatte halb erwartet Wahnsinn oder Begierde in seinen Zügen zu lesen, doch alles was sie in seinen Augen erkannte, war übergrosse Liebe.  
Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Es stimmte ja, was er gesagt hatte. Alles entsprach der Wahrheit. Colin's Verhalten hatte sich seit dem Ball zwar dahingehend geändert, dass er öfter ihre Nähe suchte, doch nicht um freundlich zu ihr zu sein, sondern - wie Melanie argwöhnte - sein Eigentum besser im Auge zu behalten.  
Und nun machte Torben ihr auch noch eine leidenschaftliche Liebeserklärung. Ihre überreizten Nerven liessen ihre Knie zittern.  
"Torben, bitte hör auf", verlangte sie flehentlich. "Bitte, lass' mich gehen. Torben..."  
Doch Torben hörte nicht auf sie. Zu lange hatte er seine Gefühle für sie unterdrückt. Jetzt, da einmal der Damm gebrochen war, drängten sie mit Macht an die Oberfläche.  
"Ich liebe dich, Melanie. Ich liebe dich. Willst du meine Frau werden? Wenn du mich heiratest, wirst du nie wieder einen Grund haben um unglücklich zu sein. Das verspreche ich dir. Wirst du mich heiraten? Melanie?"  
Endlich brachte Melanie genug Kraft auf um sich von ihm loszureissen.  
"Warum hast du nicht geschwiegen, Torben?" fragte sie verzweifelt. "Alles wäre viel einfacher gewesen. Ich kann dich nicht lieben, Torben. Mein Herz ist bereits vergeben - für alle Ewigkeit!"  
Tränenüberströmt rannte sie zum Schloss.  
Torben wollte ihr folgen, doch bereits nach einigen Metern versperrte ihm jemand den Weg.  
"Lass sie in Ruhe!" forderte Lucille entschlossen.  
"Geh' zur Seite!"  
"Nein, das werde ich nicht! Lass' Melanie in Ruhe!"  
"Wer bist du eigentlich?" fragte Torben verärgert.  
"Das geht dich gar nichts an!" fauchte Lucille zurück.  
"Ich weiss, du bist eine von Colin's Schwestern - Daisy, nein, Linda - richtig?"  
"Lucille!" verbesserte Lucille wütend.  
"Von mir aus. Würdest du mich jetzt bitte vorbei lassen, damit ich ins Schloss kann, Kleine?!"  
"Nein!" Lucille schnaubte. 'Kleine' - sie war einige Zentimeter grösser als die zierliche Melanie, nahezu gleich gross wie ihr Bruder Colin und sicher nur einen halben Kopf kleiner als Torben.  
"Und wie willst du das verhindern?" fragte Torben abfällig.  
"Hiermit", antwortete Lucille kühl und liess einen Kristall in ihrer Handfläche erscheinen.  
Torben zuckte unmerklich zurück.  
"Das traust du dich nicht." Doch seine Stimme klang unsicherer als zuvor.  
Lucille's grüne Augen trafen Torben's braune.  
"Versuch's." Sie schürzte provokant die Lippen.  
"Na gut", gab Torben nach einigem Zögern nach. "Du hast gewonnen. Aber was ist hier eigentlich los?"  
"Nichts, was dich interessieren müsste", antwortete Lucille brüsk. "Dich hat lediglich zu interessieren, dass du Melanie nicht mehr in Verlegenheit bringen sollst. Am Besten, du lässt dich hier überhaupt nicht mehr blicken."  
"Sehr subtil, wirklich. Und du meinst nicht, dass das vielleicht ein kleines bisschen auffällig ist, wenn ich euch von heute auf morgen überhaupt nicht mehr besuche?"  
Lucille hörte den leisen Spott in seiner Stimme und nagte ärgerlich an ihrer Unterlippe. Der Kerl war entschieden zu selbstsicher und viel zu gutaussehend - Halt! Was hatte sie da gerade gedacht?  
"Da hast du nicht ganz unrecht", gab sie schliesslich widerstrebend zu. "Hauptsache, du kommst nicht mehr täglich hierher und du belästigst Melanie nicht mehr."  
"Das hast du nun schon so oft gesagt. Es muss dir sehr wichtig sein." Er musterte sie mit neuem Interesse.  
"Das ist es auch."  
"Kleine, du hast wirklich Courage", sagte er anerkennend. "Also gut. Ich bin einverstanden. Ich werde nicht mehr so oft hierher kommen und ich werde Melanie nicht mehr belästigen - ausser, sie wünscht es."  
"Okay - aber du musst es schwören!"  
Ein belustigter Blick traf Lucille. "Also gut. Ich schwöre." Er machte eine kleine Pause. "Darf ich nächste Woche wieder kommen?"  
"Was fragst du so blöd?" fragte Lucille erfrischend offen. "Du brauchst dazu doch nicht meine Erlaubnis."  
"Dann muss ich dich gerade falsch verstanden haben. Entschuldige bitte." Er verbeugte sich vor ihr und verliess den Garten.  
Zurück liess er eine zornbebende Lucille, die nach seiner letzten spöttischen Erwiderung keine rechte Freude mehr an ihrem Sieg hatte.  
  
  
***********************  
  
Soviel zu Kapitel 17 - das nächste Kapitel gibt's höchstwahrscheinlich erst wieder im Januar, weil ich über die Feiertage mit 90%tiger Sicherheit keinen PC-Zugriff haben werde - ausserdem müsste mich jetzt erst noch die Muse küssen... Ich wünsche euch deshalb schon mal ein wundervolles Weihnachtsfest und einen amüsanten Rutsch ins Neue Jahr! 


	18. Weihnachtliches Zwischenspiel

Disclaimer:  
  
Labyrinth und die dazugehörenden Charaktere gehören nicht mir. Colin, Daniel, Lucille, Darlene und Jasmina und alle anderen, die ganz allein aus meiner Feder geflossen sind, gehören mir allerdings schon.  
Dieses Werk ist nicht profitorientiert und nur aus Spass an der Freude entstanden.  
  
  
Ich hoffe, ihr habt alle das neue Jahr gut angefangen. Ich habe zumindest die Tage auch dazu genutzt um mir den Kopf über diese Story zu zerbrechen - also, weiter geht's im Text!  
  
Hi, Mystical Harmonie - schön, dass du auch wieder da bist! Weniger schön ist natürlich, dass du krank bist - also, dir (und deinem Gedächtnis) die besten Genesungswünsche auf diesem Weg!  
  
  
+++~~~ Die zauberhaften Jahre ~~~+++  
  
  
Fanfiction by Lorelei Lee  
  
  
Kapitel 18  
  
  
Auch im Königreich der Kobolde wurde Weihnachten gefeiert. Jareth wich damit zwar von den üblichen Traditionen der anderen Königreiche ab, doch er tat es leichten Herzens und Sarah zuliebe.  
Die ganze Familie war über die Weihnachtstage im Schloss zu Besuch und Sarah und die Mädchen konnten nach Belieben die kleine Crystal bemuttern und so Jasmina ein wenig zu entlasten.  
"Weißt du, Dad", beichtete Jasmina eines Abends ihrem Vater. "Crystal ist ein wunderbares Kind und ich bin jeden Tag dafür dankbar, dass ich sie habe, aber..."  
"Aber?" fragte Jareth lächelnd.  
Jasmina grinste. "Es ist toll, mal wieder richtig auszuschlafen."  
  
Auch Lucille und Darlene hatten in diesen Tagen weniger Aufregung als gewöhnlich, denn die Familie empfing während dieser Zeit keine anderen Besucher, was bedeutete, dass Torben dem Schloss fernblieb. Auch wenn Darlene nichts an seinem derzeitigen Benehmen auszusetzen hatte, so fühlte Lucille doch oft genug seinen spöttisch-fragenden Blick auf sich ruhen, um zu wünschen er würde für immer fortbleiben. Doch trotz seiner Blicke hielt er sich erfreulicher Weise an ihre Abmachung und betrug sich Melanie gegenüber mit dem allergrössten Anstand.  
Dass er trotzdem gegenwärtig war lag an seinen Weihnachtsgeschenken, die er geschickt hatte.  
Sogar Lucille hatte ein Päckchen von ihm erhalten, aus dem ein sehr hübscher Fächer zum Vorschein kam.  
Als Melanie sich neben Lucille und Darlene setzte, fingen die jungen Damen sofort an, ihre Geschenke miteinander zu vergleichen und waren dabei so lustig, dass sogar Tobias und Robin sich zu ihnen setzten, um ein wenig an ihrer Heiterkeit teilzuhaben.  
"Und was hat Colin dir geschenkt?" fragte Lucille schliesslich neugierig.  
"Pralinen", antwortete Melanie mit seltsamer Stimme. "Elfenflügel um genau zu sein."  
"Elfenflügel?" fragte Robin entsetzt.  
"So etwas wie Katzenzungen", beruhigte ihn Lucille. "Sie sind köstlich und nicht ganz billig. Das hat er sich aber etwas kosten lassen." Sie bestaunte die grosse Packung, die Melanie ihr in die Hand drückte.  
"Du kannst ruhig etwas davon haben", sagte Melanie.  
"Mit welcher Füllung?" fragte Lucille und biss vorsichtig in eine der Pralinen.  
"Pfefferminz", antwortete Melanie leise.  
Da Lucille den Mund voll Elfenflügeln hatte, konnte sie darauf nichts sagen, doch an ihrer Stelle platzte Darlene mit dem ersten Gedanken heraus, der ihr in den Sinn kam.  
"Aber du magst doch gar keine Pfefferminz...", dann bemerkte sie Lucilles warnenden Blick und biss sich peinlich berührt auf die Lippen.  
"Du weißt das...", sagte Melanie mit seltsam trauriger Stimme. Dabei hatte der Tag so schön angefangen. Colin hatte sie sogar auf die Wange geküsst, als sie unbeabsichtigt unter einem Mistelzweig gestanden hatte. Doch dass ihr Verlobter nicht einmal wusste, dass ihr Pfefferminzschokolade verhasst war, trübte die Freude über das kostspielige Geschenk erheblich.  
  
  
In den Tagen nach Weihnachten herrschten eisige Temperaturen und der Schnee überzog sich mit glitzernden Eiskristallen. Obwohl die Sonne gelegentlich zum Vorschein kam, war es viel zu kalt um sich für längere Zeit im Freien aufzuhalten. Das bedeutete, dass die Familie im Schloss festsass, es auch keine Besuche gab und sie sich schon bald gegenseitig auf die Nerven gingen, dass sogar Lucille den Tag herbeisehnte, an dem Torben auf einen kurzen Besuch vorbeischauen würde.  
  
Im gleichen Masse, wie Torben Melanie fernblieb, wurde auch Colin seiner Verlobten gegenüber wieder gleichgültiger. Er zankte sogar einige Male so sehr mit ihr, dass Melanie den Tränen nahe war, doch als Jareth seine Frau darauf hinwies, tat sie es als gewöhnlichen Stubenkoller ab.  
"Sogar Daniel und Darlene haben sich gestern in den Haaren gelegen. Und die beiden haben sich noch nie gestritten", sagte sie ruhig. "Ausserdem stört es mich, dass du dauernd ein Haar in der Suppe findest", setzte sie leicht gereizt hinzu. "Was hast du nur in letzter Zeit? Du bist mir ein echtes Rätsel."  
Jareth küsste sie statt einer Antwort auf die Nasenspitze und zog sich in sein Arbeitszimmer zurück. Insgeheim musste er zugegen, dass seine Liebste wahrscheinlich Recht hatte, sogar er selbst verspürte grosse Lust einen Streit mit seiner Frau vom Zaun zu brechen.  
  
Doch schliesslich besserte sich das Wetter wieder und der gesellschaftliche Verkehr konnte wieder aufgenommen werden. Die Neuigkeit von Allegras Schwangerschaft verbreitete sich wie ein Lauffeuer und wurde oft und gern von allen Damen besprochen. Torben ritt gelegentlich mit den Königskindern aus und wurde auch ab und zu zum Abendessen eingeladen. Colin umkreiste seine Verlobte deshalb wieder mit neu erwachtem Misstrauen und Jareth machte sich eines Abends wieder einmal Sorgen über seinen ältesten Sohn.  
"Warum kommst du nicht endlich ins Bett?" fragte Sarah erschöpft und betrachtete ihren Mann, der seit einer geschlagenen Stunde am Fenster stand und in den Nachthimmel starrte. "Ich bin mir sicher, die Sterne werden auch leuchten, ohne dass du sie dabei beaufsichtigst."  
"Ist dir schon aufgefallen, wie ähnlich Colin uns beiden ist?" fragte er zusammenhanglos.  
"Was soll die dumme Frage? Natürlich ist mir das schon aufgefallen. Er ist unser Sohn."  
"Nein, das meine ich nicht. Ist dir noch nicht aufgefallen, dass er nur unsere schlechten Eigenschaften geerbt hat?" Er hatte sich umgedreht und lehnte am Fensterrahmen, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.  
"Machst du Scherze?" fragte Sarah verwirrt.  
"Nein, im Ernst. Er hat mein übles Temperament geerbt, deine Dickköpfigkeit, meine Egozentrik und deine Selbstsucht", erwiderte Jareth ernst. "Ich mache mir Sorgen. Ernsthaft Sorgen."  
"Findest du nicht, dass du das alles zu schwarz siehst, Liebling", sagte Sarah um ihre aufkeimende Beunruhigung zu verbergen. "Ich meine, du hast dich doch verändert. Wie warst du denn in seinem Alter? Sicher genauso, oder?"  
"Ganz genauso", antwortete Jareth düster. "Und noch schlimmer."  
"Na siehst du. Ich bin mir sicher, er wird mit der Zeit noch reifer werden und seine guten Seiten werden mehr zum Vorschein kommen. Er ist kein schlechter Junge."  
"Nein, das ist er nicht. Aber ich konnte mich nur verändern, weil ich dich hatte", sagte Jareth mit weicher Stimme.  
"Und Colin hat Melanie", ergänzte Sarah.  
"Melanie ist nicht wie du", gab Jareth zu bedenken.  
"Was macht das für einen Unterschied?" Sarah lächelte. "Solange sie ihn liebt?"  
"Hoffentlich keinen", murmelte Jareth leise und ging endlich zu Bett.  
  
  
  
***********************  
  
Soviel zu Kapitel 18 - Das war "bloss" ein Zwischenkapitel... muss halt auch manchmal sein. Immerhin nähern wir uns jetzt mit Riesenschritten dem Ende und im nächsten Kapitelt wird's sogar richtig dramatisch! 


	19. Mohocks!

Disclaimer:  
  
Labyrinth und die dazugehörenden Charaktere gehören nicht mir. Colin, Daniel, Lucille, Darlene und Jasmina und alle anderen, die ganz allein aus meiner Feder geflossen sind, gehören mir allerdings schon.  
Dieses Werk ist nicht profitorientiert und nur aus Spass an der Freude entstanden.  
  
  
Hier nun wie angekündigt: das dramatische Kapitel! *kicher*  
  
  
+++~~~ Die zauberhaften Jahre ~~~+++  
  
  
Fanfiction by Lorelei Lee  
  
  
Kapitel 19  
  
  
Wieder ein Mal hatte Torben den Nachmittag im Schloss verbracht. Sie hatten in der Bibliothek Karten gespielt, bis es so spät geworden war, dass Sarah Torben zum Abendessen eingeladen hatte. Da Darlene das letzte Spiel noch beenden wollte, gingen Sarah und Jareth schon ins Esszimmer voraus.  
"Aber beeilt euch ein bisschen", mahnte Jareth. "Bevor die Suppe in den Tellern gefriert."  
Seine Kinder lachten, doch es hatte in der Tat wieder eine Kältewelle gegeben und alle waren froh über das prasselnde Kaminfeuer. Kurze Zeit später war das Spiel beendet und die jungen Leute machten sich auf den Weg zum Abendessen. Auf dem halben Weg blieb Lucille stehen und fluchte leise.  
"Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?" fragte Daniel, der fast über sie gestolpert wäre.  
"Ach, ich habe das Buch liegenlassen, das ich Dad nachher zeigen wollte. Jetzt muss ich noch mal zurück." Sie hatte sich schon umgedreht. "Geht schon mal vor. Ich komme gleich."  
Doch zu ihrer Überraschung hielt Torben sie zurück.  
"Lass nur, ich hole es dir. Ich glaube ich habe mein Taschentusch auch dort vergessen. Welches Buch war es? Das Blaue?"  
Lucille nickte. "Aber das musst du nicht..."  
Doch Torben war schon auf dem Weg.  
Kurz vor dem Esszimmer hatte er sie schon wieder eingeholt.  
"Hier, dein Buch." Er gab es Lucille mit einem Lächeln.  
"Danke. Und wo ist dein Taschentuch gewesen?" fragte sie spöttisch.  
"In meiner Tasche, ich habe es nur nicht gleich gefunden", erwiderte er gelassen. "Hier, Melanie." Er hielt ihr ein grosses Stück Stoff hin. "Ich habe dir deinen Umhängeschal mitgebracht. Vielleicht brauchst du ihn nachher noch."  
"Oh, danke, Torben." Melanie lächelte ihn kurz an und legte sich den Schal über den Arm.  
In diesem Moment packte Colin Melanie am Arm und zog sie grob von Torben fort.  
"So! Das reicht jetzt!" rief er aufgebracht.  
"Colin, lass mich los. Du tust mir weh", bat Melanie, doch Colin hörte nicht auf sie.  
"Ich habe mir das jetzt lange genug angesehen!" schrie er Torben an. "Dieses ständige Geflirte unter meiner Nase. Niemand hat dich darum gebeten ihr den Schal zu bringen! Du lässt gefälligst die Finger von ihr!"  
"Colin", flehte Melanie. "Torben hat doch gar nichts getan. Was hast du denn?"  
"Ach, du verteidigst ihn auch noch?! Aber eins sage ich dir, ich lasse mich nicht mehr länger zum Narren halten!"  
"Colin so hör doch..." mischte Torben sich ein, während die anderen entsetzt und sprachlos dem Streit folgten.  
"Du hältst dich da gefälligst raus!" brüllte Colin. "Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an."  
"Colin, bitte", schluchzte Melanie leise.  
"Das hätte ich nicht von dir gedacht, Mel, dass du mich so hintergehst!" schleuderte er ihr zornig entgegen.  
Bei diesen Worten riss sich Melanie von ihm los und rannte schluchzend die Treppe hinauf zu ihrem Zimmer.  
  
Gleichzeitig öffnete sich die Tür des Esszimmers und Sarah und Jareth traten auf den Flur hinaus.  
"Was um alles in der Welt ist denn hier los?" fragte Sarah erstaunt.  
"Nichts", behauptete Colin abweisend.  
Für einen Moment herrschte atemlose Stille, doch dann fühlte Lucille Torbens Blick auf sich ruhen und sie beschloss ein für alle mal reinen Tisch zu machen.  
"Nichts?!" giftete sie ihren Bruder an.  
"Wo ist eigentlich Melanie?" fragte Sarah und sah ihren ältesten Sohn besorgt an.  
"Was weiss ich", antwortete Colin genervt. "Wahrscheinlich in ihrem Zimmer."  
"Und warum?" fragte Sarah beunruhigt, doch Colin gab ihr keine Antwort.  
"Das kann ich dir sagen, Mum", rief Lucille aufgeregt. "Du hast sie behandelt wie ein Stück Dreck", wandte sie sich zornbebend an ihren Bruder. "Und überhäufst sie mit ungerechten Anschuldigungen! Ich wäre dir schon viel früher davon gelaufen, das kannst du mir glauben!"  
"Manchmal schäme ich mich richtig, dein Bruder zu sein. Du hast dich richtig schäbig benommen", mischte sich nun auch Daniel ein, was ihm einen überraschten und wohlwollenden Blick von Lucille eintrug.  
"Jeder Idiot konnte sehen, dass sie nur dich liebt! Nur du warst zu blöd dazu!", warf sogar Darlene wütend ein.  
"Er ist doch dauernd um sie herumscharwenzelt!" verteidigte sich Colin.  
"Ja und warum?!" fauchte Lucille. "Nur aus dem Grund, weil du es nicht gemacht hast. Er war einfach nur nett zu ihr. Er war höflich und aufmerksam, wie jeder Mann zu einem Mädchen sein sollte. Aber du hast ja jeden Hund besser behandelt als deine Verlobte! Es ist doch kein Wunder, dass Melanie sich das bisschen Zuneigung, das du ihr verweigert hast, dann einfach woanders geholt hat! Aber mehr war da nicht, weil Darlene nämlich recht hat. Sie liebt nur dich, du Idiot!"  
"Was ist hier eigentlich los", flüsterte Sarah entsetzt ihrem Mann zu.  
"Das erkläre ich dir später", flüsterte er zurück. "Schluss jetzt!" unterbrach er den Geschwisterstreit. "Colin, du gehst zu Melanie und bringst sie wieder zu uns. Ihr anderen kommt mit ins Esszimmer."  
"Aber Dad... ", begann Colin.  
Jareth sah seinen Sohn mit zornig funkelnden Augen an. "Jetzt!" donnerte er. Colin zuckte zusammen und rannte die Treppe hinauf als ob der Leibhaftige hinter ihm her wäre.  
Im Esszimmer setzten sich alle um den Tisch, doch niemand brachte es über sich etwas zu essen.  
"Es tut mir leid", hauchte Lucille Torben ernüchtert zu, der neben ihr sass. Unter dem Tisch fasste er nach ihrer kalten Hand und drückte sie leicht.  
"Ich weiss", sagte er leise.  
Da wurde die Tür aufgestossen und Colin betrat das Zimmer. Sein Gesicht war totenblass und in einer Hand hielt er ein Blatt Papier.  
Jareth war aufgesprungen.  
"Wo ist Melanie?" fragte er nachdrücklich.  
"Ich - ich weiss es nicht", stotterte Colin. "Sie ist weg. Einfach weg. Ich bin nach oben und da war nur noch - dieser - dieser Brief... Sie - sie schreibt, dass sie - dass sie mir nicht mehr lästig fallen wird... und... dass ich sie nie wiedersehen werde... Sie wird doch nicht etwas Dummes tun... Dad?!" Colins Gesicht verzerrte sich angstvoll.  
Darlene stiess einen erstickten Schrei aus und alle Augen wandten sich ihr zu. Sie war genauso blass wie ihr Bruder, doch ihre Stimme klang merkwürdig gefasst.  
"Ich weiss wo sie ist."  
"Wieso weißt du das?" fragte Sarah besorgt und aufgewühlt zugleich. "Wo ist sie?"  
"Ich sehe sie", antwortete Darlene kläglich, dann weiteten sich ihre Augen und sie wandte sich panisch an ihren Vater. "Dad, sie ist im Wald der Mohocks. Ihr müsst sie schnell holen."  
Nur Sarah wusste, dass Jareth in diesem Moment die schrecklichsten Zeiten seines Lebens erneut durchlebte, auch er hatte einst aus Liebeskummer versucht sein Leben auf diese Weise zu beenden. Die Mohocks waren schreckliche Bestien und jeder, der sich Nachts in diesen Wald begab, war dem Tode geweiht. Jareth war damals nur durch mehrere glückliche Umstände gerettet worden. Sarah sah, dass seine Hände zitterten. Er wirkte wie gelähmt und sein Blick war starr geradeaus gerichtet.  
"Wo ist sie jetzt?" fragte er Darlene endlich mit belegter Stimme. "Siehst du sie noch?"  
"Ja", wisperte Darlene. "Sie ist jetzt bei der grossen Eiche, du weißt wo..."  
Jareth nickte langsam. Auch er war blass geworden. Kalter Schweiss stand auf seiner Stirn. Sein Blick suchte seinen ältesten Sohn.  
Sarah rüttelte verzweifelt an seinem Arm. "Du musst zu ihr und sie zurückholen!"  
"Ich kann nicht", flüsterte Jareth heiser.  
Plötzlich ging ein Ruck durch Colins Körper.  
"Ich gehe!" sagte er entschlossen.  
"Nein!" rief Sarah.  
"Ich gehe! Ich bin schuld, dass sie dort ist. Bei der grossen Eiche?" fragte er Darlene, die stumm nickte. Colin liess einen Kristall in seinen Händen zerplatzen und war verschwunden.  
Sarah war aufgesprungen und klammerte sich nun schluchzend an Jareth.  
"Wie konntest du ihn gehen lassen?"  
"Er wird mit den Mohocks genauso gut fertig", sagte Jareth mit starrem Blick. "Ich weiss es. Ich habe es ihm selbst beigebracht."  
Darlene hängte sich weinend an ihre Mutter.  
"Muss ich jetzt auf diese komische Schule?" schluchzte sie verstört.  
Sarah strich ihr verständnislos übers Haar. "Was für eine Schule denn, mein Liebling?" fragte sie ratlos.  
"Telramons Schule - weil ich doch hellsichtig bin", kam die erstickte Antwort.  
Sarahs Blick kreuzte sich mit dem ihres Mannes.  
"Darüber sprechen wir später, Kleines", tröstete er sie geistesabwesend.  
  
In diesem Moment erschien Colin wieder im Zimmer. Lucille konnte bei seinem Anblick einen entsetzten Aufschrei nicht unterdrücken.  
Seine Kleidung war zerfetzt und blutverschmiert, doch in seinen Armen hielt er Melanie.  
"Schnell!" rief er mit angespannter Stimme. "Ich bin gerade noch rechtzeitig gekommen, aber sie ist bewusstlos. Sie braucht einen Arzt!"  
Jareth gelang es endlich, die Erinnerung an vergangenes Grauen abzuschütteln und gab die notwendigen Anweisungen.  
"Sarah, du kümmerst dich um Melanie. Colin, du bringst sie gleich nach nebenan in den Salon, dort legst du sie auf die Couch." Er wandte sich an Daniel. "Du holst Darius und benachrichtigst Telramon. Ich fürchte, wir werden jede Hilfe brauchen." Er schob Darlene sanft in Lucilles Arme. "Kümmere dich um deine Schwester. Ich gehe und hole Tobias."  
Niemand hatte bemerkt, dass Torben die allgemeine Verwirrung genutzt hatte um den Raum zu verlassen.  
  
  
***********************  
  
Soviel zu Kapitel 19 - Na, was sagt ihr? Dallas ist doch ein schlechter Witz dagegen, oder ? ;-) 


	20. HappyEnd

Disclaimer:  
  
Labyrinth und die dazugehörenden Charaktere gehören nicht mir. Colin, Daniel, Lucille, Darlene und Jasmina und alle anderen, die ganz allein aus meiner Feder geflossen sind, gehören mir allerdings schon.  
Dieses Werk ist nicht profitorientiert und nur aus Spass an der Freude entstanden.  
+++~~~ Die zauberhaften Jahre ~~~+++  
Fanfiction by Lorelei Lee  
Kapitel 20  
Jareth erschien wie aus dem Nichts in Tobias Wohnzimmer.  
Laut nach ihm rufend eilte er durch die Wohnung.  
"Tobias! Verdammt, wo steckst du?"  
Als letztes riss er die Tür zum Schlafzimmer auf, wo er endlich seinen Schwager fand. Doch dieser war nicht allein.  
"Tobias! Endlich - ich weiss, ich habe gestört, aber ich werde mich später entschuldigen..."  
"Jareth, bist du verrückt geworden?" unterbrach ihn Tobias. "Du kannst doch nicht so einfach..."  
"Steh' endlich auf und pack' deinen Arztkoffer. Melanie hatte einen Unfall. Es ist dringend", drängte Jareth kurz angebunden.  
"Melanie? Ich bin sofort fertig!" Er schlug die Decke zurück und sprang aus dem Bett an Jareth vorbei ins Badezimmer.  
"Einen schönen guten Tag, Eure Majestät", zwitscherte eine melodische Stimme aus der zweiten Betthälfte. Jareth besah sich daraufhin Tobias Gefährtin etwas genauer und seine Augen weiteten sich leicht.  
"Calliope? Sie hätte ich hier allerdings nicht erwartet", entgegnete er trocken.  
Tobias stolperte wieder ins Zimmer. Er war halb angezogen und hatte eine offene Tasche in der Hand.  
"Lilli, Liebes, du siehst ja, die Arbeit ruft. Ich weiss nicht, wie lange es dauert", sagte er entschuldigend und war schon wieder verschwunden.  
"Sie sind schon länger hier?" fragte Jareth die Nymphe etwas pikiert.  
"Ja, allerdings", erwiderte sie gelassen und zeigte ihm mit einer graziösen Bewegung einen Diamantring an ihrem Finger.  
Jareth stöhnte und folgte Tobias.  
"Bist du eigentlich verrückt? Dich mit einer Nymphe zu verloben? Als Zeitvertreib mag es ja noch angehen, aber mit so etwas verlobt man sich doch nicht", warf er seinem Schwager mit gedämpfter Stimme vor.  
Tobias hörte damit auf, die verschiedensten Dinge in seine Arzttasche zu stopfen und sah Jareth an.  
"Könnten wir die Diskussion über meinen Lebenswandel vielleicht später fortführen? Ich hatte deiner Miene vorhin entnommen, dass es bei Melanie um Leben und Tod geht, oder sollte sie sich vielleicht doch bloss den Fuss verstaucht haben?" fragte er gereizt.  
"Mohocks", antwortete Jareth dumpf.  
Tobias sog scharf die Luft ein und packte schneller.  
Kurze Zeit später waren sie zurück im Schloss, wo Daniel sie im Esszimmer empfing.  
"Darius ist schon drin und Telramon kommt gleich nach", gab er die Neuigkeiten weiter.  
Jareth nickte und ging mit Tobias ins Nebenzimmer, wo Darius mit Hilfe von Sarah dabei war, die immer noch bewusstlose Melanie zu entkleiden. Tobias eilte sofort an das Krankenlager und Jareth zog seine Frau beiseite.  
"Wo ist Colin?"  
"Ich habe ihn in die Bibliothek geschickt", sagte sie leise, dann schluchzte sie plötzlich auf. "Oh, Jareth. Das ist alles so schrecklich. Kann es denn sein, dass er sie tatsächlich nie geliebt hat?"  
Jareth schloss sie in seine Arme. "Es sieht fast so aus, doch ich fürchte, dies ist im Moment unsere kleinste Sorge." Er küsste sie zärtlich. "Reiss dich zusammen, ja? Den Kindern zuliebe", bat er sanft.  
Sarah wischte sich die Augen und nickte langsam. In diesem Moment betrat auch Telramon das Zimmer.  
"Braucht ihr uns noch?" fragte Jareth die drei besorgten Heilkünstler, doch alle winkten ab.  
"Wir sind nebenan, wenn irgendetwas ist", fügte Jareth hinzu und führte seine Frau hinaus.  
  
Im Esszimmer sassen Daniel, Lucille und Darlene und sahen ihre Eltern sorgenvoll an.  
"Jetzt heisst es warten", sagte Jareth leise und setzte sich mit Sarah zu ihnen. Fast sofort verliess Darlene ihren Platz und schmiegte ihr tränennasses Gesicht eng an ihre Mutter.  
Sarah streichelte besorgt über ihre wirren Haare und Jareth betrachtete beide nachdenklich.  
"Wie lange weißt du schon, dass du hellsichtig bist?" fragte er seine Tochter schliesslich mit sanfter Stimme.  
Darlene hob ihren Kopf kaum merklich. "Schon lange", wimmerte sie kläglich. "Aber wenn ich nicht daran gedacht habe, ging es immer wieder weg."  
"Kannst du auch noch andere Sachen?" fragte Sarah.  
Darlene nickte.  
"Und du hast es uns nur nicht gesagt, weil du nicht auf diese Schule wolltest?" wollte Jareth wissen.  
Darlene nickte wieder. "Ich will nicht weg von Euch", schluchzte sie leise.  
"Dann musst du es auch nicht", flüsterte Sarah ihrer Tochter liebevoll zu.  
Darlene sah ihre Eltern ungläubig an. "Versprochen?" fragte sie mit grossen Augen.  
"Versprochen", antwortete Jareth und küsste sie leicht auf Schläfe.  
  
"Mir scheint, es gibt in diesem Schloss zu viele Geheimnisse", bemerkte Sarah nach einer Weile. "Ich war wohl die einzige, die nichts von den wahren Gründen dieser Verlobung wusste. Wie lange hast du es denn schon gewusst?" fragte sie ihren Mann.  
"Noch vor der Verlobung. Melanie hat sich mir anvertraut."  
"Und da hast du mir nichts gesagt?" stiess Sarah entrüstet hervor.  
"Ich habe Melanie versprochen, es niemandem zu sagen", erklärte er ruhig. "Nicht einmal dir."  
Sarah seufzte, doch sie gab sich damit zufrieden.  
Dann öffnete Tobias die Tür und schloss sie wieder behutsam hinter sich.  
"Okay, es ist ihr soweit nichts Schlimmes passiert. Ein gebrochenes Handgelenk, ein paar Kratzer und Schürfwunden, 'ne Menge Prellungen, eine Fleischwunde am Arm und bei den Temperaturen natürlich eine handfeste Unterkühlung. Wir halten sie heute nacht noch bewusstlos, aber morgen müsste sie wieder ansprechbar sein."  
"Gott sei Dank", hauchte Sarah erleichtert und auch die anderen seufzten leise und lehnten sich entspannter in ihren Stühlen zurück.  
Tobias lächelte leicht und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr.  
"Also, Leute. Es ist spät genug. Wir drei bleiben bei ihr und ihr geht jetzt schön brav zu Bett. Gute Nacht." Mit diesen Worten verschwand er wieder hinter der Tür.  
  
Jareth stand auf und sah seine Frau an.  
"Ich gehe noch zu Colin. Bringst du solange Darlene zu Bett? Ich komme dann gleich nach."  
Sarah nickte müde und erschöpft, doch sie lächelte wieder. Dann stand auch sie auf und wandte sich an Lucille und Daniel.  
"Kommt ihr Helden. Gehen wir schlafen", sagte sie liebevoll.  
Kurz darauf betrat Jareth die Bibliothek, in der sein ältester Sohn mit geröteten Augen in einem der Sessel sass und beim Eintreten seines Vaters besorgt aufgesprungen war.  
"Was ist mit ihr, Vater?" fragte er angstvoll, doch statt einer Antwort erhielt er zwei schallende Ohrfeigen.  
Jareth hatte hart zugeschlagen und seine Hand brannte, doch nur eine Sekunde später schloss er seinen Sohn in eine erdrückende Umarmung, während sich seine Augen mit Tränen füllten.  
"Ich bin so froh, dass dir nichts passiert ist", flüsterte er heiser und presste seinen Sohn noch enger an sich. Ein Zittern durchlief Colins Körper und Jareth spürte, dass sein Sohn lautlos weinte.  
Jareth liess ihn weinen und hielt ihn weiter fest.  
"Tobias hat sie untersucht", beruhigte er seinen Sohn. "Ihr ist nichts Schlimmes passiert und es geht ihr den Umständen entsprechend gut."  
"Das ist alles meine Schuld", sagte Colin mit erstickter Stimme. "Danke, dass du mir wenigstens Gelegenheit gegeben hast, meinen Fehler wieder gut zu machen und sie selbst da raus zu holen."  
  
Jareth sagte darauf erst einmal nichts, sondern drückte seinen Sohn behutsam zurück in den Sessel und gab ihm ein Taschentuch. Als Colin sich wieder halbwegs gefangen hatte, sprach Jareth wieder.  
"Es ist nett von dir, mir eine derart edle Haltung zu unterstellen - es entspricht nur leider nicht der Wahrheit." Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare, während sein Sohn überrascht zu ihm aufsah.  
Jareth holte tief Luft. Was er seinem Sohn jetzt mitteilen wollte, war alles andere als einfach.  
"Ich weiss nicht, ob ich in der Verfassung gewesen wäre, diesen Wald noch einmal zu betreten... das letzte Mal war vor ungefähr 20 Jahren und ich habe ihn mit der gleichen Absicht betreten, wie Melanie."  
"Du wolltest dich... umbringen?" flüsterte Colin verstört. "Warum?"  
"Auch aus dem gleichen Grund", antwortete Jareth dumpf. "Unerfüllte Liebe."  
"Zu Mum?"  
Jareth nickte. "Ich hatte Glück. Bei mir hatte die Geschichte ein Happy-End." Ein schmerzliches Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.  
Es war eine Weile still zwischen Vater und Sohn und Jareth glaubte, eine Veränderung an Colin zu spüren. Nichts wirklich auffälliges, Kleinigkeiten bloss, die er sich vielleicht sogar nur einbildete. Aber hatte sich nicht etwas in Colins Haltung verändert? Ein anderer Ton, der in seiner Stimme mitschwang? Jareth rief sich seine Entschlossenheit ins Gedächtnis zurück, als er einige Stunden früher an diesem Abend verkündet hatte, er würde allein in den Wald der Mohocks gehen und sein Gesicht wurde weicher. War sein Sohn endlich dabei erwachsen zu werden?  
  
"Melanie ist wundervoll, nicht wahr?" sagte Colin in die Stille hinein.  
"Ja, das ist sie."  
"Es ist wirklich alles meine Schuld... als ich heute Abend in ihr Zimmer kam und sie war nicht da und da lag nur dieser Zettel, dass sie..., dass sie..." seine Stimme brach und er schluckte. "Da habe ich erst gemerkt, wie viel sie mir bedeutet." Er unterbrach sich kurz, wischte sich über die Augen und fuhr dann fort. "Ich habe sie die ganze Zeit über als selbstverständlich hingenommen, weißt du? Sie war ja auch fast mein ganzes Leben lang in meiner Nähe, sie war einfach immer da - immer für mich da", ergänzte er mit belegter Stimme. "Schon als wir noch Kinder waren. Sie hat immer jeden Streich mitgemacht, obwohl man ihr das gar nicht zugetraut hat, so zierlich wie sie immer war - immer noch ist." Die glückliche Erinnerung erhellte für einige Sekunden seine Züge. "Jasmina hat mir mal etwas über Panzerglas erzählt und ich habe mir vorgestellt, dass Melanie wohl aus Panzerglas sein müsste... Sie wirkt wie zerbrechliches Kristall und ist doch unzerstörbar." Er seufzte. "Ich hätte es allerdings fast geschafft, sie zu zerbrechen." Ein verzweifelter Blick traf seinen Vater. "Glaubst du, sie wird mir jemals verzeihen?"  
Jareth schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf.  
"Diese Frage kann dir nur Melanie selbst beantworten. Aber vielleicht geht es ihr morgen schon wieder gut genug, dass du sie sehen kannst", versuchte er Colin aufzumuntern.  
"Das wäre wundervoll", sagte er leise. "Ich habe ihr so vieles zu sagen."  
Jareth legte seinem Sohn eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
"Ich gehe jetzt zu Bett und du solltest das auch tun. Es ist niemandem geholfen, wenn du hier die ganze Nacht herumsitzt und grübelst."  
"Ja, gleich. Ich möchte noch ein wenig hier bleiben. Das verstehst du doch?" Er sah zu seinem Vater auf und in diesem Moment wurde ein neues Band zwischen ihnen geknüpft. Sie waren nicht mehr nur Vater und Sohn, sondern auch zwei erwachsene Männer, von denen der jüngere gerade dabei war ähnliche Erfahrungen zu machen, die der ältere bereits hinter sich hatte.  
Jareth nickte.  
"Natürlich. Gute Nacht." Dann liess er seinen erwachsenen Sohn allein.  
In der Zwischenzeit hatte Lucille gemeinsam mit ihrer Mutter Darlene zu Bett gebracht und war nun auf dem Weg in ihr eigenes Zimmer.  
Sie betrat den dunklen Raum und schob die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss, als sie vor einem der Fenster einen dunklen Schatten bemerkte.  
"Wie geht es Melanie?" sagte der Schatten und Lucille erkannte Torbens Stimme.  
"Hier bist du!" stiess sie erleichtert hervor und presste eine Hand gegen ihre Brust um ihr klopfendes Herz zu beruhigen. "Wie kannst du mich nur so erschrecken!"  
Er trat auf sie zu und nahm ihre Hände in seine.  
"Das tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich natürlich nicht erschrecken."  
"Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wohin du plötzlich verschwunden bist. Ich habe schon geglaubt, du wärst nach Hause gegangen."  
"Wie hätte ich gehen können, solange ich keine Gewissheit hatte", entgegnete er mit mildem Vorwurf. "Sag' mir: geht es Melanie gut?"  
"Ja, es geht ihr den Umständen entsprechend gut. Onkel Tobias hat sie untersucht und er meinte, sie müsst morgen schon wieder ganz munter sein." Sie sah ihn nachdenklich an und schlug dann die Augen nieder.  
"Torben, es tut mir so leid. Ich hätte mich in die ganze Angelegenheit nicht einmischen dürfen. Wenn ich dich nicht von Melanie ferngehalten hätte, dann hätte sie sich vielleicht doch in dich verliebt und das alles wäre nie passiert."  
"Lucille, sieh mich an", sagte Torben da mit einem merkwürdigen Unterton in der Stimme und als Lucille seiner Bitte nicht gleich nachkam, legte er einen Finger unter ihr Kinn und hob ihr Gesicht leicht an.  
"Ist dir eigentlich nie die Idee gekommen, dass ich schon vor einigen Wochen zu dem Schluss gekommen bin, dass ich Melanie gar nicht so sehr liebe, wie ich geglaubt hatte?"  
Lucille zwinkerte verwirrt.  
"Aber warum bist du dann die ganze Zeit trotzdem noch hierher gekommen, wenn nicht..."  
"Nicht um Melanie zu besuchen, sondern dich", unterbrach er sie zärtlich.  
"Mich?" hauchte Lucille ungläubig.  
"Du darfst mich jetzt nicht für einen schlechten Menschen halten", bat Torben sie. "Als ich Melanie zum ersten Mal bewusst wahrgenommen habe, hat sie mich einfach bezaubert. Sie ist so sanft und zart und zerbrechlich und deinem Bruder ganz und gar ergeben. Ich musste leider feststellen, dass ich nur einer kurzfristigen, aber umso heftigeren Verblendung erlegen war."  
"Ja, aber..."  
"Was ich wirklich will, ist eine Frau, die keine Angst hat sich in Dinge einzumischen, die sie nichts angehen. Eine Frau, die unbekümmert ihre Meinung sagt und keinen Schwierigkeiten aus dem Weg geht, sondern den Kampf mit ihnen aufnimmt. Eine Frau, die ohne Bedauern zugeben kann, dass sie einen Fehler gemacht hat. Eine Frau, die nicht perfekt ist und die sich einen Teufel darum schert... kurz: dich."  
  
Lucilles Herz klopfte wieder wie verrückt und sie glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Tausend Worten lagen ihr auf der Zunge, die sie ihm für diese Frechheit an den Kopf werfen wollte, doch als sich ihr Mund öffnete, kam etwas ganz anderes heraus.  
"Wirklich?" hauchte sie und sah ihn halb ungläubig, halb hoffnungsvoll an.  
"Ja, ich habe mich in dich verliebt, Lucy. Und es ist mir verdammt ernst damit", sagte er sanft.  
"Aber ich bin doch erst 15", wagte Lucille einzuwenden, doch gleichzeitig sah sie Torben verzückt an.  
"Und ich bin 25", erwiderte Torben sanft. "Das bedeutet nichts anderes, als dass wir noch sehr viel Zeit haben. Wenn es sein muss, werde ich ewig auf dich warten. Sag' mir nur Eines: darf ich hoffen?"  
Lucille konnte nicht anders. Sie seufzte. Dann nickte sie glücklich.  
"Ich werde jetzt gehen", sagte Torben. "Glaubst du, es wäre verkehrt, wenn ich dich übermorgen besuchen würde?"  
"Erst?" wisperte Lucille.  
"Morgen?"  
"Auf einen Spaziergang?"  
"Um drei?"  
"Um halb drei", verbesserte sie.  
Er lachte leise. "Dann also um zwei." Er küsste sie leicht auf die Hände, dann verliess er sie.  
  
Einen Moment blieb Lucille noch in der Dunkelheit stehen und starrte hingerissen auf ihre Hände, dann rannte sie aus ihrem Zimmer direkt zum Schlafzimmer ihrer Eltern.  
  
Dort hatte Jareth gerade seiner Frau von seinem Gespräch mit Colin berichtet, als Lucille fast gleichzeitig mit ihrem Klopfen in das Zimmer stürmte.  
"Oh, Mum", sprudelte sie hervor. "Ich muss dich etwas sehr Wichtiges fragen... oh, Dad, du bist auch schon da?"  
Jareth und Sarah - die schon im Bett lag - wechselten einen kurzen Blick.  
"Dann gehe ich eben ins Badezimmer", seufzte Jareth und zog sich zurück.  
"Na, dann setz' dich mal", ermunterte Sarah ihre Tochter und klopfte einladend neben sich auf die Bettdecke.  
Lucille hüpfte auf das Bett und kniete sich neben ihre Mutter.  
"Wann warst du das erste Mal verliebt?" fragte Lucille aufgekratzt.  
"Da war ich ungefähr so alt wie du jetzt bist", antwortete Sarah ahnungsvoll.  
"Und es war für immer, nicht wahr?" bohrte Lucille weiter.  
"Natürlich, denn ich hatte mich ja in euren Vater verliebt", erwiderte ihre Mutter.  
"Und er war damals ja auch etwas älter als du?"  
"Ja, aber das hatte nicht unbedingt etwas zu sagen, du weißt doch, dass wir hier anders altern als die Menschen auf der Erde."  
"Aber er war älter", hackte Lucille hartnäckig nach.  
"Sogar erheblich, würde ich sagen", gab Sarah schliesslich zu. "Warum fragst du?"  
Doch Lucille lächelte nur auf eine weibliche Art, die sie noch nie an den Tag gelegt hatte und schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Hat Torben sich dir endlich erklärt?" fragte Sarah dann sehr leise.  
"Ja, das hat er", flüsterte Lucille glücklich und schenkte ihrer Mutter einen staunenden Blick. "Du hast es gewusst?"  
"Ich hatte so etwas geahnt. Ich freue mich für dich, mein Schatz. Torben ist ein sehr netter junger Mann."  
"Ja, nicht wahr", seufzte Lucille selig und stand vom Bett auf. "Gute Nacht, Mum."  
  
Als Lucille das Zimmer verlassen hatte, steckt Jareth seinen Kopf aus dem Badezimmer heraus.  
"Ist sie weg?" fragte er müde.  
"Ja", bestätigte Sarah.  
"Endlich", stöhnte er und liess sich erleichtert neben seiner Frau in die Kissen sinken. "Habe ich da eben richtig gehört? Torben macht unserer Tochter Lucille den Hof?"  
Sarah setzte sich kerzengerade im Bett auf.  
"Du hast gelauscht?" fragte sie empört.  
Jareth zeigte sich unbeeindruckt.  
"Was bleibt mir anderes übrig, nachdem wir erst heute festgestellt haben, dass es in diesem Schloss zu viele Geheimnisse gibt?"  
Am nächsten Morgen teilte Tobias der Familie mit, dass Melanie bei Bewusstsein wäre und dass er gewillt wäre, Sarah einen Besuch zu erlauben.  
Colin blickte bei dieser Ankündigung etwas unglücklich drein, doch er widersprach nicht, wie er es noch gestern zweifellos getan hätte.  
  
Sarah nickte und folgte Tobias in das provisorische Krankenzimmer.  
"Ich würde sie heute gerne in ihr eigenes Zimmer bringen lassen. Allerdings sollte der Transport möglichst erschütterungsfrei erfolgen. Könnte Jareth das irgendwie arrangieren?"  
"Natürlich. Ich sage es ihm gleich nachher", erwiderte Sarah und trat an die Couch auf der Melanie lag.  
Sie war sehr bleich und hatte die Augen geschlossen. An ihrem Handgelenk trug sie einen Gipsverband. Ein Pflaster klebte auf ihrer Stirn.  
Sarah setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben der Couch.  
"Ach, Kleines", sagte sie leise. "Was hast du uns nur für Sorgen gemacht."  
Melanie schlug langsam die Augen auf und versuchte ein Lächeln.  
"Es tut mir leid", flüsterte sie schwach.  
"Das muss es doch nicht", widersprach Sarah. "Mir tut es leid, dass du nicht genug Vertrauen zu mir hattest um mit deinen Sorgen zu mir zu kommen."  
"Es war dumm von mir", sagte Melanie leise. "Aber ich dachte..."  
"Das ist jetzt alles nicht so wichtig, Liebes", flüsterte Sarah zärtlich. "Wichtig ist, dass du wieder gesund wirst. Über alles andere machen wir uns später Sorgen. Einverstanden?"  
Melanie nickte leicht.  
"Draussen wartet noch jemand, der sich bei dir entschuldigen möchte", meinte Sarah.  
"Colin?" fragte Melanie kaum hörbar.  
"Ja."  
Melanie antwortete ohne zu überlegen. "Ich will ihn nicht sehen", weigerte sich Melanie mit fester Stimme. "Nie wieder. Es ist vorbei. Ich habe meine Lektion gelernt."  
Melanies Ruhe und Entschiedenheit in diesem Punkt beunruhigten Sarah.  
"Aber Melanie, Liebes..."  
"Nein, Tante Sarah. Ich will es nicht. Quäl' mich bitte nicht damit."  
"Nein, natürlich nicht", versicherte Sarah sofort. "Wenn du dir sicher bist...."  
Melanie nickte.  
"Dann verspreche ich dir, dass er nicht in deine Nähe kommt."  
Melanies Körper entspannte sich merklich.  
"Danke", murmelte sie müde und schloss die Augen.  
Sarah zog sich leise zurück.  
Draussen wartete Colin schon ungeduldig, aber um Fassung bemüht auf Neuigkeiten.  
"Und?" stiess er hervor, als seine Mutter wieder da war. "Was sagt sie? Wie geht es ihr? Darf ich zu ihr?"  
"Mein lieber Junge", sagte Sarah bekümmert und schloss ihren Sohn in die Arme.  
"Das klingt nicht gut", äusserte Colin beunruhigt und schob seine Mutter ein Stück von sich um ihr in die Augen zu sehen. "Was ist los."  
Sarah fuhr sich über die feuchten Augen.  
"Sie will dich nicht sehen."  
Seine Augen zogen sich leicht zusammen.  
"Du meinst... jetzt nicht... so lange es ihr noch nicht gut geht?"  
Seine Mutter schüttelte betrübt den Kopf.  
"Gar nicht?... Nie... wieder...?"  
Sarah versuchte ihren Sohn zu trösten.  
"Es tut mir leid, Colin. Aber du wirst es akzeptieren müssen. Du hast ihr wohl doch zu weh getan."  
"Aber... sie muss mich doch wenigsten anhören... damit ich mich bei ihr entschuldigen kann..."  
"Vielleicht fragst du sie in ein paar Tagen noch Mal, ob sie Colin sehen möchte", schlug Jareth vor, bekümmert über den Schmerz im Blick seines Sohnes.  
"Nein, das werde ich nicht", erklärte Sarah entschlossen. "Ich habe in dieser Angelegenheit genug falsch gemacht und mir damit eine erhebliche Schuld aufgeladen. Wenn Melanie unseren Sohn sehen will, dann kann sie es uns mitteilen. Ich werde sie auf keinen Fall bedrängen."  
Colin hatte insgeheim gehofft, dass die Zeit für ihn arbeiten würde, doch als auch nach einigen Wochen keine Änderung eingetreten war, liess ihn sein Gewissen und sein Herz keinen Schlaf mehr finden. Er war bei seinen Überlegungen mittlerweile an einem Punkt angelangt, an dem es ihm nur noch wichtig war, dass Melanie glücklich wurde und er wenigstens noch ein Mal in seinem Leben mit ihr sprechen wollte, um ihre Verzeihung zu erflehen. Mehr wollte er gar nicht.  
Doch Melanie weigerte sich beharrlich ihn zu sehen, oder seine Briefe zu lesen, die seine mitleidigen Geschwister für ihn bei ihren Krankenbesuchen überbrachten. Jedes Mal brachten sie sie ungeöffnet wieder zurück. Colin versuchte mit seinem Vater darüber zu sprechen, doch auch er liess sich nicht erweichen und riet seinem Sohn einfach noch ein wenig zu warten. Er selbst habe auch einige Jahre auf Sarah warten müssen - es wäre ihm nicht leicht gefallen, doch es habe sich gelohnt.  
Noch am selben Abend beschloss Colin, dass er am nächsten Morgen zum allerletzten Mal in seinem Leben ein elterliches Verbot übertreten würde.  
Melanie hatte gerade fertig gefrühstückt und wartete nun darauf, dass Sarah oder eines der Mädchen kommen würde um das Tablett wieder abzuräumen, als sie eine Bewegung vor ihrem Fenster wahrnahm.  
Überrascht sah sie hin und erkannte, dass ein junger Falke offenbar verzweifelt versuchte durch ihr geschlossenes Fenster zu fliegen.  
Eigentlich hatte Tobias ihr noch nicht erlaubt aufzustehen, doch abgesehen von ihrer Hand fühlte sie sich frisch genug und das arme Tier benötigte offensichtlich Hilfe.  
Sie überlegte nicht lange, sondern schlug die Bettdecke zurück und stolperte etwas steif und unbeholfen zu dem Fenster.  
Sie liess den aufgeregten Vogel ins Zimmer flattern und schloss das Fenster eilig wieder.  
"Brrr, draussen ist es immer noch so kalt." Sie drehte sich zu dem Falken um, der auf dem Boden sass und sie treuherzig ansah.  
"Na, und was ist mit dir?" fragte sie den Falken. "War ein böser Habicht hinter dir her?"  
Da schlug der Falke einige Male mit den Flügeln und verwandelte sich in Colin zurück, dem das schlechte Gewissen anzusehen war.  
Melanie starrte ihn stumm und mit weitaufgerissenen Augen an.  
"Melanie, ich weiss, dass du mich nicht sehen willst und ich hoffe ich habe dich nicht erschreckt, aber..." begann er verlegen. "Ich gehe auch gleich wieder und dann musst du mich nie wieder ertragen, aber vorher wollte ich dich um Verzeihung bitten."  
"Um Verzeihung?" fragte Melanie leise.  
"Ja, weil ich mich so schäbig zu dir benommen habe. Ich weiss, dass ich das nie wieder gut machen kann, aber es tut mir sehr leid und ich kann verstehen, dass du mich jetzt hasst. Ich bin nur so froh, dass dir nicht viel passiert ist, ich hätte mir das nie verziehen, wenn du..." er schluckte und konnte dann doch nicht weiter sprechen.  
"Meinst du das wirklich?" fragte Melanie mit einem seltsamen Unterton in der Stimme.  
"Ja, und ich wollte dir noch sagen, dass ich dir Verlobung natürlich auflösen werde und..." er sah sie an und als er keinen Hass, sondern nur ungläubiges Staunen in ihrem Blick las wurde er mutiger und ging einen Schritt auf sie zu.  
"Melanie", sagte er sanft. "Wirst du mir jemals verzeihen?"  
"Ich weiss nicht..." äusserte sie zögernd, gerade so als ob sie noch auch etwas entscheidendes warten würde. Sollte er es wagen und ihr seine Gefühle...?  
"Melanie, ich habe bis zu diesem schrecklichen Tag nicht begriffen, wie viel du mir bedeutest und wie wichtig deine Zuneigung für mich ist." Er ging einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu, bis er nahe vor ihr stand. Sie wich nicht vor ihm zurück.  
"Du warst immer für mich da und ich kann mir ein Leben ohne dich nicht vorstellen. Ich habe dich nämlich sehr, sehr lieb", flüsterte er leise.  
Sie sagte noch immer nichts, doch ihr Blick war weicher geworden.  
"Ich habe hier noch ein Geschenk für dich... wenn du es willst..." er kramte kurz in seiner Hosentasche und zog dann eine kleine Schachtel heraus, die er öffnete und Melanie hinhielt. In der Schachtel lag eine Brosche. Ein seltsam glitzernder Stein war von einem filligranen, goldenen Ornament umrahmt.  
"Der Verkäufer hat geschworen, es wäre ein Elfenstein", erläuterte Colin nervös. "Ich habe dir schon mal einen geschenkt, aber das weißt du wahrscheinlich nicht mehr."  
Da sah Melanie wieder zu ihm auf und ihre Augen strahlten.  
"Ich habe es nicht vergessen." Sie zog an einer schmalen Kette, die um ihren Hals hing und zeigte ihm den Anhänger, der unter ihrem Nachthemd zum Vorschein kam.  
"Er war die ganze Zeit bei mir... so wie du", flüsterte sie zärtlich.  
Colin nahm ihr Gesicht behutsam seine Hände und hob es ein wenig zu sich empor.  
Dann küsste er sanft ihren lächelnden Mund.  
  
Keiner von beiden bemerkte, dass sich die Tür geöffnet und wieder geschlossen hatte.  
Draussen auf dem Gang standen Sarah und Jareth, die gerade unfreiwillig Zeuge dieser behutsamen Versöhnung geworden waren. Beide lächelten.  
"Ich glaube, hier werden wir nicht mehr gebraucht", sagte Jareth erleichtert und ging mit seiner Frau in Richtung Thronsaal.  
"Es scheint sich doch noch alles zum Guten zu wenden", äusserte Sarah während sie die Treppe hinunter gingen. "Melanie und Colin haben sich versöhnt, Lucille und Torben wissen vor lauter Verliebtheit nicht, wo ihnen der Kopf steht und Darlene ist einverstanden, dass Telramon ihr vorläufig Privatunterricht erteilt. Ich hoffe sehr, die nächste Katastrophe lässt noch eine Weile auf sich warten", schloss sie frohgemut.  
Jareth räusperte sich und Sarah sah ihn fragend an.  
"Ähm, Sarah... habe ich dir eigentlich schon erzählt, dass Tobias sich mit der Nymphe Calliope verlobt hat?"  
ENDE  
***********************  
  
Halt! Noch nicht gleich wegklicken! Es kommt noch ein Epilog...  
  
*********************** 


	21. Epilog

Disclaimer:  
  
Labyrinth und die dazugehörenden Charaktere gehören nicht mir. Colin, Daniel, Lucille, Darlene und Jasmina und alle anderen, die ganz allein aus meiner Feder geflossen sind, gehören mir allerdings schon.  
Dieses Werk ist nicht profitorientiert und nur aus Spass an der Freude entstanden.  
  
  
  
  
+++~~~ Die zauberhaften Jahre ~~~+++  
  
  
Fanfiction by Lorelei Lee  
  
  
Kapitel 21  
  
  
Abspann...  
  
  
Melanie und Colin haben ihre Verlobung natürlich nicht gelöst, sondern haben mit ihrer Beziehung ganz von vorne angefangen. Sie sind mittlerweile verheiratet und haben zwei wunderbare Söhne. Colin wurde von seinem Vater nach der Geburt des ersten Sohnes zum Mitregenten ernannt.  
  
Lucille und Torben bleiben natürlich ebenfalls zusammen. Obwohl es wegen Lucilles ererbtem Temperament oft Streit gibt, gelingt es Torben trotzdem immer wieder die Wogen zu glätten. Sie haben eine Tochter und leben im Königreich von Torbens Eltern.  
  
Darlene hat sich schliesslich doch bereit erklärt auf Telramons Schule zu gehen. Ihre Fähigkeiten sind fast schon legendär und übertreffen die ihrer Lehrer bei Weitem. Es gibt noch keinen Mann in ihrem Leben, denn sie ist viel zu beschäftigt die grösste Seherin aller Zeiten zu werden.  
  
Daniel hat seinen Eltern das Versprechen abgerungen zukünftig bei seiner Schwester Jasmina zu wohnen und dort aufs College zu gehen, zu studieren und die Welt zu bereisen. Er geniesst das Leben und ist überzeugter Greenpeace-Aktivist.  
  
Allegra brachte einen gesunden Sohn zur Welt und bat Melanie seine Taufpaten zu sein. Nach der Geburt fand sie auch wieder zu ihrem üblichen scharfzüngigen Wesen zurück, doch ihr Ehemann Leander erträgt sein Los mit Fassung.  
  
Persena ist nie darüber hinweggekommen, dass Tobias sich tatsächlich mit Calliope verlobt hat - dazu noch heimlich.   
  
Tobias hat gegen alle Widerstände Calliope in einer Wedding-Chapel in Las Vegas geheiratet. Sie hat ihm zuliebe alle ihre magischen Fähigkeiten aufgegeben und lebt mit ihm in Phoenix. Diese Geste hat viel dazu beigetragen, dass Sarah sich mit einer Nymphe als Schwägerin abgefunden hat.  
  
Und Jareth und Sarah? Wie es sich für dieses zauberhafte Märchen gehört, leben sie natürlich glücklich und zufrieden - und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, dann leben sie noch heute!  
  
  
ENDE - endgültig!  
  
*************************************  
So, ihr Lieben. Scheiden tut weh... ich hoffe, es hat euch genauso viel Spass gemacht wie mir. Ich bedanke mich hiermit nochmals heftigst für die lieben Reviews, die ihr mir die ganze Zeit über so treu und brav geschickt habt.  
Ich fürchte, ihr werdet mir fehlen.  
*wink* *drück* und *knuddel* 


End file.
